ilove college
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Freddie Benson's a professor in college, 21. Sam's a student, just starting, 19. Need I say more? This is an idea submitted to my competition 'Games' Their full summery inside, and mine Rated T, tell me if you think it shouldn't be I don't own iCarly
1. Failing

**Okay, guys, this chapter I deliberately made short cause I don't know if I should carry on with this story, so this is kinda a tester to see if you guys like it :P If you think I should carry on with this story, then just leave a review telling me so :) If you think it's crap, and you think I should go die in a hole, and I'm a disgrace to all other fiction writers out there, then leave a review telling me so too :P **

**So this story **_**idea **_**was submitted to my competition a few weeks ago called 'Games'. I chose this idea to write cause I thought there was a lot potential in it :) I may not have written it as according to the idea submitter's thoughts, but hopefully it'll be close :)**

**So, this Idea was submitted by someone who doesn't have an account but called themselves 'Idk'...which is not very descriptive...but If you read this then leave a note saying what you think :)**

**So this is the summery they gave me to start me off: **_'U should make Freddie a professor in a college and Sam should be a student. But Freddie would be like 21 yrs old and Sam 19 just starting_

_college. And Sam was trying to seduce Freddie to make her grade better that's her excuse to friends but she is secretly is in love Freddie. Then they fall in love and u know the rest ;)'_

**So, here we go, my best attempt :P Tell me what you think! :D**

'Schemas operate during memory abstraction-' _Fuck this shit! _I thought, putting my pen down on the desk, giving up on taking notes. I couldn't concentrate! I was currently sitting in a lecture hall listening to a Psychology lecture being given by the hottest professor on campus. Actually, the name 'professor' doesn't sound right to describe him; it makes me think of old guys with beards...anyway...

Fredward Benson was the youngest lecturer on campus. He said he graduated early so he started work here as a lecturer. He was only two years older than us, he was 21 and I was 18, but my birthday was in three days. From the first moment I saw him, I was totally and completely mesmerized by him. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen in my life; they were brown with a hint of black, around the edges if you looked really closely. He had chocolate brown hair that I just wanted to run my hands through all day. And don't even get me started on his lips...or his _muscles, oh god, his muscles._ I found myself getting there early for his lectures just so I could sit at the front and get a good look at him. I was even picking out sexier outfits to his lectures than my others,  
'Miss Puckett?' a voice asked, distracting me out of my thoughts. _It's Sam..._I thought, _Sam...Sam Puckett...Sam Benson...Mrs. Sam Benson..._'Samantha?' I looked up from my desk and saw Mr. Benson looking over me. I looked around me and realised that all the students had gone and I was the only person left,  
'What are you still doing here?' he asked,  
'Oh, I, um-' I struggled,  
'Did you need help with something?' he asked, 'Because I could hold a spot for you to have some one-on-one time?' he suggested. I smiled,  
'Yeah that would be great' I said,  
'Ok, anything in particular you're struggling with?' he asked. _Crap...  
_'Um...a mixture of things really' I answered,  
'Ok, um, do you have any lectures tomorrow?' he asked,  
'Um, no' that was a lie, I had Acting class, but I could always skip that if it meant 'One-to-one' time with Mr. Benson,  
'Alright, can you be here at four?' he asked,  
'Yeah, of course' I said, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder,  
'Ok, I'll see you then' he smiled at me. _Oh my god, I'm not even gonna say what that smile did to me,  
_'Yeah, um, see ya' I replied and walked past him, toward the door. I pushed open the door to reveal Amber waiting on the other side,  
'Dude! Where have you been? Everyone else came out like 10 minutes ago' she said. Amber was my roommate on campus and also my best friend. We had another roommate, Charlotte, but she was away visiting her parents. 'So, how was your lecture?' she asked,  
'Well, I think I'm failing' I said,  
'What? Why?' she asked,  
'Well, he offered to tutor me tomorrow, Y'know, extra curriculum' I said, 'I'll ask him what's up tomorrow, if I'm failing or not' I said, as we walked to the cafeteria,  
'Sounds good' she said,  
'Hey guys' I greeted, when we arrived at a table in the cafeteria full of our friends, Colette, Carly, Cerise and Bella. I sat down next to Carly. Even though Amber was my best friend, me and Carls got on well,  
'Hey Sam' she greeted,  
'Hey' I answered,  
'Sam, want anything?' Amber asked, getting up to go to the food bar. I couldn't eat now, I felt nauseous. I shook my head,  
'Oh my god, Sam you're not eating are you ok?' Carly asked, frantically. I nodded,  
'She thinks she's failing her psychology class' Amber answered, before smiling and heading off to buy her lunch,  
'You think?' Cerise asked,  
'Yeah, I'm pretty sure' I answered, putting my head in my hands,  
'Who's your lecturer?' Bella asked,  
'Benson' I replied,  
'Ugh, he failed me in my class last year' she said,  
'Yeah, but Bells, you don't give a shit' I said,  
'That's true' she said,  
'And I do'  
'Also true' she said. I rolled my eyes,  
'Here you go' Amber said, returning and giving me a bar of chocolate,  
'Ugh no, thanks, I feel nauseous' I said, pushing it away. It's true, I did feel nauseous, but no because I was failing, because I was thinking of Prof. Benson but I couldn't have him,  
'You're lovesick' Colette teased me. Everyone thought they knew about my 'crush' on Benson. I keep denying it, but they insist they know I do (I do, but they don't have to know that) Amber was the only one who knew I was in love with him. Psh! Did I say in love with? I meant crush...  
'Oh, shut up, I am not' I said,  
'You totally are' Bells said,  
'I am _not_' I said,  
'He likes you to' Carly said. Carly was doing the same course as me,  
'Yeah, why weren't you in the lecture today?' I asked. She shrugged,  
'I slept in' she said,  
'Oh god, you were with Brad again, weren't you?' I asked,  
'Yeah, like I said, I slept in' she smiled,  
'Oh my god, Carly' Collette said. Carly smiled,  
'I think I'll go get some food now' I said, standing up, trying to get away from the conversation,  
'Oh, no you don't' Carly said, pulling my shirt sleeve back down. I flumped back in my seat,  
'Wh-hat?' I whined,  
'You and Benson' Colette said,  
'What?' I asked,  
'What's going on?' Cerise said,  
'Nothing' I said,  
'Yeah, there is, what is it?' Bells asked,  
'Nothing, I'm failing his class, but that's it, can we not talk about it please?' I asked,  
'Yeah, she hates failing anything' Amber told the rest of the group,  
'Y'know what? I don't have any more lectures today, I'm gonna head home' I said, grabbing my back, standing up and flinging it over my shoulder,  
'What? You can't go!' Carly whined, 'We haven't even had lunch yet' she protested,  
'Carls, I've got a tone of work to do, a lab report and an essay due' I said, 'I'm just gonna head home' I said, 'Amber, do you want a ride?' I asked her. She lived with me so she either had to get a lift with me or take the bus and Amber hated buses, cause of all the germs,  
'Yeah, I was gonna skip Philosophy anyways' she said, picking up her bag, 'I forgot that I have an essay due for tomorrow' she said,  
'See you, guys' I said, before walking to my car, Amber following behind me. We got to my car and I got in the driver's side and she got in next to me. I started the engine and started driving,  
'So, what's your plan for tomorrow?' She asked me, smiling, I smiled,  
'I wanna ask him what's going on first' I replied, 'Y'know, if I'm failing or not' I said,  
'Yeah sure' she said. We pulled into the apartment block car lot and I parked the car. I opened the door and we both got out. I pressed a button on the keys that locked the car. Amber and had rented an apartment together, not too far from our college. We took the elevator up to our apartment and I opened the door. Amber went straight to the fridge for a soda,  
'Hey Sam, want a soda?' she called to me as I walked into my room,  
'Yeah' I called back throwing my bag with two textbooks on the bed. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the soda from Ambers hands,  
'Cheers' I said,  
'Ok,' Amber said, taking a gulp of her soda, 'Let's go plan your outfit' she said. I smiled as we both went to my room to raid my closet.


	2. Sexy

**Ok, guys thanks to those of you who left a review and wanted to read more :) I've decided to write a few more chapters for this story :) Hope you guys enjoy this, and leave a review saying if you want more, hate it, love it etc. Enjoy! :D**

My Acting class didn't start till two thirty and it was only a hour and a half lecture, which means I'd have to leave straight from there to go see Benson and my psychology hall was the other side of campus to my Acting hall so it would take me half an hour to get there, so I decided not to go at all. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Amber came out of her room,  
'Sam, what are you doing?' she asked,  
'Um, watching TV?' I replied in confusion,  
'We're meeting Carly and Colette for lunch in-' she looked at her watch, '-20 minutes' she said, 'And you're not even dressed!' she exclaimed. She was right, I was still in my pyjamas,  
'Alright, alright' I said, getting up, 'I need to wash my hair' I said, heading to the shower,  
'I don't have time to wait for you!' she exclaimed,  
'Well, you don't have a choice!' I called over my shoulder, on the way to the shower. I got in the shower and washed myself and my hair. I got out and dried myself with a towel. I got some fresh underwear out of the draw and started to put on the outfit that me and Amber had picked out the night before. It was summer time so it wasn't too cold for me to be wearing a dress. It was a flowery dress that came up to just above my knees. It was white but it was covered with light pink, purple, green and light red mini flowers. It had a thin purple belt going around the waist. I slipped a few bracelets on and picked up my pink bag we'd picked to go with the dress and headed out my room. (Link of the dress on my profile :) I think you should look, it's so cute! :D) I closed my bedroom door and headed out into the kitchen and grabbed the heels that went with the dress,  
'Finally!' Amber exclaimed, 'We're supposed to be there-' she looked at her watch, '10 minutes ago!' she exclaimed, running to the door. Amber hated being late to anything,  
'Alright, hold on' I said, as I grabbed my phone and car keys, slipping my shoes on and running out the door with her into the elevator.

'Hey do you wanna text Carls? Let her know we're on our way' I asked,  
'Already done it' she said, smiling, 'So, what time you meeting Benson?' she asked,  
'Four' I replied,  
'What you gonna do till then?' she asked, 'We all have lectures after lunch'  
'Dunno' I said, 'I'll probably just hang around the cafeteria and have a coffee or something' I said,  
'Oh, right' she replied. Just then my phone went in my bag,  
'Amber, could you get that?' I asked. She went into my bag and brought my phone out,  
'It's a text' she replied,  
'-saying?' I asked,  
'_Wanna hang this morning? No lectures. see you l8er? xx_'  
'Kiss kiss?' She asked,  
'Who's it from?' I asked, ignoring her,  
'Um, Jake' she replied. She sighed, 'When are you gonna ditch him?' she asked,  
'He's my friend' I said,  
'Uh, hello? You used to date? Is it not awkward?' she asked,  
'No, cause we're good friends and we've forgotten about that '  
'Alright, fine but he so has a crush on you still' she said,  
'No, he doesn't' I said, pulling into the car parking lot at college,  
'Ok, fine whatever' she said, getting out of the car. I laughed once and got out of the car. I shut the door and locked it putting the keys in my bag. I walked round the car and held out my hand to Amber,  
'Phone, please?' I smiled. She handed over my phone and I started to reply to Jake,  
_'Yeah sure :) i'll meet you by our tree in 10 x' _I texted back. Yeah, me and Jake used to date, but that was a few years ago, in high school and we were on really good terms,  
'Come on' Amber said, walking past me into the college. I followed her to the cafeteria,  
'Hey guys' Amber said, before she sat down at a table with Cerise, Bells and Colette,  
'Hey, Carly had to go to a lecture' Cerise explained as we sat down,  
'See? If we were here on time she would have still been here' Amber said to me,  
'Well, we're here now, aren't we?' I asked,  
'Yeah, well lucky for you' Amber said,  
'So, you gonna confess your secret love to Professor Benson today?' Colette asked, smiling at me,  
'No, cause I don't so shut up' I said,  
'Someone's in denial' Cerise commented,  
'Hey, I'm not in denial about anything, ok?' I said,  
'So, you're not gonna do anything with him today then?' Bells asked, smiling,  
'No!' I exclaimed,  
'No? You look cute today by the way' Bells smiled,  
'Oh, really?' I asked, looking down at my outfit, 'Me and Amber picked it out last night' I said, smiling. I stopped when I saw Cerise, Colette, Bells and Amber all staring at me, 'What?' I asked. They all smiled at me,  
Just then my phone went. I got it out of my bag,  
_'i'm here sweetie where are you? x' _It was from Jake. We had pet names for each other. He called me names like sweetie, babe, sweetheart and Sammy. It wasn't romantic relationships or anything, that was just him,  
'Sorry, guys I have to go' I said, picking up my bag,  
'But we literally just got here' Amber complained,  
'Sorry guys' I said, walking away. I stopped and turned back, 'Remember party, my house on Friday night, ok?'  
'We'll be there' answered Colette. I was having a party to celebrate my birthday (that was on Friday) problem is, I haven't even started on the organising and it was only 2 days away. I started to walk to our tree where I was meeting Jake. I got outside and I could see it in the distance. I saw Jake sitting on the grass under it. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He got up and walked toward me,  
'Hey, Sammy' he greeted, giving me a hug, 'Whoa, Sammy, looking good today' he smiled twirling me around,  
'Haha, thanks' I smiled,  
'What's going on?' he asked, both of us sitting in the grass under the tree,  
'Well, um, I have a meeting to see my Psychology lecturer today, for some one on one time cause I'm failing' I told him,  
'Oh, shit! That's Benson!' he smiled,  
'Yeah, so?' I asked,  
'You love him' he stated,  
'Why does everyone say that?' I wondered,  
'Cause it's true' he shrugged. We spent ages talking about Benson and whether I loved him or not, well I say 'Talking' it was rather a debate on my half,  
'Hey, we still on for Friday?' he asked,  
'Well, I dunno' I said, 'I haven't done any organising yet, and I can't do it later I have to many essays due and I have back to back lectures tomorrow and-' just then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my bag to see that it was an alarm reminding me to go see Benson, '-and now I have to go see Benson' I said, standing up,  
'Hey, hey, hey!' Jake said, holding his hands up, 'You just leave it to the J-man, ok?' he said. I laughed,  
'Yeah, ok' I said, 'Ok, I have to go now, I'll see you later?' I asked,  
'Yeah, I have to go meet Bethy now anyways' he smiled. Beth was his steady girlfriend, who also happened to be my ex-best friend,  
'Bye' I said, kissing him on the cheek, 'See you later!' I called over my shoulder. I started making my way to the psychology lecture hall on the other side of campus. On the way there, I was planning what I was going to say and what I was going to do. I'd already planned what to say I was struggling in. Truthfully, I wasn't really struggling in anything in Psychology, so I picked a topic I know a lot about so I can play it right. So, I can play it out as long as I want and I can get as many questions right as I want. Before I knew it, I was outside the lecture hall doors. There was still a lecture in there so I was waiting on a bench outside. I peeked through the window and saw that everyone was listening to Benson, intently. I turned around and sat back down again. Suddenly, people started coming out of the lecture hall, followed by Benson,  
'Miss Puckett!' he exclaimed, 'you're early' he said, in surprise. I smiled, 'Why don't you come in?' he said, gesturing for me to come inside. I smiled and a little nervously, went through the doors. He shut the doors behind us and turned to me,  
'Take a seat, Miss Puckett' he said, pointing to a desk. I sat and he brought a chair over and sat on it opposite me, 'Right-' he started,  
'Am I failing?' I blurted out,  
'Um, no' he replied, 'Not at all, which is why I find it unusual that you don't understand some things' He said, 'So, what are you struggling with, Miss Puckett?' he asked,  
'Um, I-social influence?' I replied, ugh, do I have to stammer? 'Like, um, Zimbardo's prison experiment?' I asked,  
'Oh, yes well, I have a paper-' he started, getting up from his seat, 'That has a checklist or everything you need to know for the examination' he said, leaning over and searching in a draw. Oh my god, he really did have a _fine_ ass...and his arms, oh my god, I just want him to take me in those muscled arms and-  
'Miss Puckett?' he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts,  
'Sir, please call be Sam' I sighed,  
'Well, then you please call me Fred or Freddie' he smiled at me, I smiled back. Oh my god, his smile...He handed me the paper and smiled,  
'Thanks' I said,  
'If you'd like to choose a section, I'll run through it with you' He smiled.

FPOV

'If you'd like to choose a section, I'll run through it with you' I smiled at her. She smiled looking through the list. Uh, she looked really good today..._No, stop it, _I scolded myself, _she's a student, _I reminded myself, _but what does that matter? Can I not think a student looks particularly cute? _I thought about it some more..._No, I can't, completely inappropriate..._She smiled timidly as she pointed out a section on the sheet for me to run through with her. _I loved her smile. _I smiled at her and started to run her through it. I grabbed a chair and sat on it the wrong way round, with my chest leaning on the backrest. I continued teaching her and every time I asked her a question or looked up at her, she looked nervous, biting her lip. She must be worrying about something. I taught her until I looked at the clock. We were only supposed to stay here until 5, it was now 5:30,  
'Ok, that's it for today' I told her smiling,  
'Oh, really?' she asked, her tone sad. I laughed,  
'Sadly, I was really enjoying our little studying session' I said, in a flirty tone, _what the hell am I doing? _She giggled, _her giggle is so cute...Stop it!  
_'Me too' she agreed, smiling,  
'Really?' I asked, smiling,  
'Yeah, you're a great teacher, I understand everything better when we're alone' she said, smiling. Was it me, or was her tone slightly seductive? I shook my head a little, must have been me. _When we're alone. _I smiled noticing we we're alone and imagining all the things I could do to her _alone. Oh my god, I'm such a perv... _'Sir?' she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts,  
'Miss Puckett?' I asked, back smiling,  
'Sam' she corrected, 'Um-same time tomorrow?' she asked,  
'Yes, I'll see you then' I said, smiling. She smiled and stood up from her desk. I tried not to look when her dress rode up slightly. She looked up at me and smiled,  
'Thanks' she smiled, before walking out the door. I couldn't help it, I checked out her ass _and those heels she was wearing...fuck, I'm getting a perverted crush on one of my students. _

SPOV

Oh my god, that was amazing, being able to spend that much time alone with him. Truth be known, I wasn't really listening to what he saying. He looked so sexy, I swear to god, I saw him checking me out at one point. Oh god, am I completely deluded to think that he, a professor, might have a crush on me too, a student? Oh my god. I unlocked my car and threw my bag into the back seat. I started the engine and headed back to the flat.

I threw my keys on the couch, along with my bag and collapsed by them,  
'Hey! How'd it go?' Amber came hopping out of her room, 'Are you failing?' she asked,  
'N-Yes' I answered, coming up with a plan,  
'Aw, really?' she asked, 'But you love Psychology!' she exclaimed, 'Are you gonna drop it?' usually Amber wouldn't ask a question like this, but it being so little way through the year, now would be the best time to drop it and pick up something else,  
'No, I'm meeting up with him same time tomorrow to learn and shit' I shrugged, picking up the TV remote,  
'Ok, ok' Amber said, sitting next to me, 'So, what happened?' she asked, smiling,  
'Well, I can't be sure but I think he likes me to' I said. She sighed,  
'Sam-' she started,  
'No, I know, he's a teacher, I'm a student blah, blah, blah I know it sounds crazy but-'  
'So, what are you gonna do?' she asked,  
'Well, there's not much I can do' I replied,  
'No, I meant about you failing' she said,  
'Oh' I said, thinking. I stood up and walked toward my door,  
'Where are you going?' Amber exclaimed,  
'Maybe we've been going about this wrong' I called over my shoulder,  
'What?' she asked,  
'Well, today we went for cute' I said. I turned to her before I went in my room, 'Tomorrow, we're going for god damn sexy'


	3. Unbelievable

**Hey guys :) Thanks SO much for all the awesome reviews! I didn't expect to get that much from this story actually...:P Ok, I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys so enjoy :)  
Oh, I wrote this at like three in the morning so if there are any spelling mistakes then tell me :)**

**REVIEW!**

The next day, I told Amber to take the bus and I'd meet her later, seeing as I wasn't coming in till later anyway. She was _not _happy about it but she did. I'd spent nearly all last night trying to find the perfect outfit for Benson. I was trying to go for sexy, but not slutty. I looked through all my clothes to realise all the sexy clothes I owned were slutty as well. So, I gave up and decided on sexy and slutty. I picked out a short black skirt that had laces down the front that had to be done up, causing ribbon to hang of the end of the skirt and at the bottom it had purple lace going all around (Link on my profile if you want to look, and I think you should cause I'm shit at describing:P ) To go with it, I picked out a revealing black to-well, I think corset would be a better word. It was a strapless, tight black corset with buttons all down the middle. I did my hair and makeup first. I let my hair hang down my shoulders, halfway down my back, and curled it. I then put my foundation on. I had cream foundation and I rarely put a powder over it, but I did today. I grabbed my mascara and eyeliner that I rarely used and put a fair amount on. I put a touch or black eye shadow on before finishing with blood red lipstick.

I put the outfit on, struggling a bit with the buttons on the corset but eventually making my way out the bedroom door. I put my chocker on that I found among a pile of tangled necklaces. It was a thin band that said 'Sexy' in jewelled letters. I slipped my bracelet that was black with black leaves and jewels around it, on and put my long, silver earrings in that had bits of black on the end. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Amber had left me a birthday breakfast on the side along with a note. _Happy Birthday! Meet in the bar for a birthday drink with me and the girls when you get in! :D. _I smiled and grabbed a slice of toast that was on the plate and took a bite out of it. Igrabbed my bag that was black and matched on the couch before putting my sexy black high heels on. They had ribbons on that went a quarter of the way up your leg so it took a hell of a long time to get them on, but eventually I did and I walked out the door, not bothering to get a coat to show off my shoulders, it was pretty warm anyways.

I shut my car door and slipped some sunglasses on, seeing as it got sunnier on the drive here. I locked the door with my keys and started walking to the psychology building. I was a bit nervous to see Benson. _What_ _if he doesn't like how I look?_ _What if he thinks its slutty? What if I chicken out? How am I going to do this? _My plan was to seduce him, but I'd never done that kinda thing before. _I can't do this, why did I think I could? _I shook all my thoughts off. If I was dressed like a slut, I was gonna act like one too. I smiled at all the boys I passed, occasionally giving some a flirty wave. I passed a reflective window and stopped and searched in by bag for my blood red lip stick. I pulled it out and touched up my lipstick looking at my reflection in the widow. When I finished, I turned to see a group of boys, watching me. I rubbed my lips together and walked off, wiggling my hips. I was heading toward the psychology building when an arm reached out and pulled me to the side,  
'Whoa!' I exclaimed, nearly falling over due to the force I was being pulled at,  
'Sam?' Carly asked, 'What the hell are you doing?' she asked,  
'Do you mind?' I asked, 'I'm on my way to see, Benson' ripping my arm out of her hand,  
'Ohhhh' she said, and smiled,  
'No, no, no!' I said, catching on to what she thought. I still didn't want to tell her that I was in lo-Ahem, like him, 'I'm failing so I came up with a plan' I said, smiling,  
'Which is?' she asked,  
'To seduce him until he raises my grade' I said,  
'Right, that's why' she smiled,  
'It is!' I protested, 'But the thing is I have no idea on how to seduce a guy' I admitted,  
'Seriously?' she asked,  
'No' I answered,  
'Yeah, but you've had-y'know, haven't you?' she asked. I hesitated, before shaking my head,  
'Nope' I said,  
'Seriously?' she asked, 'With your body, I would have figured guys would be all over you' she said. I shrugged,  
'Listen just tell me how to do this' I begged,  
'Sam, you did this much on your own' she said, gesturing to my clothes, 'You must have had some idea of how you were gonna do this' she said, 'Or what you wanted to do'  
'Ok, fine' she said, 'Ok, listen I have a lecture in a bit, but I'm having a drink with the girls, wanna come with?' she asked. I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't because I was meeting Benson,  
'I can't Carls, I have to-'  
'But it's your birthday drink!' she exclaimed,  
'Yeah, but I have to meet Benson and-' but she beat me to it, 'I know for a fact that you don't have to meet him for half an hour, so don't even think about saying that' she said, pulling me by my hand to the cafeteria,  
'Have you always had those shoes?' she asked,  
'Yeah, why?' I asked,  
'I have to borrow them off you, they're so sexy!' she exclaimed. I laughed, 'By the way-' she said, and I raised an eyebrow, 'Happy Birthday!' she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I never really cared for my birthday very much. I just saw as an excuse to party, not that you needed an excuse in college. We approached the table and all the girls had their eyes on me with their mouths hanging open,  
'Sam, oh my god' Colette said,  
'You look sexy' Cerise commented, 'What happened?' she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her, 'You know what I mean' she said,  
'Yeah, Sam what's up?' Bells asked,  
'Well, girls' I said, sitting down and putting my bag on the floor, 'It turns out I am failing psychology, so I have a plan' I said, looking at Amber She was eating her lunch, looking down at the plate and smiling,  
'You gonna tell us or-?' Bells started,  
'Yeah, I'm gonna seduce him until he gives me the grade I deserve' I said, shrugging,  
'I did that once' Cerise commented,  
'No, you didn't' I said,  
'Well, I promised to throw him a fuck if he gave me a good grade' Cerise said,  
'Did he?' Bells asked,  
'Yep'  
'Did you?' she asked. She looked up at us smiling,  
'Isn't he your boyfriend?' I recalled her bringing him round my place for a party,  
'Yep, but he got fired' she shrugged,  
'Ok then...' Carly said, trailing off, 'So, Sam what's happening tonight?' she asked, smiling,  
'Yeah, happy birthday Sam!' the all shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled,  
'Did you get my breakfast this morning?' Amber smiled at me,  
'Yeah, thanks it was really sweet' I smiled,  
'I try' she replied, 'So what it happening tonight?' They all looked at me for an answer,  
'I dunno, I haven't had time to plan it, I've been too busy' I shrugged,  
'Too busy thinking of different positions to fuck Benson it, no doubt' Cerise commented,  
'Studying' I said,  
'No party?' Carly and Celeste asked me, looking sad,  
'Well, I told Jake I had no time to plan and he told me to leave it all to him but I haven't seen him today and I don't know where-' I said, looking around. Just then, I felt two fingers poke me in the side. I jumped up screaming, due to the fact I'm ticklish, as a result. I turned around to hit my attacker, and it was Jake,  
'Jake!' I hit him on the shoulder,  
'Easy sweetheart' he said, smiling, 'Hey, happy birthday' he smiled. I sighed and turned around going to sit down when he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, 'You look really sexy, Benson's a lucky man' I smiled, and he kissed me on the neck several times before letting me sit down. He knelt down beside me at our table, 'Good news, ladies' he started, 'Parties on' he said, 'Your place at seven' he said, gesturing between me and Amber,  
'Oh my god, thanks!' I said, throwing my arms around him,  
'Wow, I should probably get some drinks in' I contemplated,  
'No need' he said, 'Chris is taking it over to your place now' Chris was his roommate,  
'Seriously? That's great, how will he get in?' I asked,  
'Oh, I gave him my key' he said. Jake has a key to my place, if he's ever bored, we can hang,  
'Oh my god, thanks for doing this' I said,  
'No big deal' he said, 'Come on' he said, taking my hand,  
'Where we going?' I asked, grabbing my bag, 'I'll see you guys later' I said to the girls, 'Mine and Ambers place at seven is that alright Amber?' I asked,  
'Yeah, of course' she answered, smiling,  
'Ok, I'll see you guys then' I said,  
'Oh, wait, Sam, can you give me a ride later? I don't have any money to take the bus' she said. I took my keys out of my bag and tossed them at her,  
'Don't wreck my car' I begged and she smiled, 'See you guys later' I said, smiling,  
'See you later' they said. Jake took me out the cafeteria,  
'Where are we going?' I asked,  
'I am walking you to Psychology where you can happily seduce Benson' he said, smiling,  
'Yeah, I'm failing so I'm gonna-' I started,  
'Sammy, I know you're not failing so don't give me that shit' he said, 'I know that's just an excuse for your friends' he said,  
'Ok, fine' I gave in, sighing,  
'So all of this-' he said, his hand brushing down my shoulders to my waist down to the end of my skirt, playing with the ribbons it, '-is for him, right?' he asked,  
'Yeah' I answered, 'Do you think he'll like it?' I asked,  
'Yeah, you look really hot' he smiled, 'Don't think he'll be able to resist you in those heels' he smiled. I laughed,  
'Hey, listen, don't tell anyone' I said,  
'Ah, Sammy your secret's safe with me' he smiled,  
'Thanks' I smiled back. He walked me to Benson's door,  
'Good luck' he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. He hugged me and started to walk the other way, 'I'm rootin' for him!' he called back. I smiled and laughed. I turned to the door and took a breath. _Ok, don't chicken out, _I told myself, _I'm wearing the costume, time to play the part. _I knocked on the door, slowly. I heard some thing's, desk moving and then the door opened,  
'Samantha, you-' he stopped short of what he was saying when he saw me. I looked up at him eyes wide, mouth open, staring at my outfit.

FPOV

_Holy fucking god._ She looked so sexy. She was wearing a short black and purple skirt and a black corset top. She looked so _fucking hot. _Was she _trying_ to get something to happen?  
'Professor Benson' she greeted, with a smile, whilst walking past me, into the room. I closed the door and looked at her, walking away from me. Oh my god, she was wearing ridiculously sexy heels and her ass looked _really _good in that skirt...  
'Sir?' she asked,  
'Yes?' I asked, still distracted. I looked up at her, for the first time since she came in the room, looked at her face. She was wearing a choker around her neck that said _'Sexy',  
_'Are we gonna get on with it?' she said, dropping her bag down her arm and onto her floor. _Get on with it. _A range of dirty things rushed through my mind at 500mph,  
'Um, yeah, sit down' I gestured to her desk. She walked past me and sat in her seat, making exaggerated movements with her ass before she sat down. She leaned over and reached into her bag and brought out a sheet of paper and a pen. I couldn't help but look at the slither of skin that was exposed when her corset rose up. She sat back up and put her pen in her mouth, wrapping her blood red lips around it,  
'So, what are we doing today?' she asked, 'Anything you want' she said, seductively. _Shit, I couldn't even think properly. _I sat down in the chair in front of her, trying to hide the pretty obvious bulge in my pants. This brought me back to the question I asked myself, _was she trying to get something to happen?  
_'I-um' I struggled out. _Fuck_._ Now I can't even talk properly_,  
'What's the matter?' she whispered at me, whilst leaning forward so she was giving me a nice view of her boobs,  
'Um, I think we should carry on with-' I struggled, 'They studying' I finished,  
'Hmm, are you sure that's what you want to do?' she asked, seductively, wrapping her lips around the pen once more,  
'Yes, I think we should study, as that's what you came here for' I said, opening the text book. I heard her mutter, 'Not the only thing I came for' I swallowed and showed her a page. As I was sitting opposite her, I had to turn the book so she could see it and I was looking at it upside down. She must have noticed that I was struggling to read it because she stood up and started to move her chair,  
'Lemme sit here, so you can see too' she said, placing the chair next to me and sitting closer then she could have,  
'What do you wanna do?' I asked her,  
'Lots of things' she replied, looking into my eyes and smirking. I looked at her once and quickly looked away.

SPOV

I smiled when I saw him quickly look away. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I'd never done this before, I mean I'd never 'seduced' a guy before, I was completely running on impulse,  
'I-um-looking at your lab reports-' he stammered out. I smiled, '-you're having some trouble on central tendency?' he said, in an asking tone,  
'Yeah, can you help me with that?' I asked, tone low,  
'Yes, um-central tendency is-um-' he started struggling his words when I started running one finger in circles on his leg, under the desk, 'when you have, um, the mean or the-' he managed. I smiled and slowly brought started dragging my hand up his leg towards his, um, 'package',  
'-median and then you um-' he shivered when my hand got close to his 'package' and he jumped up from his seat,  
'What's wrong, sir?' I asked, standing up and walking toward him, slowly,  
'Um, you just-' he struggled out,  
'I what?' I asked, stepping closer to him and twirling a strand of my hair in my fingers,  
'Uh-' he managed out. I kept slowly stepping toward him and I could tell that he was nervous and trying to hold back. If I wasn't sure if he liked me in the past, I was more convinced now,  
'I think you liked it' I said, stepping in front of him and playing with the end of his tie. He didn't say anything, just watching me, more specifically, my lips, 'I think you wanted me to do more' I whispered, 'I think you wanted to do more _with_ me, _to _me' I whispered, my lips now right next to his ear as I managed to pull him down to my level by pulling his tie. As soon as the words 'To me' slid off my lips, he grabbed my shoulders and crashed my lips to his. I was a bit surprised at his roughness but kissed him back. He grabbed my cheeks and I ran my hands up his back and through his hair. He kissed me harder and, as a result, lent into me causing me to step back repeatedly or else, fall over. We walked back into some desks that screeched and whined as they scraped across the floor as they bounced off my back. I eventually hit the back wall and I slightly whimpered as my head hit the wall. Benson took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He ran his hand through my hair and I moaned as he trailed his lips down to my neck,  
'Ah, Benson!' I scolded when I felt him start to nibble on my skin,  
'Freddie' he reminded me to call him. I wasn't going to; it felt weird, calling him by his first name. He kissed back up my neck and kissed me on the lips again. His hand trailed around my shoulders, down my side and trailed up my legs,  
'You're so soft' he mumbled against my lips. I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't. He slid his hand up my leg, going under my skirt, 'God, I've wanted to get my hands on you all semester' he growled. I smiled,  
'Me too' I said and he kissed me again. Just then, there was a knock at the door. We instantly pulled apart as he un-tucked his shirt and I wiped my lipstick from around my mouth, which was undoubtedly all over my face by now,  
'Um, ready for cleaning?' a man asked as he poked his head through the door,  
'Um, yes we were just finishing' Benson replied, picking up his stuff from his desk and grabbing his keys. I quickly picked up my bag and started walking toward the door,  
'Thanks for helping, sir' I told Benson before I walked out the door. I shut the door and started walking through the building toward the door. _Oh my god, what the hell just happened? I had a plan to seduce him but I didn't actually think that he would initiate the first move. He _kissed _me. I hadn't even planned to kiss him really, just flirt a little. _I reached the door and pushed it open. I started walking to the car lot when a pair of arms grabbed me, pulled me back and pushed me up against a wall,  
'No you don't' a familiar, husky voice said. I smiled as he put his arms either side of my head, hands on the wall and kissed me again. _Oh my god. Every time he kisses me it's like a new set of electric jolts spiralling down my body. _One of his hands left the wall and made its way into my hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. _If I were to die right now, I'd die happy. _I moaned as his hand started slipping down to my neck, across my shoulders and down to my hips. Suddenly, we heard some students talking around the corner of the building sounding like they were heading this way,  
'Shit' Benson hissed under his breath before grabbing his stuff and my hand. He pulled me through the car lot to his car, 'Get in' he commanded. I did as I was told and sat in the passenger seat of his car. He started driving down the road, 'Is there somewhere quiet we can go?' he asked, 'I don't know this part of the city very well, I live the opposite side' he said,  
'Yeah, um, stay on this road and take the first right exit' I told him. He did as I said and turned off, 'It's an old car park but no one ever comes here' I told him. He parked the car and took his seatbelt off. He immediately leant over me and kissed me again. I couldn't move, half due to the fact he was pushing me back, half due to the fact my seatbelt was still on. I kissed him back and he slid his hands over my shoulders and into my hair, lightly pushing my head to him more. I literally felt like I was on fire: My heart was burning, my skin was tingling with warmth, and the rest of my body was scorching as heat flooded through me like a sweep of a powerful flame.

I could feel Benson's chest crushing against my own as I tried to lean forward and get closer to him, but the seat belts were separating us. He obviously felt me struggling because he reached down with one hand and unbuckled my seat belt. It disconnected with a soft click and flew off my chest as he let go of it.

Once my seat belt was off, I was finally free to move closer to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. Benson wrapped his arms around my back, hugging me close to him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his hands came up to the back of my shoulders and he started tracing circles on my back. _Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, I mean, I was gonna try to seduce him but I never thought in a million years it would actually work! Oh my god, I can't believe it, I have _so _much to tell Amber when I get back...get back to the flat...where the party's going on,  
_'Shit!' I cursed out loud, pulling away from Benson,  
'What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?' he asked, concerned,  
'No, it's not you, I just remembered-Shit!' I cursed again, pushing Benson back into his seat, 'What time is it?' I asked,  
'Half seven' he replied,  
'Fuck! I'm late!' I said, putting my seatbelt on, 'Can you give me a lift back to my place?' I asked,  
'Sure, where am I going?' he asked, putting his belt on and starting the car,  
'Caledonia mills?' I asked, wondering if he knew where it was,  
'I know it' he said, pulling out of the car lot,  
'Shit' I mumbled under my breath, Amber was _not _going to be happy with me,  
'What are you late for? May I ask?' he asked,  
'My own fucking birthday' I replied,  
'It's your birthday?' he asked and I nodded, 'Happy birthday' he smiled,  
'Everyone keeps saying that' I said, absentmindedly,  
'Well, yeah, cause it is your birthday' he laughed slightly,  
'Yeah, I guess' I sighed, dramatically. He smiled and let out a laugh. Once we got to my apartment building I undid my seat belt and turned to him, 'So-' I said, dragging it out, not knowing what to say next,  
'Listen,' he started reaching into his back pocket. He brought out his wallet and started digging in it, '-here's my cell number' he said, giving me the card. I took it and slipped it in bag, 'Call me if you ever want some company' he said, tone slightly seductive. I smiled and leant in to kiss him,  
'Get in there, mate!' one of the drunken chavs that always hung out outside our building at that time,  
'Piss off!' I shouted back,  
'Who are they?' Benson asked,  
'Some random guys, they always hang around here at this time' I shrugged. They continued shouting things at me as I started to get out the car. I closed the door to see that Benson got out too, 'What are you doing?' I asked,  
'I'm walking you up to your place' he answered, 'I'm not letting you walk past those guys with you looking as sexy as you do now' he said. _Sexy. He thought I looked sexy. _  
'Ok, but coming up to the apartment's not a good idea, there are lots of people from college there and they'll see you and start asking questions' I said,  
'Up to your floor then' he smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the elevator. One of the guys wolf-whistled as I walked passed. Once we got in the elevator, he kissed me,  
'You free tomorrow?' he asked. I smiled and took out my phone and text his number so he'd have mine. A second later, his phone beeped. I sent him a text saying,  
_To: Benson  
From: 07685723462  
yes ;)_ Here's my apartment # 05738205382

'Call me at home if I don't answer my cell, it's only me and Amber' I told him, smiling. The doors to the elevator opened and I kissed him once before I got out, 'Call me' I smiled at him before the doors started closing. Just before they closed, his stuck his hand out between them and re-opened them. He quickly walked toward me and grabbed my face and kissed me once more before he went. He pulled away and smiled,  
'Night Princess' he smiled, before the doors closed. I'm sure I blushed. I reached into my bag and took my keys out before walking across the floor to my place. I put the keys in the lock and was prepared for any yelling I was about to get. I opened the door and the party was in full swing. There was a big table full of drinks and food in the corner of the room, the music was pumping and there were so many people you could barely more. As people started noticing I walked in I was bombarded with 'Happy birthday' messages. I saw Amber talking to Jake. She turned and saw me. She ran up to me,  
'Where have you been?' she snapped, 'You're 52 minutes late!' she complained,  
'I was with Benson' I said, as low as I possibly could,  
'Well, I suppose I'll let you off as it's your birthday' she said, loudly. I rolled my eyes, 'I want deets later' she hissed to me before Jake came over to me,  
'Oh, wait there! I'm gonna go get your present' Amber said to me before scurrying off,  
'Happy Birthday, gorgeous' he said, before hugging me,  
'Jake, thanks for doing all this' I said, gesturing to the party, 'It's amazing!' I exclaimed,  
'No biggie' he shrugged, 'Oh, I almost forgot' he pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to me,  
'Oh, Jake you didn't' t have to' I said,  
'Let me explain to you how birthday parties usually work' he started, smiling, 'There are presents involved, generally being given to the birthday-ee' he said,  
'Oh shut up' I said, hitting him on the shoulder lightly,  
'Open' he commanded, pointing to the box. I opened it and pulled out a silver, star shaped keyring. I smiled and turned it over, it was engraved,

_Sammy,  
Happy Birthday  
Love Jake  
XxxX_

'Aw, Jake I love it' I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, 'Thanks' I smiled, 'Hey, where's Beth?' I asked, 'Didn't you ask her?' I asked,  
'No, I invited her, she didn't really want to come to a birthday party, not her scene' he said,  
'You mean she didn't want to come to _my _birthday party' I said. We hadn't really ended our friendship on the best terms,  
'Well-' he said and we both laughed,  
'Happy birthday Sam!' Amber exclaimed, giving me a package. I smiled and unwrapped it. It was the shirt I'd wanted from a shop for-_ever! _  
'Oh my god, Amber!' I exclaimed, 'I love it!' I said, hugging her, 'Thanks' I smiled.

It was now one in the morning and people were starting the fade out the door. As the last person went Amber turned to me,  
'Ok, deets!' she exclaimed to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the couch. I laughed,  
'Well, I went along with my plan and well, stuff happened and we ended up in his car, kissing' I said,  
'Uh hu, I said details not short versions' she said,  
'Ok, um, I went along with my plan and then he kissed me and-'  
'Wait, _he_ kissed _you_?' she asked,  
'Yeah, I was surprised to' I said, 'Then a cleaner came in, didn't see us, but we went in his car to that abandoned car lot behind the deserted theatre and we made out' I finished,  
'Well, that I _never _expected' she said,  
'What do you mean by that?' I asked,  
'Nothing' she shrugged, 'It's just I never thought you'd happen, y'know, student and a teacher? Stuff you read in teen novels right?' she asked,  
'Well, we're not an item' I told her,  
'I thought you made out?' she asked, confused,  
'Yeah, but we never said we were an 'item' or anything' I told her,  
'Well, you better find out' she said, 'Or you'll be stuck fuck buddies'  
'Oh, shut up' I said, standing up, 'I'm going to bed' I walked toward my door,  
'Night!' Amber called after me. I waved my hand behind me before shutting my bedroom door behind me. I slipped my skirt and corset off and slipped my sleeping shorts on an old shirt. I took my jewellery off and slipped into bed. I was just drifting to sleep when my phone beeped signalling I had a text. I reached over and picked it up off the nightstand,

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_Night, princess ;)_

I smiled and quickly typed a reply,

_To: Benson  
From: Sammy_

_Call me tomorrow :) _

before putting the phone back on the nightstand and closing my eyes.


	4. Strawberry scented body wash

**Ok guys, I know it's short but the next one will be longer and I'm hoping to get it up soon :)  
Enjoy and REVIEW! Please? **

I woke up due to the light shining through my window. I only just remembered that I didn't close the curtains. I yawned and threw my sheets back. I rand my hand through my hair and picked up my phone. _10:25_. I decided to get up now rather than lie in. I wanted to be ready if Benson called. I needed a shower anyways. I stripped down and got in the shower. I washed my hair and used my strawberry scented body wash I keep in the cupboard for special occasions. I figured if Benson was gonna call, and we were gonna meet, I may as well smell nice. I heard the phone ring as I was washing the last of the shampoo out of my hair,  
'I'll get it!' I called to Amber, getting out the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. I ran out the door into the lounge, 'I got it, I got it' I hurriedly told Amber who was in the kitchen getting her breakfast,  
'Calm down' Amber smiled,  
'Hello?' I asked, when I picked up the phone,  
'Princess?' Bensons voice came down the phone,  
'Hi' I replied, in a sweet voice, 'How are you?' I asked,  
'After last night?' He asked, 'I'm great' he said, I could hear him smiling,  
'Me too' I smiled,  
'Listen, what are you doing today?' he asked,  
'You tell me' I whispered and he laughed lightly,  
'Meet me downstairs in ten' he said,  
'Mmkay' I replied, hanging up and heading back to my room,  
'So, what you doing today?' Amber said, smiling knowingly at me,  
'Going out' I replied, walking into my room. I quickly slipped some shorts on and spaghetti strap shirt, it was warm enough outside to wear them, and started blow-drying my hair whilst drying it with a towel. Once my hair was dry I pulled it into a ponytail. I slapped some make up on and slipped my phone in my pocket. I walked out into the lounge and quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before walking toward the door,  
'See you later' I called to Amber, grabbing a light, flowing jacket just in case it got cold,  
'See you, hey listen, don't forget about-'  
'Yeah, got it!' I called back, focused on seeing Benson. I quickly ate my apple and disposed of it on the lower floor bin before I got to the car lot. The elevator doors opened and the first thing I saw was Benson's car with Benson sitting in the front seat. I smiled and made my way to the car. I opened the door and slipped in the passenger seat,  
'Hey' I said, smiling,  
'God, I missed you' Benson said, before leaning over and kissing me,  
'It's only been a night' I reminded him,  
'Too long' he mumbled against my lips. After a minute, he pulled away, 'Mm, strawberry' he said. I smiled.

'Hey, don't you think we should get out of here?' I asked, after about 10 minutes of making out in the car. He laughed and started the car, 'So, where are we going?' I asked,  
'Back to my place' he said and my eyes widened. _His_ place. Where _things _might happen. Most likely...'Is that alright?' he asked. I smiled and nodded,  
'Of course' I smiled.

He fumbled with the keys as we were standing outside his apartment door. He finally found the right key and opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I smiled and walked in. His place was small but spacious. He didn't have a lot of room but the room was so...clear. He closed the door and came up behind me. He started sliding my jacket off my shoulders and hung it up on a coat rack near the door,  
'Drink?' he asked me, heading into the kitchen,  
'Yeah, got any coke?' I asked,  
'Of course' he smiled, going into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a glass of coke for me an lemonade for him,  
'Thanks' I smiled as I took it from him, as we sat on the couch,  
'I think we should talk' he said, putting his glass down.  
'A-about what?' I asked, nervously,  
'Well, what you were thinking when you came into my classroom looking as sexy as hell would be a good start' he said. I smiled and laughed slightly,  
'I don't know, I guess I-I don't know' I shrugged,  
'Yes, you do' Benson smiled,  
'Well, I guess I kinda wanted something to happen' I said, quietly. He smiled,  
'Really?' he asked, smiling,  
'Yeah, I've kinda liked you for, well since I started college' I admitted, blushing signalling my embarrassment,  
'Don't be embarrassed' he said, running a finger over my cheek, making me blush even more, 'I liked you too' he said,  
'Really?' I asked, trying not to display my excitement,  
'Ever since you walked into my classroom' he admitted,  
'Wow' I breathed. He smiled,  
'Ok, enough talk' he said, leaning toward me. I smiled and our lips met. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands up through my hair and slipped his tongue through my mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer. His hands ran down my neck and over my shoulders as I moved my hands to his hair. He nibbled my bottom lip and I moaned, doing the same to him. He groaned and trailed his hands down my sides and back up, under my shirt. His hands made their way to my bra strap as my hands subconsciously went to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up,  
'Mmm, bedroom?' he asked, against my lips. I froze, 'What?' he pulled away, noticing how I stiffened, 'We don't have to if it's too fast, I mean we can-'  
'No, no it's not that' I said,  
'Then what's wrong?' he asked. 'Princess?' he prompted, after a didn't say anything,  
'Ok, well, it's just that I-I haven't really...done _that _before' I admitted, looking away from him,  
'Really?' he asked. I nodded, still not looking at him,  
'Wow, with your looks, I assumed guys would be all over you' he mumbled,  
'That's what Carly said' I mumbled. He laughed,  
'Listen,' he said, taking my hands, 'We don't have to if you want to-' he started,  
'No, I want to!' I interrupted him, accidently seeming more eager than I wanted to let on, 'I just don't know how to-I mean I don't know-' I struggled finding the right thing to say, I probably sounded like an idiot right now,  
'You don't have to worry about a thing, Princess' he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him again. I really did want to, I was just afraid of looking stupid, I mean I'm so..._inexperienced. _He took my hand and started leading me to the bedroom. _Oh my god, what if he thinks I'm stupid for not knowing how to act or what to do? Amber told me that your first time-_I stopped in my tracks,  
'What's wrong?' Benson asked, turning to me,  
'It's gonna hurt...isn't it?' I asked. He sighed and grabbed my face with both hands. He leant down and kissed me sweetly,  
'I'll be gentle, Princess' he whispered. I smiled slightly and nodded.

**Please review! I'll love you forever! :D**


	5. Essays

**Ok, so this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I uploaded early because I got so many people asking me to update quickly so here it is! Hope you enjoy :) REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me happy! :D**

'So you never needed help then?' Benson asked still trying to get his head around my plans, 'With anything?' We were lying in his bed, me leaning on his chest and him leaning against the headboard. I smiled and shook my head,  
'For the fifth time, no' I replied, smiling,  
'Wow, I mean-' he started but was interrupted by my phone going off. I reached to the floor beside the bed and grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my shorts. The screen lit up and said I had two texts from Amber and one from Carls.

_To: Sam  
From: Amber_

_Where are you?_

_To: Sam  
From: Carly_

_where r u? Ur l8!_

_To: Sam  
From: Amber_

_You forgot didn't you? _

_Crap, I had forgotten, me, Carly and Amber were gonna meet up for a movie. _

'Crap' I said, out loud, quickly getting up. I groaned slightly from moving too quickly because I still felt a slight ache down 'there'  
'You ok?' he asked,  
'Uh, yeah' I replied, slipping my shorts on,  
'Where are you going?' he asked,  
'I forgot, I'm meeting Carly and Amber for a movie' I looked at my phone, 'Shit, I'm 45 minutes late' I mumbled, slipping my shirt over my head,  
'Stay' he said,  
'No, I can't' I told him,  
'The movie would have already started by now' he said, 'And they would have gone in' he said, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me down on the bed,  
'You're a bad influence on me' I joked,  
'Does that mean you'll stay?' he asked,  
'Let's go out' I said,  
'Where?' he asked, 'Everywhere around here carries the risk of us getting seen by someone' he said,  
'Ok, well, how about we drive somewhere and then take a walk?' I suggested,  
'A walk?' he asked, raising an eyebrow,  
'Yeah' I confirmed, 'It's a nice day, what you got against walking?' I asked,  
'Nothing' he said, 'Let's do it' he smiled.

We drove to a town just outside of Seattle. It was sort of an abandoned town, as in people who didn't live there, never went there. Benson opened my car door for me and I got out. We parked just outside an orchard. We started walking, me alongside him and he grabbed my hand. I smiled, and he intertwined his fingers with mine,  
'So,' he started, 'Tell me about yourself' he said. I laughed, thinking he was joking, trying to find a conversation starter, but when I looked at his face I realised he was serious,  
'Really?' I swallowed,  
'Yeah, I wanna know about you' he said, smiling,  
'Ok, um...' I said, not knowing where to start, 'Questions?' I asked, hoping he'd help, 'I'm not good at this'  
'That's fine' he said, smiling, 'Ok, well what about your childhood?' he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him,  
'Ok, um, yeah it was alright' I shrugged,  
'Alright?' he asked, 'all I get is alright?'  
'I dunno, I don't really remember much or my childhood' I admitted, 'I, um, fell when I was 12 onto a corner of a wall and I kinda have had distorted views of anything that happened before that' I said,  
'Ok, um, where'd you live?' he asked,  
'London' I answered,  
'Really?' he asked. I nodded,  
'So, why didn't you stay there for college?' he asked,  
'Cause I wanted to get out if that lifestyle' I said, 'Y'know, 'away from the parents' and all that' I smiled, 'Too crowded' I added,  
'What about your parents?' he asked. I didn't answer for a while,  
'What _about _myparents_?_' I squeaked out,  
'Are they still together?' he asked. I didn't speak for a bit, just looking around me. It was only now I noticed that we'd circled the orchard and we're now doing it again,  
'Sam?' he asked,  
'Sorta' I answered his question,  
'Sorta?' he asked,  
'Well, they're still married, y'know, 'legally' and everything but my dad he's-' I stopped for a second, '-in jail' I finished,  
'What? Why?' he blurted, 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just-'  
'He's in jail cause he-' I stopped, taking a breath, '-used to hit mom and me' I admitted. When he didn't say anything, I got a bit nervous and started talking, 'My mum and dad used to be happily married until I came along, or at least that's what he told me' I shrugged, 'Ever since I was four, he'd go out drinking and come back late night/early morning and he'd start yelling and hitting' I said, trying not to think about it too much, 'Yeah, so anyways, Dad's in jail, mum's in London and I'm here' I smiled,  
'Sam, I-' he struggled, 'When did he-I mean, who-what about your mother?' he asked,  
'My dad got arrested on the 24th of July, 2010' I said,  
'But that's only two years ago' he commented,  
'Yep' I agreed, 'Anyway, my mum always fought for me, she stood up to him, held him back, gave me advice and protected me when no one else could' I smiled. He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug,  
'You've got me to now, Princess' he said, hugging me tighter. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. W e stood there, just hugging for what felt like 5 minutes but was actually 20, until I pulled away,  
'So, what about you?' I asked, wiping a tear of my cheek that had become astray,  
'Nothing much to say really, I lived in Brighton, went to Carnegie Mellon University and graduated early and became a professor at a University where I met the most amazing girl' he said, smiling and pecking me on the lips. I smiled back,  
'I guess you're pretty great too' I smirked. He smiled and leant down to kiss me again. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, _'When I kissed the teacher' _by ABBA, (What? I like them!) signalling I had a call,  
_'I was in a trance, when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly, I took the chance when I kissed the teacher'_

'Hm, fitting' Benson said, commenting on my choice of ringtone song. I smiled and pulled my phone out of my pocket. _Amber,_

''_Sup?' _I answered,_  
'Where are you? We were supposed to have a movie night' _she reminded me,_  
'Oh, shit!' _I cursed myself,_ 'Listen, I'll be there in-' _I took the phone away from my ear, 'How long does it take to get back from here?' I asked Benson,  
'About 45 minutes' he answered. I groaned,  
_'-about an hour?' _I asked,_  
'Uh, fine hurry up! I've got a line of Disney films!' _she squealed,_  
'Of course you do' _I commented, laughing,_  
'Hurry up!' _she yelled, before hanging up,  
'I need to go' I said, _What is with me? I keep forgetting our plans,_ I cursed myself, 'I have to go meet Amber' I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the car, 'We're having a movie night' I smiled,  
'Oh, sounds like fun' he commented,  
'They are, we have them like, every other week' I told him,  
'Oh, wouldn't you run out of movies?' he asked. I laughed and we got in the car. On the way back, Benson kept asking me stupid questions like, what's my favourite colour/flower/_mineral_?  
'You busy tomorrow?' he asked, stopping the car in front on my building,  
'Yep, I have an essay due' I said,  
'Forget it' he pleaded,  
'It's _your _essay' I reminded him,  
'Well, I'm sure you can earn the grade some other way' he said, leaning down to kiss me,  
'Ok, listen' I said, putting a finger on his lips and pushing him away slightly, 'We need to establish some rules here' I said and he raised his eyebrow at me, 'Y'know, for us' I clarified,  
'Ok, shoot' he said,  
'Ok, well, first I don't want any interference with my education at all' I said and he nodded,  
'Second, we need to be strictly student-teacher at college' I said,  
'Of course' he agreed, 'Any more?' he asked, smirking,  
'I'll let you know when I think of them' I smiled, 'Ok, I gotta go' I said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. I went to pull away, but he held the back of my head, keeping me there and kissing me for a few more minutes. He pulled away, 'Sweet dreams, Princess' he smiled,  
'Night' I replied, getting out the car and walking towards my apartment.

'Hey, what movie are we watching?' I asked, shutting the door. I threw myself on the couch and realised Amber was not in the lounge, there was, however, a note on the table. I picked it up,

_Sam,_

_Gone to bed, see you in the morning :)_

_Amber_

I sighed and put down the note. _So, I could have stayed with Benson after all, _I threw my stuff on my bed and went in the bathroom. I washed my face and took all my jewellery off. I went into the bedroom and slipped into my sleepwear. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I kept thinking about Benson and I'd find myself smiling with my eyes closed. Eventually, I turned and got my phone off the bedside table,

_To: Benson  
From: Sam_

_I cant stop thinking about u...xx_

I sent it and almost immediately got a reply,

_To: Sam  
From: _ _Benson_

_Me too, I miss you :) 3 x_

Oh my god, he sent a heart? What does that mean? Is it just a meaningless heart? Does it mean something? Should I send a heart?

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
Miss u 2 :) can we meet tomoz? Forget my essay, I'll make an excuse ;) 3_

One heart, no kisses, that's ok, right?

_To: Sam  
From: Benson  
Haha well, I forgot, I've got a bunch of essays to mark, wanna come over? 3 xx_

Oh my god, a heart _and _two kisses,

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
r u sure? I dont wanna distract u or anything 3 x_

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_It's fine, I'll call you tomorrow, ok? x_

_To: Benson  
From: Sam_

_Ok, talk tomorrow :) x_

I put my phone down and closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. After almost an hour of me just lying there, I gave up and thought I might as well try and do the essay now if I was going to be out seeing Benson tomorrow.

**So there you go :) REVIEW! ;) Please? **


	6. Distractions

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but as some of you know, I was on holiday for two weeks so I couldn't update and I wanted to get something up so it might be a bit short :P Anyways, enjoy! And review! Please! **

FPOV

I was woken by my alarm going off at 9:00. I set it for then because I had a lot of papers to grade before tomorrow, spending yesterday with Sam, really set me back work wise, but I didn't regret it one bit. I got up and slipped some clothes on before calling Sam,  
_'Hello?' _She answered after two rings, _  
'Morning Princess' _I greeted_, 'Did I wake you up?' _I asked, noticing how she sounded tired and slow,  
_'No' _she answered, whist yawning. I laughed, _  
'Wanna come over then?' _I asked, _  
'I don't wanna like, distract you' _she said, _  
'Babe, it's fine, I just enjoy your company' _I told her, _  
'I enjoy yours too' _she said, _'I'll be there in 20 minutes' _she said, _  
'See you then' _I smiled, _  
'You too' _she replied, before hanging up. I grabbed some papers and sat down to start doing some marking. I had gotten on to marking my freshman class paper's, which so coincidently had Sam's in as she arrived,  
'Hey Princess' I greeted, getting up and kissing her. She pulled away,  
'Uh, uh' she scolded me, 'No distractions' she said, 'You need to do your work and you only said you enjoyed my company' she said,  
'What?' I asked in confusion,  
'I'll be over there on the couch while you get on with your marking' she said, taking her jacket off and setting herself down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat down to finish marking the paper I was doing. When I'd finished that paper I turned to her,  
'Y'know, this is not how I imagined today going' I told her,  
'Oh yeah?' she asked, 'What did you think it would go like?'  
'Well, ' I said, getting up and walking toward her, 'maybe a little more talking, a little less clothing' I said, leaning down toward her, 'and a little more of this' I said, as I kissed her. She kissed me back for a while before she realised what she was doing and pushed me away,  
'Nope, uh uh, you've got to do your marking' she said, pointing me to the desk,  
'Are you sure?' I asked, moving her shirt off her shoulder and kissing the skin as it became exposed,  
'Yeah, you have to-to finish it' she said,  
'I could do it later?' I suggested, pushing more of her shirt down off her,  
'But it-it could take you all day' she said, 'It-it looks like-a lot' she managed out,  
'I could do them all later and we could move this into the bedroom?' I asked, slipping my hands around her and up her shirt, drawing small circles on her spine with my thumb, 'And I could do more?' I asked, trailing my hands further up her back, 'More things to make you feel good?' I offered, my hands lightly trailing over her bra strap, 'Hm?' I asked,  
'Fuck it' she said, roughly kissing me. I kissed her back, slipping my tongue in her mouth and running my hands up and down her back. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair, to the back of my head, pushing me toward her more. I undid her bra strap with one hand while playing with her hair with the other,  
'Bedroom?' I asked,  
'Mm' she answered. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, still kissing me as I took her into the bedroom.

I was sitting at the desk in the living room, marking when Sam came out of the bedroom wearing her underwear and my shirt,  
'You have no idea how sexy you look right now' I told her. She smiled and kissed me after sitting on my lap,  
'How many paper's you got left?' she asked,  
'Too many' I answered, kissing her. She laughed. Suddenly, I remembered something,  
'Wait right there' I said, taking Sam off my lap and sitting her down. I went into my bedroom and grabbed the small jewellery box of the side. When I came back, Sam was keeping herself busy by reading the papers I'd graded,  
'I see you're being very generous with your grades' she joked. I smiled as I slid the box over to her on the desk,  
'What's this?' she asked, picking it up and looking at it,  
'Just a little something because I missed your birthday' I told her. She smiled, 'Open it' I nodded toward it. She unwrapped it, with much care and slowely took the piece of jewellery out. It was a silver necklace with a pendant that said _'Princess' _in elegant script. Her mouth fell open,  
'Oh my gosh, I love it' she smiled,  
'Really?' I asked,  
'Yeah, but you didn't have to do this' she told me,  
'Yes, I did, I missed your birthday, it only seems right' I said. She didn't say anything, still in awe about the necklace. She stood up and walked toward me, holding out the necklace,  
'Help me put it on?' she asked. I smiled and nodded. I took the necklace from her and she turned around, scooping her hair up from her back. I felt her shiver as my hands lightly grazed her neck as I fastened the necklace. She turned around and let her hair go again,  
'Beautiful' I said, leaning down to kiss her,  
'Thanks' she said,  
'It's no problem' I smiled. I leant down to kiss her again and she kissed me back,  
'Mmm' she said, pulling back, 'I gotta go' she said, hopping up and going to my room to get her clothes,  
'What?' I called, 'Why?' I asked,  
'I told myself I wouldn't get in the way' she called back,  
'Babe, you're not in the way' I told her through the wall,  
'Of your marking' she clarified,  
'But I want you to stay' I told her,  
'I want me to stay too' she called,  
'Then stay' I told her. Just then I heard a clunk and multiple thumps on the floor,  
'Shit!' Sam shouted. I got up and ran to my room. She was sitting on the floor, now dressed in her clothes, one shoe on, one shoe off, surrounded by a pile of books,  
'What happened?' I asked,  
'I was trying to put my shoe on, lost balance and fell in to the closet and the books fell' she told me rubbing her head, '-and one hit me on the head' she complained, 'That shit's heavy, what is that?' she asked,  
'Psychology text book' I answered. She nodded,  
'Of course it is' she said, me helping her up,  
'Are you ok?' I asked, checking her head,  
'Yeah, I'll live' she smiled. I smiled and kissed her head,  
'So...' I trailed off, 'Stay?' I said, pulling her close to me and slipping my arms around her waist,  
'I can't' she said, resting her hands on my chest,  
'But you-'  
'No, I said I'd go shopping with Amber anyway' she said, 'And you've got work to do' she said, tapping her finger on my chest,  
'Are you sure?' I sighed,  
'Benson! I have to go, ok?' she said,  
'Ok, I don't wanna keep you hostage' I said,  
'Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea' she said, leaning into me so I could feel her breath on my face, 'Maybe some other time' she said, walking past me,  
'At least let me give you a lift' I called, as she headed to the door,  
'Nope, got the car' she said, holding up the keys, 'Work!' she scolded me before she went out the door.


	7. Silver

SPOV

I parked in to the Uni and got out of the car. Amber had already gone in earlier, so I was alone. I put my keys in my bag and headed toward the doors. I didn't have any other lectures today other that Psychology with Benson and I was scared shitless of what might happen. I mean, what if we show signs that make it obvious to others? Or what if he realises what we're doing and how crazy it is and breaks up with me? I fiddled with the '_Princess_' necklace Benson gave me for my 'birthday' while I contemplated all the possibilities. I didn't even realise I'd walked to the bar subconsciously. I always met here with Jake on Mondays for a drink before my lecture,  
'Hey, Sammy' Jake smiled from the end of the bar and got up to kiss me on the cheek,  
'Hey' I replied. He took my hand and led me to his seats,  
'So, what's the 411 on Prof Benson?' he asked, smirking,  
'Nothing' I said, he couldn't know, at least not yet,  
'Really? You seem awfully happy today' he commented, 'Did something happen?' he asked,  
'No' I shook my head, 'Can't a girl be in a good mood?' I asked,  
'Yeah, I guess' he joked, 'Want some lunch?' he asked,  
'Can't' I told him, 'Gotta lecture in a minute' I looked at my watch, 'In fact, I better get going' I said, standing up,  
'Wait' he said,  
'What?'  
'Where did you get that necklace from?' he asked, pointing to Benson's necklace,  
'Oh, um, a friend back in London sent it to me' I covered,  
'Oh, must me some friend' he commented,  
'What do you mean?' I asked,  
'Well, its real silver' he said,  
'So...'  
'Must have cost him a bit' he said. As he said that I decided I'd go get Carls to look at it, she knows all about jewellery. I found her in the canteen with her boyfriend Brad,  
'Carly, can I talk to you for a sec?' I asked, as I approached the table,  
'Hey Sam' she greeted, 'Yeah, sure' she said, getting up. I dragged her over to the end of the canteen and took the necklace off,  
'Can you tell how much this is worth?' I asked, handing her the necklace,  
'Sam, this is gorgeous' she said, looking at the necklace, 'Where did you get it?' she asked,  
'A friend in London sent it to me' I said, 'Do you know how much it's worth?'  
'Sure, it looks to me about 20 carets' she said, 'Which is about-' she thought it over, 'Close to 500 bucks' she said, surprised, 'That must me some friend' she commented, giving the necklace back to me,  
'Really? 500 bucks?!' I asked, taking the necklace back,  
'Yeah' she said, nodding, 'Listen, I need to get back to Brad' she said, 'But if you want to sell that, give me a call' she joked. I laughed once humourlessly,  
'Ok, I'll see you later' I said. _500 bucks?! Why would he spend 500 bucks on me?! He's only known me for a couple of days, well longer than that but we've only been...seeing each other for a few days, Why would he do that? _Without any further thought I started walking to his office. It was like, half an hour before the lecture so no one was around. I knocked on the door of his office and waited. I heard his footsteps come to the door,  
'Yes, Miss Puckett?' he asked, when he opened the door, keeping to my 'Student-teacher' rule  
'Can I talk to you?' I asked,  
'Yes, of course' he said, he was talking rather loud so other people would hear, 'Would this be about the memory abstraction you were having trouble with-' he started. I rolled my eyes,  
'Cut the shit, Benson there's no one around' I said, and walked past him into his office,  
'Right' he said, closing the door behind me, 'What did you wanna talk about?' he asked,

'This' I said, holding up the necklace,  
'The necklace?' he asked, 'is there something wrong with it?'  
'No, it's just my friend Carly said it was worth 500 bucks' I said, 'Is that true?'  
'What happened to a student-teacher relationship?' he asked, smiling,  
'True?'  
'Yeah, why is it a problem?' he asked,  
'Benson, I can't accept this' I said, handing it back to him,  
'What? Why not?' he asked,  
'It's too much' I said, 'Trust me, I'm not worth it' I said, forcing it in his hand,  
'Sam, you're worth a million of these' he said. I'm pretty sure I blushed, 'It was a gift' he said, trying to give it back to me,  
'Benson-' I started,  
'Don't start' he said, starting to put the necklace around my neck, 'it was a gift and I want you to have it' he said, taking his hand away from my neck. I walked over to give him a quick peck on his lips (seeing as we were still in college) but it soon turned into a full blown make out session. I noticed the clock behind Benson and pulled away,  
'Gotta go' I said, smoothening down my hair, 'lecture'  
'Skip and stay with me' he begged,  
'It's your lecture' I reminded him,  
'Oh, shit' he said, realising it was in fact his lecture. I smiled and headed for the door to make sure no one was out there,  
'See you out there' I said, walking out the door when I saw that there was no one out there.

FPOV  
'An experiment on the effects of intuitive theories on memory for attitudes, was done by Ross in 1989-' I was trying to keep focused on the lecture I was supposed to be giving but Sam had decided to take the seat nearest to my desk. I cleared my throat and tried to carry on, '-um, his procedure was that he gathered-' Sam immediately turned her head down to her notepad when I started talking and took notes. She looked so cute when she concentrated, the way she narrowed her eyes, moved her pen, creased her eyebrows together...and the way she bit her lip..._oh god..._  
'Sir?' I heard Sam's voice interrupt me. I cleared my throat before answering her,  
'Yes, Miss Puckett?' I asked,  
'Will we need to know the dates of the psychologists for the examination?' she asked. She looked _so _cute, chewing on the end of her pen,  
'Um, you wouldn't lose marks for it, but it may bump you up a few marks if you put it in' I answered,  
'Thanks' she smiled. I smiled back and nodded.  
'As I was saying-' I carried on with the lecture but the whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off Sam. I couldn't _wait _until I got her alone...

SPOV

I walked out of the lecture hall when it was finished. I was supposed to meet Amber in the library after our lectures as hers finished right after mine. As I pushed the door open and stepped out, a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around ,  
'Sir?' I asked. Benson was standing in front of me,  
'Can I see you for a moment, Miss Puckett?' he asked. I nodded and followed him into his office,  
'What is it?' I asked, as soon as he closed the door, 'I have to go meet Amber-' I started, but I was soon cut off by Benson's lips attacking mine. I started to kiss back and then remembered Amber and pushed him off me, 'I have to meet Amber' I said,  
'Mmm' he mumbled, against my neck,  
'I'm serious, I can't be late' I said, He slowly ran his hands up my back and down and then slid them under my shirt. I moaned slightly, not being able to help the fact it slipped out. He started nibbling on that spot on my collar bone that he knew was sensitive. I groaned as a result and lent my neck back, automatically to give him better access, 'Benson, I have to-' his hands approached my bra strap and slowly traced his fingers over it before undoing it, 'I need to go-' I tried again, but stopped short when I felt his cool, rough hand cup over my breast. I moaned and leant in to kiss him. We made out for a while until my better half made a realisation. I pushed Benson away and sorted my clothes out, 'Tonight' I told him,  
'Round mine?' he asked,  
'Yes' I promised, grabbing my bag,  
'Meet me outside?' he asked. I shook my head,  
'People might see' I said, 'I'll be round yours at 8' I told him before running out the door and heading to the library.


	8. Chocolate covered marshmallows

**Sorry I haven't updates in a while guys :( But here's a long...ish chapter for you to read :) Sorry, if there are any spelling mistakes, I got halfway through spell checker and got bored :P So, read and hopefully enjoy :) Oh, and REVIEW! Please?! ;)**

'Sorry, I'm late' I said to Amber as I sat down at the library,  
'It's fine' she shrugged, not looking up for her work, 'I expected it' she mumbled under her breath,  
'What?' I asked,  
'It's just lately you seem like you're spending all your time with 'Professor Benson '' she used quotation marks with her hands,  
'What's with the quotes?' I asked, 'And I'm sorry if it seems like that to you but-'  
'Nothing, don't worry about it' she smiled at me, 'Forget I said anything'  
'No, I'm sorry' I said, 'I didn't realise you felt that way' she shrugged, 'Listen, how about tonight we spend a night in and watch some movies?' I asked, 'Your choice?' I smiled,  
'Oh, ok then' she gave in, 'I can't stay mad at you' she said, patronised, patting me on the head. I hit her hand off,  
'Great, now I have a class in ten minutes-' seeing as I was late, '-so how about you think of movies and meet me back at the apartment in two hours, ok?' I asked,  
'Yeah, sure' she smiled,  
'Ok, I'll see you later'  
'See you' she replied, giving me a wave. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I was walking down the stairs out of the library. I scrolled down my contacts and selected to call '_Prof Benson_' It rang a few times before he picked up,  
_'Miss me already?' _he asked into the phone. I laughed sarcastically,_  
'Listen, I just called to say that we're gonna have to change our plans for tonight' _I said,  
_'What?' _he asked,_  
'Yeah, I mean-'  
'My office. Now' _he said,_  
'I can't, I have a class-'  
'Skip it' _he said,_ 'I wanna talk' _he said,_  
'But I can't miss it, I have to give-'  
'Sam, just skip it' _he said, again,_  
'I can't, I have to-'  
'Please?' _he asked, in that small voice he knows I love,_  
'Fine, be there soon' _I said, hanging up and sighing.

I pushed the door to Benson's office open and stepped in, slamming it behind me,  
'What do you want?' I asked, folding my arms,  
'That's no way to talk to your Professor' he said. I rolled my eyes,  
'What?' I snapped. I was annoyed that he'd made me skip class  
'Why do we have to change our plans?' he asked, kissing me on the lips once,  
'Cause me and Amber are having a movie night' I told him, 'See, she's a bit upset that I'm spending most of my time with you'  
'Bullshit!' he exclaimed,  
'Well...It's kinda not' I said, 'Think about it, every time I'm with you, I always ditch Amber. The movie night, the cinema...' I gave as examples,  
'Well, she's had you all this time' he shrugged, 'She needs to learn how to share' he smirked, kissing me,  
'Ok, I have to meet Amber back at the apartment, and since _you _made me skip a lecture, I now have two hours free' I smiled,  
'Hmm, what could we do in two hours? Twice?' he asked. I laughed and kissed him again.

I made sure to get back to the apartment with twenty minutes to spare, just in case. I ran to the kitchen and started preparing snacks. Amber wasn't home yet so I made some extra snacks like popcorn and chocolate covered marshmallows, I knew she loved them. I set them on the coffee table just as she came through the door,  
'Yay! Chocolate covered marshmallows!' she squealed. I laughed,  
'Yeah, I thought I'd make up for all the time I've been neglecting you and spending with Benson' I said, 'Well, tonight it's just me, you and a selection of Disney movies' she laughed, 'Okay, what movie have you decided on?' I asked,  
'Well-' she said, rummaging through the pile of DVD's. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket, signalling I had a text. I took it out and saw it was a text from Benson,  
_Miss you, already ;) xxx  
_I put my phone back in my pocket. I vowed to myself that Benson was not going to get in the way of our movie night. Amber sat on the couch with the remote as she'd put the movie in. She pressed play and I found that she chose _Tangled, _One of her favourites and mine,  
'I love this film!' I exclaimed, taking some popcorn,  
'Me too!' she said, excitedly.

We were less than a quarter way through the film and my phone buzzed again and again, it was Benson,

_Sam? I know you got my text, you always have your phone :P xxx  
_I put my phone back in my pocket and didn't reply. Me and Amber were singing along to _I've got a dream_, when my phone buzzed again,

_Sam, you're not answering me because you're on a movie night, right? Xxx _

I sighed and was about to put my phone away when it buzzed again,

_But I'm lonely:( xxx_

I put my phone on the arm of the couch, knowing he'd text again, _  
Sam! Answer me! I'm bored...xxx  
_Oh my god, he was like a little kid! I sighed and texted back,  
_Dont u hav sum markin to do or somethin? :P xxxx  
No, I finished it earlier and now I'm bored :P Come over ;) xxx  
Cant, movie night :P u know that :P xxxx  
After? Xx  
Too late, I don't wanna drive in the dark, not good at that :P xx  
I'll pick you up :) xx  
No Amber will get upset :P xxx  
Why? Xx  
'Cause I've organised somethin wth u on the sme nite xxxx  
She'll be fine, be round there at 11 xxx  
I don't evn know wht time the movie will finish xxx  
Text me when it does :) I can't wait to see you xxxxx  
Ok, fine :P Me to :P xxxx  
_I put my phone away and ignored it for the rest of the night until the movie finished,  
'Ok! What next? _The Little Mermaid _or _Brave?_' Amber asked,  
'Ummm, actually Amber...' I was about to tell her I couldn't stay but I couldn't. She was so excited and I had been blowing her off a lot lately, '_Brave_' I replied, smiling,  
'Exactly what I thought' she put the movie in and played it. I picked up my phone and text Benson,

_change of plans, im stayin wth Amber :P xxx  
What?! Why?! X  
cause i cant leave her! She's so excited about movie night! X  
But I need to see you :( xx  
Soz, cant :( xx  
_I pressed send and slipped my phone in my pocket.

'Ok, I'm going to bed' Amber announced, stretching her arms. We'd managed to watch 4 more films, 6 in total before nearly falling asleep,  
'Ok, I'll see you in the morning, hun' I smiled,  
'Night' she said,  
'Night' I replied. I yawned and got up to go to bed.

I woke up due to my phone vibrating. I groaned and reached over to my bedside table and felt around for my phone. I finally found it to see I had a call from Benson,  
'Hello?' I answered, groggily,  
'Morning, beautiful' his voice came through the phone, 'Did I wake you?'  
'No' I said, but at that moment a yawn decided to betray me. He laughed,  
'Sorry, baby' he apologised. Ugh, I swear each time he called me baby, I just melted,  
'It's fine' I said, 'What's up?' I asked,  
'Do you have any lectures today?' he asked,  
'No' I replied. I _was _planning to sleep in..  
'Well, my last lecture finishes at 11 so can I come round after that?' he asked, 'I need to see you'  
'Ok' I agreed,  
'Is Amber there?' he asked,  
'Nah, she has lectures all day' I replied,  
'Good, I'll be round at about half 11, ok?' he asked,  
'Ok' I said, 'Oh god, that means I'm gonna have to get up' I groaned,  
'No, no you stay in bed' he said, 'No point in getting out of bed, you'll just be getting back in when I get there anyway' I laughed,  
'Right, sure' I said,  
'I'll see you later, babe, ok?' he asked,  
'Yeah, see you later' I said, hanging up and throwing my phone on the floor somewhere and going back to sleep.

I was awoken by a weight being added to my bed. I yawned and turned over to see Benson laying on the sheets, beside me,  
'Hi' I smiled,  
'Morning, Princess' he replied. I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He tried to deepen it but I pulled away, still tired,

'When did you get here?' I asked,  
'About thirty minutes ago' he replied, 'I was in the kitchen, I didn't want to wake you but I got bored' I laughed a bit and closed my eyes, 'You can't still be tired?' he asked,  
'Mmm!' I moaned, brushing him off and turning over to go back to sleep,  
'Ok, you sleep' he told me. With that he wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open as my phone rang, signalling I had a call. I groaned and hit around the desk randomly with my eyes shut, hoping to get my phone. I eventually shut it off and tried to move. It was then I still realised that Benson was still next to me,  
'Morning, sleeping beauty' he smiled,  
'Hmm' I mumbled. I looked at the clock, 'You let me sleep till three in the afternoon?!' I exclaimed,  
'Yeah' he replied, 'You looked exhausted, I didn't want to wake you'  
'But you've been here for hours you must have gotten bored' I said, sitting up, 'Sorry'  
'Nah, I've, um-' he chuckled, 'I've kept myself...entertained' I raised my eyebrow at him and looked down in his hands. My mouth fell open when I realised he had my red diary in his hands,  
'You didn't' I glared at him,  
'Oh, I think we both know I did' he smiled. I snatched the book off him and threw it in one of my draws and slammed it shut. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut after me. I reached over and turned on the shower. How _dare _he read my diary?! He had no right! There's private stuff in there, things that he should _not _be allowed to know! I stripped of my clothes and put them in the corner of the bathroom,  
'Sam?' Benson knocked on the door. I didn't answer, 'Sam?' he called, louder,  
'What?!' I snapped, getting in the shower,  
'Are you mad at me?' he asked through the door,  
'Yes!' I exclaimed. Just then I heard the door open and he stepped in, 'Benson!' I scolded, covering myself with my hands. He'd taken off his jacket, tie, shoes and socks and was only in a shirt and pants. He took them off and threw them on top of the pile to join my clothes. He then stepped into the shower behind me, his chest to my back and ran his hand up my back. I shivered from the warmth of the shower and the cold of his fingers. He ran his hands up my back and down again and around to the front of my hips. I shivered again when he traced his hands along my stomach,  
'Sammy' he started, 'I'm very sorry for reading your diary without your permission' he whispered into my ear. I couldn't say anything as he started kissing against my neck and ear. I let out a moan and I felt him smirk into my neck. He then kissed up my neck until he finally got to my lips and placed a forceful kiss on them and I moaned. 'Mmm,' he moaned, 'ever wanted to do it in water?' he asked. I smiled as I turned around and kissed him.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom. Benson had gotten out while ago so I could actually wash myself, which was _not _happening with him in there with me. I towel dried my hair and stepped out into my bedroom. Benson was not in my room and I could hear the television on so I assumed he was in the sitting room. I dried myself off and slipped some sweats a sweatshirt I stole from his apartment a few weeks ago. I put a pair of slippers on and searched around for my hairbrush. After a while of not finding it, I decided to look in the sitting room for it,  
'Nice sweatshirt' Benson commented, smirking while I looked around for my hairbrush,  
'Hey, have you seen my hairbrush?' I asked, turning around to see him pick it up off the desk and hold it up. I smiled and walked toward him with my hand out to grab it. When I got there, he pulled it away,  
'Let me' he said. I raised an eyebrow at him,  
'You wanna brush my hair?' I asked. He nodded,  
'Yeah' he answered, 'Sit' he commanded. I sighed and sat down on the couch, my back to him. He started running the brush through my hair. I sighed and leant my head back. I loved it when people played with my hair, I'd never tell anyone, but it's sort of relaxing. I shivered every time his hand would accidently brush my neck,  
'You have beautiful hair' he commented,  
'Thanks' I managed out, too relaxed to say anything else,  
'So soft' he said, brushing it. After a while he finished brushing it and put the brush down. I was so relaxed I fell into him so my head was lying against his chest. I had my eyes closed and I let out a sigh,  
'You gonna fall asleep on me, baby?' he asked,  
'I've just slept for over 10 hours' I said, 'I don't think it's possible' I said and he laughed. He took a strand of my hair and started playing with it between his fingers. Just then my phone vibrated signalling that someone was calling me. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen to see that it was Jake,  
_'Hey, Jake' _I greeted when I'd picked up the phone, 'What's up?' I asked,  
_'Dude! We need to go out! There's this awesome new club downtown, wanna go?' _he asked,  
_'Sure, sounds fun' _I agreed, _'When?' _I asked,  
_'Tonight?' _he asked,  
_'Oh, um...I don't know about tonight' _I said, _'I have an early morning lecture tomorrow' Benson's lecture..  
'Ah, Benson?'_ he asked,  
_'Yeah, actually' _I smiled,  
_'Ah, no worries, I won't interrupt your flirting time'_ he said, and I laughed, _'Tomorrow night, then?'_ He asked,  
_'Ok, tomorrow it is'_ I said ,  
_'Great, I'll pick you up at eight'_ he said,  
_'Great'_ I smiled,  
_'See you later, sweetheart'_ he said,  
_'See you, babe'_ I replied, before hanging up. I looked back at Benson to see an enraged look in his eye,  
'Who the fuck is _Jake_ and why is he calling you sweetheart?!' he exclaimed. _Guess my phone's louder than I thought..._  
'My friend and that's just his pet name for me' I replied,  
'And why were you calling him babe?!' he asked,  
'That's my nickname for him' I told him,  
'Does he have a girlfriend?' he asked. I laughed,  
'Yes, my ex-best friend' I said,  
'Well, tell him to go flirt with her!'  
'He wasn't flirting with me!' I argued,  
'Sweetheart?' he quoted. I laughed, 'What?' he asked,  
'You're cute when your jealous' I said,  
'I'm not jealous!' He exclaimed. I giggled at how protective he was over his jealous, 'Okay, that sounded like I was jealous but I'm not! I just don't see why he has to flirt with you, I mean he has a girlfriend'  
'Again, he doesn't flirt, he's just like that' I told him,  
'Alright, whatever' he waved off. I smiled, 'So, what about this girl?' he asked,  
'What girl?'  
'your ex best friend' he said, 'Why aren't you friends anymore?' he asked,  
'Well...Me, Jake and her used to all be friends back in London' I started, 'And she, well she was my best friend, I mean we used to go everywhere together' I smiled, remembering a time when we both pulled a prank on our head teacher and he ended up covered in custard, 'But then she found out about my father hitting me' I said, 'And then-I guess she thought someone as low as me couldn't be friends with her cause after that she stopped talking to me' I said. I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye,  
'Aw, Sammy' Benson comforted me, wiping away another tear, 'And Jake's dating that bitch?' he asked,  
'Well, he doesn't know' I said, 'He just thinks we had an argument'  
'She just-I mean, she left you? When you needed her?' he asked. I nodded, 'Bitch' he said, again,  
'It's all fine now though' I said, 'I mean she's happy with Jake and he's happy with her'  
'You miss her' he stated,  
'What? No, I-'  
'I can tell from the way you talk about her' he pointed to himself, 'Psychology lecturer, remember?' he smiled. I laughed a bit,  
'I guess...a little' I said. He held me for a few minutes before I remembered I needed to do the grocery shopping this week, 'Hey, can we go out?' I asked,  
'Where?' he asked,  
'Grocery store' I told him, 'It's my turn to do the shopping this week'  
'We'll be seen' he said,  
'Well...we can go far out' I said, 'Where no one will know us'  
'I dunno...'  
'We could go down to Kirkland' I suggested, 'It's not that far away but no one I know goes there' I offered, 'Please?' I asked,  
'Okay, fine' he agreed standing up,  
'Yay! I'm just gonna get my bag' I ran into my room and grabbed my bag and this week's grocery money off the desk and stuffed it in my purse. I switched my slippers with some shoes before I grabbed a hair tie off the desk. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail before walking out the door, 'Come on' I said, to Benson before walking out the apartment door.

'Okay, now we need-' I hesitated getting my shopping list out. I'd finished all of the list except one thing. I turned to Benson who was behind me, pushing the shopping cart,  
'What do you need now?' he asked,  
'Cake ingredients' I smiled, heading to the aisle,  
'Why?' he called behind me,  
'Well, I forgot that Amber's boyfriend's visiting tonight and tomorrow and I promised her I'd make some of my cupcakes for her' I finished,  
'How many do you have to make?' he asked,  
'About thirty' I told him,  
'By tomorrow?' he asked,  
'Mmmhmm' I nodded finding the aisle and turning down it, 'I should have time, I might just have to do my essay in the morning' I mumbled as I picked up some sugar,  
'Essay?' he asked, '_My_ essay?'  
'Yeah' I said,  
'No, you can't do it then, you'll be tired and unfocused'  
'Well, you won't get it then' I shrugged,  
'I thought you didn't want this-' he gestured between us, '-to get in the way of _your _education'  
'_We _aren't. The cupcakes are' I said, picking up some icing and toppings and throwing them into the cart,  
'Listen, I'll tell you what, I'll help you with the cupcakes and hopefully we'll finish in time for you to get your essay done, ok?' he asked,  
'You'll help me?' I asked and he nodded, 'Do you even know how to bake?'  
'Just tell me what to do' he smiled.

I unlocked the door of the apartment and walked though, Benson following me carrying the bags. I offered and tried to carry some but he wouldn't let me,  
'Where'd you want these?' he asked,  
'Um, on the kitchen counter' I replied, putting my bag down. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30. I started unpacking the shopping as Benson was putting it on the counter. I quickly finished putting them in the cupboards and got the ingredients out for the cupcakes,  
'Ok...' I said, trying to get the right measurement of the sugar. Once I'd got it I poured the sugar in a big mixing bowl,  
'Ok, what do you want me to do?' he asked,  
'Nothing, just...go sit' I said, waving him off,  
'No, I'll help' he said, grabbing the flour,  
'No, it's fine' I told him, grabbing the flour that was in his hands,  
'No, Sam I said I'd help and I will' he said, trying to pull the flour off me,  
'No, I'll do it' I said. Before I knew it, the bag of flour dropped to the floor, causing it to explode and get all over us. I looked at Benson, 'That was _your _fault' I told him,  
'Mine?! You're the one who wouldn't let me help!' he exclaimed,  
'Well, you should have let me do it!' He started laughing, 'What?' I asked, confused,  
'You have flour in your hair' I sighed angrily and shook my hair with my hands to get rid of some on the flour,  
'Ugh, I has a shower this morning'  
'So did I' he winked. I rolled my eyes. He reached down and grabbed the remains of the packet of flour on the floor. He dipped his hand into is and threw some flour at my face,  
'Benson!' I gasped and he laughed. I glared at him and grabbed some cocoa and threw it at him. Before I knew it we were both covered in flour, cocoa, eggs and butter,  
'Ew...' I said. Benson laughed,  
'I know' he agreed.

By the time we'd both cleaned the kitchen and both had another shower, we only had time to make and ice twenty cupcakes,  
'Well, Amber will just have to deal with it' I said, referring to the fact she wanted thirty, not twenty,  
'I'm sure she'll be very grateful' Benson said, 'By the way, where is Amber?' he asked,  
'Oh, she's staying with her boyfriend tonight' I replied. I grabbed a cupcake off the side and gave it to him and taking one for me, I'd made extra for us, 'Thanks for 'helping' Benson' I used quotes around the _helping,  
_'Hey, hey, hey what's with the quotes?' he asked. I laughed,  
'Nothing' I replied, 'you were actually very helpful' I told him. I smiled and scooped up a bit of frosting from my cupcake on my finger. I then put my finger in my mouth and sucked the icing off. I stopped when I saw that Benson was staring at me with a lustful look,  
'What?' I asked, innocently,  
'You know what' he glared. I smiled.

'I don't get this!' I said, 'could you have set a harder essay?!' I exclaimed at Benson. Benson had agreed to stay with me until I finished the essay. He was currently lying on my bed while I was sat at my desk, trying to write this bloody essay! He laughed, 'It's just what we went over in the last lecture' he said. I looked through my notes,  
'Wait, is it this?' I asked, holding up a page of notes for him. He got up and looked over them,  
'Yes, that's it' he said, 'But you've got to interpret your own meaning' he told me,  
'What?!' I exclaimed. I couldn't do that!  
'Just say what your opinion is' he said,  
'I don't have an opinion!'  
'You must have' he argued,  
'I can't have an opinion on something I don't understand!' He sighed,  
'Okay...' He spent nearly the entire rest of the night, trying to explain the essay to me. I eventually got it finished at around one am,  
'You should go now' I told him,  
'You want me to leave?' he asked, feigning hurt,  
'There are gonna be a lot of questions if we show up at college together'  
'So? I'll take me car, you take yours and I'll leave earlier than you' he said, 'Besides,' he started, stepping toward me so I backed up and fell on the bed, '-I still need to get revenge on that cupcake incident earlier' he said, lying on top of me, but holding himself up on his hands either side of my head on the bed, 'I think I need to teach you a lesson on consequences of your actions' he said, kissing me,  
'It will be the only one I actually enjoy learning' I joked.

The next morning I woke up due to my alarm. I slammed my hand on my nightstand hoping to turn it off. It worked but I still had to get up. I tried to get up, but when my feet touched the floor, my legs gave way. I think I must have come like eight times last night; my legs were still a little weak. I laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and dressed. When I was dressed I noticed a note on the nightstand,

_Princess, _

_I left earlier, like I promised.  
I hope you slept well, I know I did  
Freddie  
_He was still trying to get me to call him Freddie and not Benson. I sighed and grabbed a cereal bar before running out the door.

'Samantha, you're late' Benson commented in front of the whole lecture hall,  
'I'm sorry, Sir' I replied, 'Someone kept me up all last night' I said, lower to him when I walked past his desk, 'And I couldn't gain feeling in my legs this morning' I smiled at him, before taking a seat. He stared at me with his eyebrows raised before carrying on with the lecture.

As the lecture finished, I gathered my stuff and headed out the door with the other students. When I walked past Benson's office, he stepped out,  
'Can I have a word?' he asked me,  
'Yeah sure' I answered, walking past him into his office. He stepped in after me and shut the door,  
'So, you're legs were a bit weak this morning them?' he said, grabbing both my hands in both of his,  
'Yeah' I answered, 'I'm gonna have to get you to do that again sometime' I said, kissing him,  
'I could do it tonight?' he mumbled out, kissing my neck,  
'I can't tonight' I said, 'I'm going out with Jake' I told him,  
'Oh, yeah' he frowned, 'Can't you cancel?' he asked,  
'No, I can't!' I exclaimed, 'I wanna hang out with a friend!'  
'What about me?' he asked, feigning hurt,  
'You know what I mean, you're more of a boyfriend-type and you only do boyfriend-type things' I said, 'And Jake's a friend and I need to hang out with a friend'  
'So, I'm your boyfriend' he said, pulling me closer and smiling,  
'Uh, I said 'boyfriend-type'' I clarified, 'You have to _earn _the title of 'boyfriend''  
'I didn't earn it last night?' he teased, nibbling my ear a bit,  
'I'll give you another chance tomorrow night' I promised,  
'Mmm, looking forward to it' he mumbled against my neck, 'Do you have anything for the rest of the day?' he asked,  
'No' I answered, 'you?'  
'lecture ' he replied, kissing on my chin, 'I was thinking-' _kiss, _'-that maybe you could-' _nibble, _'-stay back here-' _lick _'-and be my office bitch' he finished, kissing me on the lips,  
'Hmm, that sounds a little kinky, Benson' I said, smirking. He laughed,  
'You'd just stay back here and whenever I could get away for a minute, I'd come here and we'd...' he trailed off, suggestively. I smiled. Sometimes, I really loved his mind...  
'Ok' I agreed, 'But keep your phone on' I said, grabbing his phone off the table and putting it in his front pocket. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

After Benson finished his lecture, coming back to the office like every 10 minutes so we could make out, I told him that I needed to go home and get ready for the club tonight with Jake. I had an essay to do first so I wanted to make sure I spent enough time on it. I got in my car and started to drive home.

'Amber?' I asked, when I got into the apartment and saw her sitting on the couch, 'How did you get back?' I asked,  
'Oh, Josh gave me a lift back' she replied. Josh is her boyfriend. Just as she said that Josh came out of the bathroom,  
'Oh, hey Sammy' he smiled,  
'Sam' I corrected, 'Hey' I mumbled. I didn't know Josh was going to be here. Every time Josh was here, I felt uncomfortable. I don't know if it's just me imagining it but he keeps flirting with me and it makes me really uncomfortable,  
'The cupcakes look amazing, Sam' Amber commented, 'Thank you _so _much!' she exclaimed,  
'It's fine' I said, smiling ,  
'Seriously though, thanks a lot' she smiled, 'Hey, as a thank you why don't you come to the movies with me and Josh tonight?' she offered. I was actually glad I had plans. I don't really want to be around Josh anymore than I have too,  
'Sorry, I can't, I'm going downtown to that new club with Jake' I apologised,  
'Is that your boyfriend?' Josh asked, winking at me,  
'No, she's dating-' Amber started before I cut her off,  
'Nu hu zz sh!' I cut her off, 'Don't bore him with who I'm dating' I said. Amber got what I was saying not wanting Josh to know, I'd just get loads of shit from him because she mouthed sorry to me. I smiled,  
'I'll be in my room' I told them, heading to my room. I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. After a minute of relaxing on my bed with my eyes closed, I got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

I walked out in to the sitting room once I'd finished getting ready. My phone vibrated in my hand signalling I had a text.

_To: Sam  
From: Jake  
Im outside beautiful ;) xxx _  
'I'll see you guys later' I waved slightly, going out the door,  
'Wait!' Amber exclaimed, 'What time will you be back?' she asked,  
'I dunno' I replied, 'If I know Jake, late' I shut the door and made my way downstairs. I spotted Jake in a cab that he obviously decided to get to the club rather than risk drink driving. He waved to me as he spotted me and I got in the cab,  
'_Red Butterfly, _please' he said to the cab driver, 'Hey, beautiful' Jake smiled,  
'Hey' I replied, 'God, I am so glad you called me, I need to have _one _night where there's no drama!' I exclaimed,  
'Uh ho, trouble in paradise?' he joked,  
'Well...' I hesitated. _Did he know about me and Benson? I mean I haven't told him..._'Amber's boyfriend's over and you know him' I said,  
'Yeah, I do' he laughed, 'And Benson?' he asked,  
'W-what about Benson?' I managed out,  
'Come on, Princess' Jake said, 'It's no secret to me that something's going on between you two' he said,  
'Oh my god, is it _that _obvious?!' I asked, 'Can people tell?!'  
'No, I just know you to well' he smiled, 'So, come on, tell me' he said,  
'Well, we've been secretly going out for a couple weeks' I told him,  
'How'd it start?' he asked. We spent the whole car ride with him asking questions about Benson and me, and me answering them.

**So, there you go ;) Please, review guys! :D **


	9. Dancing

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just couldn't think of anything good to write :/ But I wanted to write something for you guys, so this is what I came up with :P So yeah, enjoy! :D And please review! :D

"C'mon, Sam! Just one more shot!" Jake shouted at me over the pounding music,  
"I can't!" I yelled. I'd already done...so many shots, I couldn't count and my throat felt like it was on fire!  
'drink, drink, drink, drink!" Jake and a load of random guys who had surrounded us shouted. I groaned and grabbed the glass, throwing the shot back. Everyone cheered as I slammed the glass down on the table,  
"I can shrink you bitches under she table!" I slurred out. Another shot appeared in front of and they all started chanting again, "Oh, god..." I trailed off, "I can't do anymore" I said, moving over to a table and sitting there with Jake,  
'so, Carly know about you and Benson yet?" Jake shouted over the music,  
"No!" I yelled back, "I should tell her!"  
"Yeah, first thing Monday, y-you MARCH up and TELL her what's going on!" he shouted,  
"I'll do better than that!" I exclaimed, pulling my phone out of my pocket, 'shI'll call "er!" I said, trying to press the right buttons and putting the phone to my ear,

_"Hello? Sammy?" _A voice asked,  
_"Carly!" _I exclaimed, "_I need to tell you something!" _I slurred,  
'Sam, are you drunk?" Carly asked...she sounds A LOT different on the phone...  
"Are YOU drunk?!" I yelled back,  
'Sam, You're drunk"  
_'me and Benson!" _I exclaimed, "_Are having SEX!_" I yelled at her,  
"_I'm coming to get you_" she said, 's_tay there_" she said and then hung up,  
"What did she say?!" Jake called,  
"she hung up! How rude!" I exclaimed, throwing my phone on the table,  
"Hey!" Jake yelled, "Let's dance!" he exclaimed, taking my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. _S&M_ by Rihanna was pounding in my ears and I couldn't think straight. Jake took one of my hands and started dancing with me. I smiled and did a spin and rested my hands on his shoulders,  
'Sam!" Jake yelled in my ear,  
"What?!" I called back,  
"You're so fucking sexy!" I laughed and started doing some sexy dance moves, making a circle with my hips. Suddenly, Jake leapt forward and kissed me on my lips. My eyes widened and I pushed him away,  
"shake! What're doing?! Yous know I'm swith Benson!"  
"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry, Sam!" he exclaimed, looking like he was about to throw up,  
"Go to the bathroom" I slurred out, pushing him toward the bathroom before he threw up. I turned around and tried to make my way back to my seat. I finally made my way to our booth and threw myself on the seat.

FPOV  
As soon as I got into the club, I started sifting through the crowds of people trying to find Sam. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go to a club with Jake. I mean, I've taught him in a Philosophy course last year and from what I knew, he was _not _a responsible guy. And the way he's always calling _my _Sammy, babe? I didn't like it, she says it's nothing, but it's not. I knew she shouldn't have come here! I mean Sam's not the most responsible of people, but I didn't want to tell her not to come! I mean I don't _own _her! So, I let her do what she wanted, she asked me to go out with her immature friend to an immature club...and I said yes. _That's _not happening again. I finally say a mess of blond hair sprawled out on a couch booth in the corner of the club,  
'Sam?" I asked, getting closer and realising she was asleep, 'Sam!" I called again, shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes a bit and stared at me for a minute and then went back to sleep, "For god's sake, Sam!" I snapped, annoyed. I wrapped my arm around her and started to pull her up  
"Ah!" she squealed, "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I rolled my eyes, no one had heard her as they were all too busy dancing and the music was way too loud, "Let me go!" she hit me on the shoulder, "I wanna stay!" I practically dragged her to the club doorway where she wouldn't go any further, refusing too,  
'Sam, stop being a brat" I told her, annoyed with her that she would be so reckless. What was she thinking going to a club, getting drunk with a _lot _of teenage boys around, she doesn't know what the hell could have happened to her! I groaned in annoyance and scooped Sam up in my arms and started to carry her to my car. Of course, she protested all the way to the car, saying she could walk. But when we got to the car, I set her down and she almost fell into the side of the car. If I didn't catch her, she probably would have hit the car and fallen to the floor,  
"Come on, Sweetheart" I said, as I helped her into the passenger seat. As soon as I sat her down, she curled her legs up to her chest and pouted. I rolled my eyes and got into the driver's seat. I started the engine and headed to my place. No way was I taking her back to her place, who knows what she'd do without me there,  
"I wanted to stay!" Sam snapped at me. I looked over at her and she was pouting with her arms crossed,  
'Sam, you are completely intoxicated" I told her, "I doubt you could have stayed if you wanted to"  
"I was having fun!" she exclaimed, pouting some more,  
"You were unconscious!"  
"I was still having fun!" I sighed, I wasn't ever going to dignify that with a response...She didn't say anything for the rest of the drive home, I thought she'd fallen asleep but when I looked over at her she was wide awake, just sulking. I pulled up at my apartment building and turned off the engine. I got out and went over to Sam's door and started to get her out. She pushed me away,  
"What, Sam?" I asked, "you wanna stay out here in the car all night?!" I asked, she thought about it for a few seconds, and then gave in and tried to get out of the car, falling twice in the process. She wouldn't let me carry her, but I had to help her all the way up to my apartment.  
When we got to my apartment, I led her to my bed so she could sleep it off. I got her out one of my old shirts, long enough to cover her. I turned to hand it to her but realised she'd already fallen asleep on the bed. I sighed and pulled her up,  
'Sam, you have to get changed" I said,  
"Mmm! No!" she yelled, trying to lie back down,  
"No, come on, I'll help you" I said. My hands went her neck to take her necklace off and I slipped her bracelets off. My hands went to the bottom of the deep blue cocktail dress she was wearing. I looked up, not wanting to be tempted and slipped her dress off over her head. I tried to keep looking up, but failed as I snapped my head down once. _Oh, god...She was wearing matching deep blue lace underwear too..._I shook my thoughts off and slipped the shirt over her head. As soon as it was on, she collapsed on the bed asleep.

SPOV  
I woke due to a ray of light shining through the window. I slowly opened my eyes and brought my fists up to attempt to rub the sleep away. I yawned and sat up. As soon as I did, I groaned and grabbed my head. I had the _worst _headache in the history of the world...I slowly put my feet on the floor and realised I wasn't in my apartment, I was in Benson's...which meant he saw me drunk...Oh god...I looked around the room to realise he wasn't there. I stood up and noticed my change of clothes in the mirror; I was now wearing one of Benson's old shirts. I looked around for my clothes and saw them neatly folded on a chair. I took Benson's shirt of and slipped my dress back on and grabbed my bag. I needed to get back home before Amber gets up, thankfully, this is her sleeping in day. I suddenly heard a noise from the kitchen and figured Benson was in there. I slowly opened the door and stepped out to see him frying something in the kitchen. He turned to me when I came in the room,  
"Coffee?" he asked me, holding up a pot of coffee. I nodded and sat down at the table. I groaned at my headache and rested my head in my hands. A minute later, Benson set a mug of coffee down in front of me,  
"Thanks" I murmured. I wrapped my hands around the mug, sighing at the warmth. I took a sip and felt the hot liquid running through my body,  
"How're you feeling today?" Benson asked,  
"Um, ok" I answered. I hesitated, contemplating asking him what happened, "Um...What exactly happened last night?" I asked. He snapped his eyes up to look at me and his gaze darkened,  
"You were drunk" he said,  
"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, pointing to my head. He silenced me with a glare,  
"You went out with _him _to the club and halfway through my night I got a call from a drunken Samantha trying to call Carly" he said. "I then decided to go and collect said drunken girl from the club, only to find her passed out on one of the couches there. I finally got the girl to my apartment where she collapsed on my bed" he finished. _Shit...__  
_"I'm sorry" I mumbled,  
"For?" he asked,  
"For making you come and get me in the night" I said. He didn't say anything, just took my empty coffee mug and put it in the sink, starting the water, "Benson?" I asked, getting up and walking next to him. I looked at him to see that he had a mixed expression of worry, disbelief, anger and...disappointment, "Benson?" I asked again. He moved his eyes slightly to look at me for a second and then he put the mug on the draining board,  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you go out" he mumbled. _Let _me?!  
"What?" I asked, in disbelief. What did he mean _let _me?!  
"You!" he exclaimed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you out! At that time of night?!" he ranted,  
"Excuse me! But you're not the one who dictates to me when I go out!" I snapped,  
"Well, I was right! You shouldn't have gone!" he exclaimed, "You are _not _going out at that time again!"  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. Was he _actually _trying to tell me I couldn't go out when I wanted anymore?!  
"You heard me! You're not going out at that time of night again! Especially not with _him!_" When he said _him, _something inside me clicked. _He's jealous, _I thought,  
"Is that what this is all about?" I asked, "Me going with Jake?!" I was pretty pissed off he didn't want me hanging out with my friends,  
"Samantha!" he snapped,  
"No, is this what this is?! Are you jealous?!"  
"Samantha! You know that's not it!" Yeah, right... "You were so vulnerable! Who knows what could have happened to you if I didn't come and collect you! And he _left _you! He _left _a drunken teenage girl in the middle of a _club _where anything could have happened to her!"  
"I am _not _a teenager, I am 19 years old! I think I can think for myself!"  
"You obviously couldn't last night!"  
"We were having fun!"  
"Samantha! Anything could have happened to you! All because _he _got you drunk and then _he _left you!"  
"It's not his fault!"  
"He shouldn't have left you!"  
"He didn't leave me! He went to the bathroom!"  
"Enough!" Benson's voice had risen so much, I was sure the people in the apartment above us could hear us, "You are _not _going out with him again, that is final!" he snapped. I stared at him with my eyes wide and mouth open,  
"What?" I asked,  
"You heard me! You are not allowed to go out with him again! No after what's happened! This kid needs to learn how to look after himself, before he can look after someone else!"  
"I don't need looking after!" I exclaimed, "Who the hell are you to tell me which of my friends I can and can't go out with?! And he's not a kid! And neither am I, so _stop _treating me like one!"  
"Well, stop acting like one!"  
"You stop acting like you have some sort of control over me!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading for the door,  
"Samantha! Where are you going?!" he yelled after me, "We're not done!"  
"Well, I am!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me. I sighed, leaning against the door and started downstairs to the lobby. _Oh my god...Had I really just done that? Had I just broken up with Benson?_


	10. Hitting

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but here's a chapter for you! :D If there's any spelling/grammar mistakes, please forgive me, I wrote this in a hurry :P So, enjoy and please review! **

Oh, and also, I'm Beta reading now for anyone who's writing a story and they want some advice on spelling, plots etc, just drop me a message and I'll be glad to help :)

"C'mon, Sam! Just one more shot!" Jake shouted at me over the pounding music,  
"I can't!" I yelled. I'd already done...so many shots, I couldn't count and my throat felt like it was on fire!  
'drink, drink, drink, drink!" Jake and a load of random guys who had surrounded us shouted. I groaned and grabbed the glass, throwing the shot back. Everyone cheered as I slammed the glass down on the table,  
"I can shrink you bitches under she table!" I slurred out. Another shot appeared in front of and they all started chanting again, "Oh, god..." I trailed off, "I can't do anymore" I said, moving over to a table and sitting there with Jake,  
'so, Carly know about you and Benson yet?" Jake shouted over the music,  
"No!" I yelled back, "I should tell her!"  
"Yeah, first thing Monday, y-you MARCH up and TELL her what's going on!" he shouted,  
"I'll do better than that!" I exclaimed, pulling my phone out of my pocket, 'shI'll call "er!" I said, trying to press the right buttons and putting the phone to my ear,

"_Hello? Sammy?" _A voice asked,  
_"Carly!" _I exclaimed, "_I need to tell you something!" _I slurred,  
'Sam, are you drunk?" Carly asked...she sounds A LOT different on the phone...  
"Are YOU drunk?!" I yelled back,  
'Sam, You're drunk"  
_'me and Benson!" _I exclaimed, "_Are having SEX!_" I yelled at her,  
"_I'm coming to get you_" she said, 's_tay there_" she said and then hung up,  
"What did she say?!" Jake called,  
"she hung up! How rude!" I exclaimed, throwing my phone on the table,  
"Hey!" Jake yelled, "Let's dance!" he exclaimed, taking my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. _S&M_ by Rihanna was pounding in my ears and I couldn't think straight. Jake took one of my hands and started dancing with me. I smiled and did a spin and rested my hands on his shoulders,  
'Sam!" Jake yelled in my ear,  
"What?!" I called back,  
"You're so fucking sexy!" I laughed and started doing some sexy dance moves, making a circle with my hips. Suddenly, Jake leapt forward and kissed me on my lips. My eyes widened and I pushed him away,  
"shake! What're doing?! Yous know I'm swith Benson!"  
"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry, Sam!" he exclaimed, looking like he was about to throw up,  
"Go to the bathroom" I slurred out, pushing him toward the bathroom before he threw up. I turned around and tried to make my way back to my seat. I finally made my way to our booth and threw myself on the seat.

FPOV  
As soon as I got into the club, I started sifting through the crowds of people trying to find Sam. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go to a club with Jake. I mean, I've taught him in a Philosophy course last year and from what I knew, he was _not _a responsible guy. And the way he's always calling _my _Sammy, babe? I didn't like it, she says it's nothing, but it's not. I knew she shouldn't have come here! I mean Sam's not the most responsible of people, but I didn't want to tell her not to come! I mean I don't _own _her! So, I let her do what she wanted, she asked me to go out with her immature friend to an immature club...and I said yes. _That's _not happening again. I finally say a mess of blond hair sprawled out on a couch booth in the corner of the club,  
'Sam?" I asked, getting closer and realising she was asleep, 'Sam!" I called again, shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes a bit and stared at me for a minute and then went back to sleep, "For god's sake, Sam!" I snapped, annoyed. I wrapped my arm around her and started to pull her up  
"Ah!" she squealed, "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I rolled my eyes, no one had heard her as they were all too busy dancing and the music was way too loud, "Let me go!" she hit me on the shoulder, "I wanna stay!" I practically dragged her to the club doorway where she wouldn't go any further, refusing too,  
'Sam, stop being a brat" I told her, annoyed with her that she would be so reckless. What was she thinking going to a club, getting drunk with a _lot _of teenage boys around, she doesn't know what the hell could have happened to her! I groaned in annoyance and scooped Sam up in my arms and started to carry her to my car. Of course, she protested all the way to the car, saying she could walk. But when we got to the car, I set her down and she almost fell into the side of the car. If I didn't catch her, she probably would have hit the car and fallen to the floor,  
"Come on, Sweetheart" I said, as I helped her into the passenger seat. As soon as I sat her down, she curled her legs up to her chest and pouted. I rolled my eyes and got into the driver's seat. I started the engine and headed to my place. No way was I taking her back to her place, who knows what she'd do without me there,  
"I wanted to stay!" Sam snapped at me. I looked over at her and she was pouting with her arms crossed,  
'Sam, you are completely intoxicated" I told her, "I doubt you could have stayed if you wanted to"  
"I was having fun!" she exclaimed, pouting some more,  
"You were unconscious!"  
"I was still having fun!" I sighed, I wasn't ever going to dignify that with a response...She didn't say anything for the rest of the drive home, I thought she'd fallen asleep but when I looked over at her she was wide awake, just sulking. I pulled up at my apartment building and turned off the engine. I got out and went over to Sam's door and started to get her out. She pushed me away,  
"What, Sam?" I asked, "you wanna stay out here in the car all night?!" I asked, she thought about it for a few seconds, and then gave in and tried to get out of the car, falling twice in the process. She wouldn't let me carry her, but I had to help her all the way up to my apartment.  
When we got to my apartment, I led her to my bed so she could sleep it off. I got her out one of my old shirts, long enough to cover her. I turned to hand it to her but realised she'd already fallen asleep on the bed. I sighed and pulled her up,  
'Sam, you have to get changed" I said,  
"Mmm! No!" she yelled, trying to lie back down,  
"No, come on, I'll help you" I said. My hands went her neck to take her necklace off and I slipped her bracelets off. My hands went to the bottom of the deep blue cocktail dress she was wearing. I looked up, not wanting to be tempted and slipped her dress off over her head. I tried to keep looking up, but failed as I snapped my head down once. _Oh, god...She was wearing matching deep blue lace underwear too..._I shook my thoughts off and slipped the shirt over her head. As soon as it was on, she collapsed on the bed asleep.

SPOV  
I woke due to a ray of light shining through the window. I slowly opened my eyes and brought my fists up to attempt to rub the sleep away. I yawned and sat up. As soon as I did, I groaned and grabbed my head. I had the _worst _headache in the history of the world...I slowly put my feet on the floor and realised I wasn't in my apartment, I was in Benson's...which meant he saw me drunk...Oh god...I looked around the room to realise he wasn't there. I stood up and noticed my change of clothes in the mirror; I was now wearing one of Benson's old shirts. I looked around for my clothes and saw them neatly folded on a chair. I took Benson's shirt of and slipped my dress back on and grabbed my bag. I needed to get back home before Amber gets up, thankfully, this is her sleeping in day. I suddenly heard a noise from the kitchen and figured Benson was in there. I slowly opened the door and stepped out to see him frying something in the kitchen. He turned to me when I came in the room,  
"Coffee?" he asked me, holding up a pot of coffee. I nodded and sat down at the table. I groaned at my headache and rested my head in my hands. A minute later, Benson set a mug of coffee down in front of me,  
"Thanks" I murmured. I wrapped my hands around the mug, sighing at the warmth. I took a sip and felt the hot liquid running through my body,  
"How're you feeling today?" Benson asked,  
"Um, ok" I answered. I hesitated, contemplating asking him what happened, "Um...What exactly happened last night?" I asked. He snapped his eyes up to look at me and his gaze darkened,  
"You were drunk" he said,  
"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, pointing to my head. He silenced me with a glare,  
"You went out with _him _to the club and halfway through my night I got a call from a drunken Samantha trying to call Carly" he said. "I then decided to go and collect said drunken girl from the club, only to find her passed out on one of the couches there. I finally got the girl to my apartment where she collapsed on my bed" he finished. _Shit...  
_"I'm sorry" I mumbled,  
"For?" he asked,  
"For making you come and get me in the night" I said. He didn't say anything, just took my empty coffee mug and put it in the sink, starting the water, "Benson?" I asked, getting up and walking next to him. I looked at him to see that he had a mixed expression of worry, disbelief, anger and...disappointment, "Benson?" I asked again. He moved his eyes slightly to look at me for a second and then he put the mug on the draining board,  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you go out" he mumbled. _Let _me?!  
"What?" I asked, in disbelief. What did he mean _let _me?!  
"You!" he exclaimed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you out! At that time of night?!" he ranted,  
"Excuse me! But you're not the one who dictates to me when I go out!" I snapped,  
"Well, I was right! You shouldn't have gone!" he exclaimed, "You are _not _going out at that time again!"  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. Was he _actually _trying to tell me I couldn't go out when I wanted anymore?!  
"You heard me! You're not going out at that time of night again! Especially not with _him!_" When he said _him, _something inside me clicked. _He's jealous, _I thought,  
"Is that what this is all about?" I asked, "Me going with Jake?!" I was pretty pissed off he didn't want me hanging out with my friends,  
"Samantha!" he snapped,  
"No, is this what this is?! Are you jealous?!"  
"Samantha! You know that's not it!" Yeah, right... "You were so vulnerable! Who knows what could have happened to you if I didn't come and collect you! And he _left _you! He _left _a drunken teenage girl in the middle of a _club _where anything could have happened to her!"  
"I am _not _a teenager, I am 19 years old! I think I can think for myself!"  
"You obviously couldn't last night!"  
"We were having fun!"  
"Samantha! Anything could have happened to you! All because _he _got you drunk and then _he _left you!"  
"It's not his fault!"  
"He shouldn't have left you!"  
"He didn't leave me! He went to the bathroom!"  
"Enough!" Benson's voice had risen so much, I was sure the people in the apartment above us could hear us, "You are _not _going out with him again, that is final!" he snapped. I stared at him with my eyes wide and mouth open,  
"What?" I asked,  
"You heard me! You are not allowed to go out with him again! No after what's happened! This kid needs to learn how to look after himself, before he can look after someone else!"  
"I don't need looking after!" I exclaimed, "Who the hell are you to tell me which of my friends I can and can't go out with?! And he's not a kid! And neither am I, so _stop _treating me like one!"  
"Well, stop acting like one!"  
"You stop acting like you have some sort of control over me!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading for the door,  
"Samantha! Where are you going?!" he yelled after me, "We're not done!"  
"Well, I am!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me. I sighed, leaning against the door and started downstairs to the lobby. _Oh my god...Had I really just done that? Had I just broken up with Benson?_

"Please hand in your papers to me before you leave" Benson finished at the end of class. It had been one week since mine and Benson's..._fight _and we hadn't talked since. He'd called me a few times, but I hadn't answered any of his calls, texts and he'd even sent a few e-mails. I was still pissed at what he said, I mean-Ugh, I'd been avoiding even thinking about it since then. After I'd left Benson's, I got a cab home where Amber interrogated me on what happened. I'd told her I didn't want to talk about it and went to bed; she still doesn't know what exactly happened. This had been my first lecture with Benson after our incident. I'd skipped the one I had earlier this week, so this was the first I'd turned up to and, boy was I nervous...I only felt inclined to come by reminding myself that I'd fall behind and probably fail my examination if I didn't. It was awkward between us in the lecture, you could cut the tension with a knife...Even though I'd chosen the seat furthest away from the front and Benson's desk, I could still feel his eyes watching me. I might as well have sat at the front...I gathered my stuff and retrieved my paper from my folder. I stood up and took a breath before making my way over to Mr Benson's desk. I handed him my paper, more like shoved it into his hand,  
"Sir" I greeted. He greeted me with a small nod in my direction and mumbled a quick thanks for the essay,  
"Samantha, listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I shou-" he started,  
"Um, I didn't really understand the third section so I hope I've done it to your standards-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it,  
"Samantha, I-"  
"-if it's not, you can just drop me an e-mail-"  
"Please, I-"  
"-and I'll be happy to write it again-"  
"Damn it, Samantha!" he yelled, slamming the pile of essays down on the desk. Thankfully, everybody else had left the room by this point. I shut my mouth and looked up at him, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I just...I guess I was too-"  
"I'm sorry, sir, I have to get to another class" I interrupted him, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I speed walked to the door and left before he could say anything.

"Sam, what's up?" Jake asked me at lunch,  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him,  
"You're totally out of it"  
"What? No, I'm fine" I assured him. We'd talked about the night we went out and he'd apologised 100 times for leaving me and going to the bathroom and...kissing me. I'd forgiven him (if there was anything to forgive in the first place), and after about 1000 times of me telling him that, he finally stopped feeling guilty,  
"Ok, you've been acting weird since the night we went out" he pointed out, "I'm really sorry for leaving you, I mean-"  
"Jake, it's fine, I've already forgiven you" I said, "Well, there was nothing to forgive, I was never mad at you"  
"Ok, then what's up?" he asked,  
"It's just-" I stopped myself, not wanting to tell him. He'd just think it was his fault, try to make it right, just meddle and probably make things worse than they are... "Nothing" I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me,  
"Sam" he said in a warning voice, "If you don't tell me, I'll send that picture of you to your father" he threatened. My eyes widened,  
"You mean the picture of me-"  
"-at the students union" he finished. I didn't want to tell him and I definitely did _not _want him to send that picture, let's just say it wasn't pretty...  
"Ok, fine" I gave in, "Me and Benson...are just taking a little time apart" I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal,  
"You what?!" Jake exclaimed, "You broke up?!" I nodded, "What...when...how did...?" he tried. His eyes darkened in realisation, "Oh my god, because of me?" he asked,  
"No! It was nothing to do with you" I answered,  
"Then what?" he asked,  
"I just found out he's a bit...controlling" I finished. _Interesting choice of words, _I thought,  
"Because of me" he finished,  
"No, he-"  
"No, Sammy, you didn't say anything about this until _I _was a _fucking _idiot at that club" he told me,  
"Jake, this was my choice, ok? Nothing to do with you" I assured him, "So stop worrying" I smiled. He looked up at me and eventually broke into a smile,  
"Okay, fine" he sighed, "But if anything else happens, I am _stepping _in!" he exclaimed. I laughed,  
"Sure" I nodded, taking his arm, "Come on, let's go to lunch"

FPOV

Sam hasn't talked to me since she gave me in her essay. Even then, she wouldn't mention that night we broke up. I mean how does she even justify what that Jack kid did? I mean he left a teenage girl in a club, on her own where anything could have happened to her. That's not even the point now; the point is that she thinks I'm trying to control her which couldn't be further from the truth! I mean I'm trying to protect her, can she not see that? I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door,  
"Come in" I called. I soon regretted saying that as the door opened to reveal...Jack...or Josh or whatever his name is. Does he know about me and Sam? Or...did he know?  
"Yes?" I asked, trying not to let my anger out,  
"I need to talk to you about Sam" he said, losing the door behind him,  
"Samantha Puckett?" I asked,  
"Cut the shit, Benson, you know _exactly _who I'm talking about" he snapped. I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"I don't need to talk to you about her" I told him,  
"Well, I need to talk to you" he said, "Listen, I know you're probably mad at me, but-"  
"Probably?" I quoted, "Just a bit" I said, sarcastically,  
"Listen, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself, and I don't think she needs you too-"  
"What did she tell you?" I asked, "Did she make me out to be bad guy?!"  
"Well, she used the word controlling!" he exclaimed, "Listen, I'm sorry for ditching her, I was drunk and I didn't mean too, and I _definitely_ did _not _mean to kiss her! I mean if I was sober, I never would've done either! I mean she's my best friend-" My head snapped up from my desk,  
"You what?" I asked, angrily, "You..._kissed _her?!" I spat through my teeth,  
"Oh...I guess she didn't tell you that bit..." he mumbled, "Shit" he murmured,  
"Ok, listen, it was only a little kiss, I was drunk and I don't know why I even did it, I have a girlfriend..." I didn't even think about what I did next, I was running on impulse. Before I knew what I did, I pulled my fist back and punched him across the face,  
"Ow! Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, hand going to his face. My eyes widened at what I'd just done and I looked down at my hand, "Shit!" he exclaimed, "Feel better now?!" he asked,  
"Not really" I answered, "Hey, listen, I'm sorry, I-"  
"N o, it's fine, I get it, ok?" he asked, "I kissed your girlfriend, hit me again if you want"  
"No, I'm really sorry" I apologised. I can't believe I'd just done that. I'm a professor and he's a student...what the hell was I thinking? I could be arrested for assault...against a student...  
"Fucking hell, man" he groaned, "You know how to throw a punch" he commented,  
"Here, let me see" I said and he brought his hand down. _Shit! _His eye wasalmost black,  
"Come on, let's get you to the nurse" I said, opening the door,  
"Nah, I'm fine" he shook me off,  
"I just punched you in the face. We need to go to the nurse" I told him,  
"Okay fine" he agreed.


	11. I think so, Benson

Idk:U should make Freddie a professor in a college and Sam should be a

student. But Freddie would be like 21 yrs old and Sam 19 just starting

college. And Sam was trying to seduce Freddie to make her grade better that's

her excuse to friends but she is secretly is in love Freddie. Then they fall

in love and u know the rest ;)

'schemas operate during memory abstraction-" _Fuck this shit! _I thought, putting my pen down on the desk, giving up on taking notes. I couldn't concentrate! I was currently sitting in a _University of Seattle_ lecture hall listening to a Psychology lecture being given by the hottest professor on campus. Actually, the name "professor" doesn't sound right to describe him; it makes me think of old guys with beards...anyway...

Fredward Benson was the youngest lecturer on campus. He said he graduated early so he started work here as a lecturer. He was only two years older than us, he was 21 and I was 18, but my birthday was in three days. From the first moment I saw him, I was totally and completely mesmerized by him. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen in my life; they were brown with a hint of black, around the edges if you looked really closely. He had chocolate brown hair that I just wanted to run my hands through all day. And don't even get me started on his lips...or his _muscles, oh god, his muscles._ I found myself getting there early for his lectures just so I could sit at the front and get a good look at him. I was even picking out sexier outfits to his lectures than my others,  
'miss Puckett?" a voice asked, distracting me out of my thoughts. _It's Sam..._I thought, _Sam...Sam Puckett...Sam Benson...Mrs. Sam Benson..._'Samantha?" I looked up from my desk and saw Mr. Benson looking over me. I looked around me and realised that all the students had gone and I was the only person left,  
"What are you still doing here?" he asked,  
"Oh, I, um-" I struggled,  
'did you need help with something?" he asked, "Because I could hold a spot for you to have some one-on-one time?" he suggested. I smiled,  
"Yeah that would be great" I said,  
"Ok, anything in particular You're struggling with?" he asked. _Crap...  
_"Um...a mixture of things really" I answered,  
"Ok, um, do you have any lectures tomorrow?" he asked,  
"Um, no" that was a lie, I had Acting class, but I could always skip that if it meant "One-to-one" time with Mr. Benson,  
"Alright, can you be here at four?" he asked,  
"Yeah, of course" I said, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder,  
"Ok, I'll see you then" he smiled at me. _Oh my god, I'm not even gonna say what that smile did to me,  
_"Yeah, um, see ya" I replied and walked past him, toward the door. I pushed open the door to reveal Amber waiting on the other side,  
'dude! Where have you been?! Everyone else came out like 10 minutes ago" she said. Amber was my roommate on campus and also my best friend. We had another roommate, Charlotte, but she was away visiting her parents. 'so, how was your lecture?" she asked,  
"Well, I think I'm failing" I said,  
"What? Why?" she asked,  
"Well, he offered to tutor me tomorrow, Y"know, extra curriculum" I said, "I'll ask him what's up tomorrow, if I'm failing or not" I said, as we walked to the cafeteria,  
'sounds good" she said,  
"Hey guys" I greeted, when we arrived at a table in the cafeteria full of our friends, Colette, Carly, Cerise and Bella. I sat down next to Carly. Even though Amber was my best friend, me and Carls got on well,  
"Hey Sam" she greeted,  
"Hey" I answered,  
'Sam, want anything?" Amber asked, getting up to go to the food bar. I couldn't eat now, I felt nauseous. I shook my head,  
"Oh my god, Sam You're not eating are you ok?!" Carly asked, frantically. I nodded,  
'she thinks she's failing her psychology class" Amber answered, before smiling and heading off to buy her lunch,  
"You think?" Cerise asked,  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" I answered, putting my head in my hands,  
"Who's your lecturer?" Bella asked,  
"Benson" I replied,  
"Ugh, he failed me in my class last year" she said,  
"Yeah, but Bells, you don't give a shit" I said,  
'that's true" she said,  
"And I do"  
"Also true" she said. I rolled my eyes,  
"Here you go" Amber said, returning and giving me a bar of chocolate,  
"Ugh no, thanks, I feel nauseous" I said, pushing it away. It's true, I did feel nauseous, but no because I was failing, because I was thinking of Prof. Benson but I couldn't have him,  
"You're lovesick" Colette teased me. Everyone thought they knew about my "crush" on Benson. I keep denying it, but they insist they know I do (I do, but they don't have to know that) Amber was the only one who knew I was in love with him. Psh! Did I say in love with? I meant crush...  
"Oh, shut up, I am not" I said,  
"You totally are" Bells said,  
"I am _not_" I said,  
"He likes you to" Carly said. Carly was doing the Same course as me,  
"Yeah, why weren't you in the lecture today?" I asked. She shrugged,  
"I slept in" she said,  
"Oh god, you were with Brad again, weren't you?" I asked,  
"Yeah, like I said, I slept in" she smiled,  
"Oh my god, Carly" Collette said. Carly smiled,  
"I think I'll go get some food now" I said, standing up, trying to get away from the conversation,  
"Oh, no you don't" Carly said, pulling my shirt sleeve back down. I flumped back in my seat,  
"Wh-hat?" I whined,  
"You and Benson" Colette said,  
"What?" I asked,  
"What's going on?" Cerise said,  
"Nothing" I said,  
"Yeah, there is, what is it?" Bells asked,  
"Nothing, I'm failing his class, but that's it, can we not talk about it please?" I asked,  
"Yeah, she hates failing anything" Amber told the rest of the group,  
"Y"know what? I don't have any more lectures today, I'm gonna head home" I said, grabbing my back, standing up and flinging it over my shoulder,  
"What? You can't go!" Carly whined, "We haven't even had lunch yet" she protested,  
"Carls, I've got a tone of work to do, a lab report and an essay due" I said, "I'm just gonna head home" I said, "Amber, do you want a ride?" I asked her. She lived with me so she either had to get a lift with me or take the bus and Amber hated buses, cause of all the germs,  
"Yeah, I was gonna skip Philosophy anyways" she said, picking up her bag, "I forgot that I have an essay due for tomorrow" she said,  
'see you, guys" I said, before walking to my car, Amber following behind me. We got to my car and I got in the driver's side and she got in next to me. I started the engine and started driving,  
'so, what's your plan for tomorrow?" She asked me, smiling, I smiled,  
"I wanna ask him what's going on first" I replied, "Y"know, if I'm failing or not" I said,  
"Yeah sure" she said. We pulled into the apartment block car lot and I parked the car. I opened the door and we both got out. I pressed a button on the keys that locked the car. Amber and had rented an apartment together, not too far from our college. We took the elevator up to our apartment and I opened the door. Amber went straight to the fridge for a soda,  
"Hey Sam, want a soda?" she called to me as I walked into my room,  
"Yeah" I called back throwing my bag with two textbooks on the bed. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the soda from Ambers hands,  
"Cheers" I said,  
"Ok," Amber said, taking a gulp of her soda, "Let's go plan your outfit" she said. I smiled as we both went to my room to raid my closet.

My Acting class didn't start till two thirty and it was only a hour and a half lecture, which means I'd have to leave straight from there to go see Benson and my psychology hall was the other side of campus to my Acting hall so it would take me half an hour to get there, so I decided not to go at all. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Amber came out of her room,  
'Sam, what are you doing?" she asked,  
"Um, watching TV?" I replied in confusion,  
"We're meeting Carly and Colette for lunch in-" she looked at her watch, "-20 minutes" she said, "And You're not even dressed!" she exclaimed. She was right, I was still in my pyjamas,  
"Alright, alright" I said, getting up, "I need to wash my hair" I said, heading to the shower,  
"I don't have time to wait for you!" she exclaimed,  
"Well, you don't have a choice!" I called over my shoulder, on the way to the shower. I got in the shower and washed myself and my hair. I got out and dried myself with a towel. I got some fresh underwear out of the draw and started to put on the outfit that me and Amber had picked out the night before. It was summer time so it wasn't too cold for me to be wearing a dress. It was a flowery dress that came up to just above my knees. It was white but it was covered with light pink, purple, green and light red mini flowers. It had a thin purple belt going around the waist. I slipped a few bracelets on and picked up my pink bag we'd picked to go with the dress and headed out my room. (Link of the dress on my profile :) I think you should look, it's so cute! :D) I closed my bedroom door and headed out into the kitchen and grabbed the heels that went with the dress,  
"Finally!" Amber exclaimed, "We're supposed to be there-" she looked at her watch, "10 minutes ago!" she exclaimed, running to the door. Amber hated being late to anything,  
"Alright, hold on" I said, as I grabbed my phone and car keys, slipping my shoes on and running out the door with her into the elevator.

"Hey do you wanna text Carls? Let her know we're on our way" I asked,  
"Already done it" she said, smiling, 'so, what time you meeting Benson?" she asked,  
"Four" I replied,  
"What you gonna do till then?" she asked, "We all have lectures after lunch"  
'dunno" I said, "I'll probably just hang around the cafeteria and have a coffee or something" I said,  
"Oh, right" she replied. Just then my phone went in my bag,  
"Amber, could you get that?" I asked. She went into my bag and brought my phone out,  
"It's a text" she replied,  
"-saying?" I asked,  
"_Wanna hang this morning? No lectures. see you l8er? xx_"  
"Kiss kiss?" She asked,  
"Who's it from?" I asked, ignoring her,  
"Um, Jake" she replied. She sighed, "When are you gonna ditch him?" she asked,  
"He's my friend" I said,  
"Uh, hello? You used to date? Is it not awkward?" she asked,  
"No, cause we're good friends and we've forgotten about that "  
"Alright, fine but he so has a crush on you still" she said,  
"No, he doesn't" I said, pulling into the car parking lot at college,  
"Ok, fine whatever" she said, getting out of the car. I laughed once and got out of the car. I shut the door and locked it putting the keys in my bag. I walked round the car and held out my hand to Amber,  
"Phone, please?" I smiled. She handed over my phone and I started to reply to Jake,  
_"Yeah sure :) I'll meet you by our tree in 10 x" _I texted back. Yeah, me and Jake used to date, but that was a few years ago, in high school and we were on really good terms,  
"Come on" Amber said, walking past me into the college. I followed her to the cafeteria,  
"Hey guys" Amber said, before she sat down at a table with Cerise, Bells and Colette,  
"Hey, Carly had to go to a lecture" Cerise explained as we sat down,  
'see? If we were here on time she would have still been here" Amber said to me,  
"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" I asked,  
"Yeah, well lucky for you" Amber said,  
'so, you gonna confess your secret love to Professor Benson today?" Colette asked, smiling at me,  
"No, cause I don't so shut up" I said,  
'someone's in denial" Cerise commented,  
"Hey, I'm not in denial about anything, ok?" I said,  
'so, You're not gonna do anything with him today then?" Bells asked, smiling,  
"No!" I exclaimed,  
"No? You look cute today by the way" Bells smiled,  
"Oh, really?" I asked, looking down at my outfit, 'me and Amber picked it out last night" I said, smiling. I stopped when I saw Cerise, Colette, Bells and Amber all staring at me, "What?" I asked. They all smiled at me,  
Just then my phone went. I got it out of my bag,  
_"i'm here sweetie where are you? x" _It was from Jake. We had pet names for each other. He called me names like sweetie, babe, sweetheart and Sammy. It wasn't romantic relationships or anything, that was just him,  
'sorry, guys I have to go" I said, picking up my bag,  
"But we literally just got here" Amber complained,  
'sorry guys" I said, walking away. I stopped and turned back, 'remember party, my house on Friday night, ok?"  
"We'll be there" answered Colette. I was having a party to celebrate my birthday (that was on Friday) problem is, I haven't even started on the organising and it was only 2 days away. I started to walk to our tree where I was meeting Jake. I got outside and I could see it in the distance. I saw Jake sitting on the grass under it. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He got up and walked toward me,  
"Hey, Sammy" he greeted, giving me a hug, "Whoa, Sammy, looking good today" he smiled twirling me around,  
"Haha, thanks" I smiled,  
"What's going on?" he asked, both of us sitting in the grass under the tree,  
"Well, um, I have a meeting to see my Psychology lecturer today, for some one on one time cause I'm failing" I told him,  
"Oh, shit! That's Benson!" he smiled,  
"Yeah, so?" I asked,  
"You love him" he stated,  
"Why does everyone say that?" I wondered,  
"Cause it's true" he shrugged. We spent ages talking about Benson and whether I loved him or not, well I say 'talking" it was rather a debate on my half,  
"Hey, we still on for Friday?" he asked,  
"Well, I dunno" I said, "I haven't done any organising yet, and I can't do it later I have to many essays due and I have back to back lectures tomorrow and-" just then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my bag to see that it was an alarm reminding me to go see Benson, "-and now I have to go see Benson" I said, standing up,  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jake said, holding his hands up, "You just leave it to the J-man, ok?" he said. I laughed,  
"Yeah, ok" I said, "Ok, I have to go now, I'll see you later?" I asked,  
"Yeah, I have to go meet Bethy now anyways" he smiled. Beth was his steady girlfriend, who also happened to be my ex-best friend,  
"Bye" I said, kissing him on the cheek, 'see you later!" I called over my shoulder. I started making my way to the psychology lecture hall on the other side of campus. On the way there, I was planning what I was going to say and what I was going to do. I'd already planned what to say I was struggling in. Truthfully, I wasn't really struggling in anything in Psychology, so I picked a topic I know a lot about so I can play it right. So, I can play it out as long as I want and I can get as many questions right as I want. Before I knew it, I was outside the lecture hall doors. There was still a lecture in there so I was waiting on a bench outside. I peeked through the window and saw that everyone was listening to Benson, intently. I turned around and sat back down again. Suddenly, people started coming out of the lecture hall, followed by Benson,  
'miss Puckett!" he exclaimed, "You're early" he said, in surprise. I smiled, "Why don't you come in?" he said, gesturing for me to come inside. I smiled and a little nervously, went through the doors. He shut the doors behind us and turned to me,  
'take a seat, Miss Puckett" he said, pointing to a desk. I sat and he brought a chair over and sat on it opposite me, "Right-" he started,  
"Am I failing?" I blurted out,  
"Um, no" he replied, "Not at all, which is why I find it unusual that you don't understand some things" He said, 'so, what are you struggling with, Miss Puckett?" he asked,  
"Um, I-social influence?" I replied, ugh, do I have to stammer? "Like, um, Zimbardo's prison experiment?" I asked,  
"Oh, yes well, I have a paper-" he started, getting up from his seat, 'that has a checklist or everything you need to know for the examination" he said, leaning over and searching in a draw. Oh my god, he really did have a _fine_ ass...and his arms, oh my god, I just want him to take me in those muscled arms and-  
'miss Puckett?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts,  
'sir, please call be Sam" I sighed,  
"Well, then you please call me Fred or Freddie" he smiled at me, I smiled back. Oh my god, his smile...He handed me the paper and smiled,  
'thanks" I said,  
"If you'd like to choose a section, I'll run through it with you" He smiled.

FPOV

"If you'd like to choose a section, I'll run through it with you" I smiled at her. She smiled looking through the list. Uh, she looked really good today..._No, stop it, _I scolded myself, _she's a student, _I reminded myself, _but what does that matter? Can I not think a student looks particularly cute? _I thought about it some more..._No, I can't, completely inappropriate..._She smiled timidly as she pointed out a section on the sheet for me to run through with her. _I loved her smile. _I smiled at her and started to run her through it. I grabbed a chair and sat on it the wrong way round, with my chest leaning on the backrest. I continued teaching her and every time I asked her a question or looked up at her, she looked nervous, biting her lip. She must be worrying about something. I taught her until I looked at the clock. We were only supposed to stay here until 5, it was now 5:30,  
"Ok, that's it for today" I told her smiling,  
"Oh, really?" she asked, her tone sad. I laughed,  
'sadly, I was really enjoying our little studying session" I said, in a flirty tone, _what the hell am I doing? _She giggled, _her giggle is so cute...Stop it!  
_'me too" she agreed, smiling,  
'really?" I asked, smiling,  
"Yeah, You're a great teacher, I understand everything better when we're alone" she said, smiling. Was it me, or was her tone slightly seductive? I shook my head a little, must have been me. _When we're alone. _I smiled noticing we we're alone and imagining all the things I could do to her _alone. Oh my god, I'm such a perv... _'sir?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts,  
'miss Puckett?" I asked, back smiling,  
'Sam" she corrected, "Um-Same time tomorrow?" she asked,  
"Yes, I'll see you then" I said, smiling. She smiled and stood up from her desk. I tried not to look when her dress rode up slightly. She looked up at me and smiled,  
'thanks" she smiled, before walking out the door. I couldn't help it, I checked out her ass _and those heels she was wearing...fuck, I'm getting a perverted crush on one of my students. _

SPOV

Oh my god, that was amazing, being able to spend that much time alone with him. Truth be known, I wasn't really listening to what he saying. He looked so sexy, I swear to god, I saw him checking me out at one point. Oh god, am I completely deluded to think that he, a professor, might have a crush on me too, a student? Oh my god. I unlocked my car and threw my bag into the back seat. I started the engine and headed back to the flat.

I threw my keys on the couch, along with my bag and collapsed by them,  
"Hey! How'd it go?" Amber came hopping out of her room, "Are you failing?" she asked,  
"N-Yes" I answered, coming up with a plan,  
"Aw, really?" she asked, "But you love Psychology!" she exclaimed, "Are you gonna drop it?" usually Amber wouldn't ask a question like this, but it being so little way through the year, now would be the best time to drop it and pick up something else,  
"No, I'm meeting up with him Same time tomorrow to learn and shit" I shrugged, picking up the TV remote,  
"Ok, ok" Amber said, sitting next to me, 'so, what happened?" she asked, smiling,  
"Well, I can't be sure but I think he likes me to" I said. She sighed,  
'Sam-" she started,  
"No, I know, he's a teacher, I'm a student blah, blah, blah I know it sounds crazy but-"  
'so, what are you gonna do?" she asked,  
"Well, there's not much I can do" I replied,  
"No, I meant about you failing" she said,  
"Oh" I said, thinking. I stood up and walked toward my door,  
"Where are you going?!" Amber exclaimed,  
'maybe we've been going about this wrong" I called over my shoulder,  
"What?" she asked,  
"Well, today we went for cute" I said. I turned to her before I went in my room, 'tomorrow, we're going for god damn sexy"

The next day, I told Amber to take the bus and I'd meet her later, seeing as I wasn't coming in till later anyway. She was _not _happy about it but she did. I'd spent nearly all last night trying to find the perfect outfit for Benson. I was trying to go for sexy, but not slutty. I looked through all my clothes to realise all the sexy clothes I owned were slutty as well. So, I gave up and decided on sexy and slutty. I picked out a short black skirt that had laces down the front that had to be done up, causing ribbon to hang of the end of the skirt and at the bottom it had purple lace going all around (Link on my profile if you want to look, and I think you should cause I'm shit at describing:P ) To go with it, I picked out a revealing black to-well, I think corset would be a better word. It was a strapless, tight black corset with buttons all down the middle. I did my hair and makeup first. I let my hair hang down my shoulders, halfway down my back, and curled it. I then put my foundation on. I had cream foundation and I rarely put a powder over it, but I did today. I grabbed my mascara and eyeliner that I rarely used and put a fair amount on. I put a touch or black eye shadow on before finishing with blood red lipstick.

I put the outfit on, struggling a bit with the buttons on the corset but eventually making my way out the bedroom door. I put my chocker on that I found among a pile of tangled necklaces. It was a thin band that said 'sexy" in jewelled letters. I slipped my bracelet that was black with black leaves and jewels around it, on and put my long, silver earrings in that had bits of black on the end. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Amber had left me a birthday breakfast on the side along with a note. _Happy Birthday! Meet in the bar for a birthday drink with me and the girls when you get in! :D. _I smiled and grabbed a slice of toast that was on the plate and took a bite out of it. Igrabbed my bag that was black and matched on the couch before putting my sexy black high heels on. They had ribbons on that went a quarter of the way up your leg so it took a hell of a long time to get them on, but eventually I did and I walked out the door, not bothering to get a coat to show off my shoulders, it was pretty warm anyways.

I shut my car door and slipped some sunglasses on, seeing as it got sunnier on the drive here. I locked the door with my keys and started walking to the psychology building. I was a bit nervous to see Benson. _What_ _if he doesn't like how I look?_ _What if he thinks its slutty? What if I chicken out? How am I going to do this? _My plan was to seduce him, but I'd never done that kinda thing before. _I can't do this, why did I think I could? _I shook all my thoughts off. If I was dressed like a slut, I was gonna act like one too. I smiled at all the boys I passed, occasionally giving some a flirty wave. I passed a reflective window and stopped and searched in by bag for my blood red lip stick. I pulled it out and touched up my lipstick looking at my reflection in the widow. When I finished, I turned to see a group of boys, watching me. I rubbed my lips together and walked off, wiggling my hips. I was heading toward the psychology building when an arm reached out and pulled me to the side,  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed, nearly falling over due to the force I was being pulled at,  
'Sam?" Carly asked, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked,  
'do you mind?" I asked, "I'm on my way to see, Benson" ripping my arm out of her hand,  
"Ohhhh" she said, and smiled,  
"No, no, no!" I said, catching on to what she thought. I still didn't want to tell her that I was in lo-Ahem, like him, "I'm failing so I came up with a plan" I said, smiling,  
"Which is?" she asked,  
'to seduce him until he raises my grade" I said,  
"Right, that's why" she smiled,  
"It is!" I protested, "But the thing is I have no idea on how to seduce a guy" I admitted,  
'seriously?" she asked,  
"No" I answered,  
"Yeah, but you've had-y"know, haven't you?" she asked. I hesitated, before shaking my head,  
"Nope" I said,  
'seriously?" she asked, "With your body, I would have figured guys would be all over you" she said. I shrugged,  
"Listen just tell me how to do this" I begged,  
'Sam, you did this much on your own" she said, gesturing to my clothes, "You must have had some idea of how you were gonna do this" she said, "Or what you wanted to do"  
"Ok, fine" she said, "Ok, listen I have a lecture in a bit, but I'm having a drink with the girls, wanna come with?" she asked. I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't because I was meeting Benson,  
"I can't Carls, I have to-"  
"But it's your birthday drink!" she exclaimed,  
"Yeah, but I have to meet Benson and-" but she beat me to it, "I know for a fact that you don't have to meet him for half an hour, so don't even think about saying that" she said, pulling me by my hand to the cafeteria,  
"Have you always had those shoes?" she asked,  
"Yeah, why?" I asked,  
"I have to borrow them off you, they're so sexy!" she exclaimed. I laughed, "By the way-" she said, and I raised an eyebrow, "Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I never really cared for my birthday very much. I just saw as an excuse to party, not that you needed an excuse in college. We approached the table and all the girls had their eyes on me with their mouths hanging open,  
'Sam, oh my god" Colette said,  
"You look sexy" Cerise commented, "What happened?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her, "You know what I mean" she said,  
"Yeah, Sam what's up?" Bells asked,  
"Well, girls" I said, sitting down and putting my bag on the floor, "It turns out I am failing psychology, so I have a plan" I said, looking at Amber She was eating her lunch, looking down at the plate and smiling,  
"You gonna tell us or-?" Bells started,  
"Yeah, I'm gonna seduce him until he gives me the grade I deserve" I said, shrugging,  
"I did that once" Cerise commented,  
"No, you didn't" I said,  
"Well, I promised to throw him a fuck if he gave me a good grade" Cerise said,  
'did he?" Bells asked,  
"Yep"  
'did you?" she asked. She looked up at us smiling,  
"Isn't he your boyfriend?" I recalled her bringing him round my place for a party,  
"Yep, but he got fired" she shrugged,  
"Ok then..." Carly said, trailing off, 'so, Sam what's happening tonight?" she asked, smiling,  
"Yeah, happy birthday Sam!" the all shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled,  
'did you get my breakfast this morning?" Amber smiled at me,  
"Yeah, thanks it was really sweet" I smiled,  
"I try" she replied, 'so what it happening tonight?" They all looked at me for an answer,  
"I dunno, I haven't had time to plan it, I've been too busy" I shrugged,  
'too busy thinking of different positions to fuck Benson it, no doubt" Cerise commented,  
'studying" I said,  
"No party?" Carly and Celeste asked me, looking sad,  
"Well, I told Jake I had no time to plan and he told me to leave it all to him but I haven't seen him today and I don't know where-" I said, looking around. Just then, I felt two fingers poke me in the side. I jumped up screaming, due to the fact I'm ticklish, as a result. I turned around to hit my attacker, and it was Jake,  
"Jake!" I hit him on the shoulder,  
"Easy sweetheart" he said, smiling, "Hey, happy birthday" he smiled. I sighed and turned around going to sit down when he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You look really sexy, Benson's a lucky man" I smiled, and he kissed me on the neck several times before letting me sit down. He knelt down beside me at our table, "Good news, ladies" he started, "Parties on" he said, "Your place at seven" he said, gesturing between me and Amber,  
"Oh my god, thanks!" I said, throwing my arms around him,  
"Wow, I should probably get some drinks in" I contemplated,  
"No need" he said, "Chris is taking it over to your place now" Chris was his roommate,  
'seriously? That's great, how will he get in?" I asked,  
"Oh, I gave him my key" he said. Jake has a key to my place, if he's ever bored, we can hang,  
"Oh my god, thanks for doing this" I said,  
"No big deal" he said, "Come on" he said, taking my hand,  
"Where we going?" I asked, grabbing my bag, "I'll see you guys later" I said to the girls, 'mine and Ambers place at seven is that alright Amber?" I asked,  
"Yeah, of course" she answered, smiling,  
"Ok, I'll see you guys then" I said,  
"Oh, wait, Sam, can you give me a ride later? I don't have any money to take the bus" she said. I took my keys out of my bag and tossed them at her,  
'don't wreck my car" I begged and she smiled, 'see you guys later" I said, smiling,  
'see you later" they said. Jake took me out the cafeteria,  
"Where are we going?" I asked,  
"I am walking you to Psychology where you can happily seduce Benson" he said, smiling,  
"Yeah, I'm failing so I'm gonna-" I started,  
'Sammy, I know You're not failing so don't give me that shit" he said, "I know that's just an excuse for your friends" he said,  
"Ok, fine" I gave in, sighing,  
'so all of this-" he said, his hand brushing down my shoulders to my waist down to the end of my skirt, playing with the ribbons it, "-is for him, right?" he asked,  
"Yeah" I answered, 'do you think he'll like it?" I asked,  
"Yeah, you look really hot" he smiled, 'don't think he'll be able to resist you in those heels" he smiled. I laughed,  
"Hey, listen, don't tell anyone" I said,  
"Ah, Sammy your secret's safe with me" he smiled,  
'thanks" I smiled back. He walked me to Benson's door,  
"Good luck" he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. He hugged me and started to walk the other way, "I'm rootin" for him!" he called back. I smiled and laughed. I turned to the door and took a breath. _Ok, don't chicken out, _I told myself, _I'm wearing the costume, time to play the part. _I knocked on the door, slowly. I heard some thing's, desk moving and then the door opened,  
'Samantha, you-" he stopped short of what he was saying when he saw me. I looked up at him eyes wide, mouth open, staring at my outfit.

FPOV

_Holy fucking god._ She looked so sexy. She was wearing a short black and purple skirt and a black corset top. She looked so _fucking hot. _Was she _trying_ to get something to happen?  
"Professor Benson" she greeted, with a smile, whilst walking past me, into the room. I closed the door and looked at her, walking away from me. Oh my god, she was wearing ridiculously sexy heels and her ass looked _really _good in that skirt...  
'sir?" she asked,  
"Yes?" I asked, still distracted. I looked up at her, for the first time since she came in the room, looked at her face. She was wearing a choker around her neck that said _'sexy",  
_"Are we gonna get on with it?" she said, dropping her bag down her arm and onto her floor. _Get on with it. _A range of dirty things rushed through my mind at 500mph,  
"Um, yeah, sit down" I gestured to her desk. She walked past me and sat in her seat, making exaggerated movements with her ass before she sat down. She leaned over and reached into her bag and brought out a sheet of paper and a pen. I couldn't help but look at the slither of skin that was exposed when her corset rose up. She sat back up and put her pen in her mouth, wrapping her blood red lips around it,  
'so, what are we doing today?" she asked, "Anything you want" she said, seductively. _Shit, I couldn't even think properly. _I sat down in the chair in front of her, trying to hide the pretty obvious bulge in my pants. This brought me back to the question I asked myself, _was she trying to get something to happen?  
_"I-um" I struggled out. _Fuck_._ Now I can't even talk properly_,  
"What's the matter?" she whispered at me, whilst leaning forward so she was giving me a nice view of her boobs,  
"Um, I think we should carry on with-" I struggled, 'they studying" I finished,  
"Hmm, are you sure that's what you want to do?" she asked, seductively, wrapping her lips around the pen once more,  
"Yes, I think we should study, as that's what you came here for" I said, opening the text book. I heard her mutter, "Not the only thing I came for" I swallowed and showed her a page. As I was sitting opposite her, I had to turn the book so she could see it and I was looking at it upside down. She must have noticed that I was struggling to read it because she stood up and started to move her chair,  
"Lemme sit here, so you can see too" she said, placing the chair next to me and sitting closer then she could have,  
"What do you wanna do?" I asked her,  
"Lots of things" she replied, looking into my eyes and smirking. I looked at her once and quickly looked away.

SPOV

I smiled when I saw him quickly look away. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I'd never done this before, I mean I'd never 'seduced" a guy before, I was completely running on impulse,  
"I-um-looking at your lab reports-" he stammered out. I smiled, "-You're having some trouble on central tendency?" he said, in an asking tone,  
"Yeah, can you help me with that?" I asked, tone low,  
"Yes, um-central tendency is-um-" he started struggling his words when I started running one finger in circles on his leg, under the desk, "when you have, um, the mean or the-" he managed. I smiled and slowly brought started dragging my hand up his leg towards his, um, "package",  
"-median and then you um-" he shivered when my hand got close to his "package" and he jumped up from his seat,  
"What's wrong, sir?" I asked, standing up and walking toward him, slowly,  
"Um, you just-" he struggled out,  
"I what?" I asked, stepping closer to him and twirling a strand of my hair in my fingers,  
"Uh-" he managed out. I kept slowly stepping toward him and I could tell that he was nervous and trying to hold back. If I wasn't sure if he liked me in the past, I was more convinced now,  
"I think you liked it" I said, stepping in front of him and playing with the end of his tie. He didn't say anything, just watching me, more specifically, my lips, "I think you wanted me to do more" I whispered, "I think you wanted to do more _with_ me, _to _me" I whispered, my lips now right next to his ear as I managed to pull him down to my level by pulling his tie. As soon as the words 'to me" slid off my lips, he grabbed my shoulders and crashed my lips to his. I was a bit surprised at his roughness but kissed him back. He grabbed my cheeks and I ran my hands up his back and through his hair. He kissed me harder and, as a result, lent into me causing me to step back repeatedly or else, fall over. We walked back into some desks that screeched and whined as they scraped across the floor as they bounced off my back. I eventually hit the back wall and I slightly whimpered as my head hit the wall. Benson took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He ran his hand through my hair and I moaned as he trailed his lips down to my neck,  
"Ah, Benson!" I scolded when I felt him start to nibble on my skin,  
"Freddie" he reminded me to call him. I wasn't going to; it felt weird, calling him by his first name. He kissed back up my neck and kissed me on the lips again. His hand trailed around my shoulders, down my side and trailed up my legs,  
"You're so soft" he mumbled against my lips. I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't. He slid his hand up my leg, going under my skirt, "God, I've wanted to get my hands on you all semester" he growled. I smiled,  
'me too" I said and he kissed me again. Just then, there was a knock at the door. We instantly pulled apart as he un-tucked his shirt and I wiped my lipstick from around my mouth, which was undoubtedly all over my face by now,  
"Um, ready for cleaning?" a man asked as he poked his head through the door,  
"Um, yes we were just finishing" Benson replied, picking up his stuff from his desk and grabbing his keys. I quickly picked up my bag and started walking toward the door,  
'thanks for helping, sir" I told Benson before I walked out the door. I shut the door and started walking through the building toward the door. _Oh my god, what the hell just happened? I had a plan to seduce him but I didn't actually think that he would initiate the first move. He _kissed _me. I hadn't even planned to kiss him really, just flirt a little. _I reached the door and pushed it open. I started walking to the car lot when a pair of arms grabbed me, pulled me back and pushed me up against a wall,  
"No you don't" a familiar, husky voice said. I smiled as he put his arms either side of my head, hands on the wall and kissed me again. _Oh my god. Every time he kisses me it's like a new set of electric jolts spiralling down my body. _One of his hands left the wall and made its way into my hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. _If I were to die right now, I'd die happy. _I moaned as his hand started slipping down to my neck, across my shoulders and down to my hips. Suddenly, we heard some students talking around the corner of the building sounding like they were heading this way,  
'shit" Benson hissed under his breath before grabbing his stuff and my hand. He pulled me through the car lot to his car, "Get in" he commanded. I did as I was told and sat in the passenger seat of his car. He started driving down the road, "Is there somewhere quiet we can go?" he asked, "I don't know this part of the city very well, I live the opposite side" he said,  
"Yeah, um, stay on this road and take the first right exit" I told him. He did as I said and turned off, "It's an old car park but no one ever comes here" I told him. He parked the car and took his seatbelt off. He immediately leant over me and kissed me again. I couldn't move, half due to the fact he was pushing me back, half due to the fact my seatbelt was still on. I kissed him back and he slid his hands over my shoulders and into my hair, lightly pushing my head to him more. I literally felt like I was on fire: My heart was burning, my skin was tingling with warmth, and the rest of my body was scorching as heat flooded through me like a sweep of a powerful flame.

I could feel Benson's chest crushing against my own as I tried to lean forward and get closer to him, but the seat belts were separating us. He obviously felt me struggling because he reached down with one hand and unbuckled my seat belt. It disconnected with a soft click and flew off my chest as he let go of it.

Once my seat belt was off, I was finally free to move closer to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. Benson wrapped his arms around my back, hugging me close to him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his hands came up to the back of my shoulders and he started tracing circles on my back. _Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, I mean, I was gonna try to seduce him but I never thought in a million years it would actually work! Oh my god, I can't believe it, I have _so _much to tell Amber when I get back...get back to the flat...where the party's going on,  
_'shit!" I cursed out loud, pulling away from Benson,  
"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned,  
"No, it's not you, I just remembered-Shit!" I cursed again, pushing Benson back into his seat, "What time is it?" I asked,  
"Half seven" he replied,  
"Fuck! I'm late!" I said, putting my seatbelt on, "Can you give me a lift back to my place?" I asked,  
'sure, where am I going?" he asked, putting his belt on and starting the car,  
"Caledonia mills?" I asked, wondering if he knew where it was,  
"I know it" he said, pulling out of the car lot,  
'shit" I mumbled under my breath, Amber was _not _going to be happy with me,  
"What are you late for? May I ask?" he asked,  
'my own fucking birthday" I replied,  
"It's your birthday?" he asked and I nodded, "Happy birthday" he smiled,  
"Everyone keeps saying that" I said, absentmindedly,  
"Well, yeah, cause it is your birthday" he laughed slightly,  
"Yeah, I guess" I sighed, dramatically. He smiled and let out a laugh. Once we got to my apartment building I undid my seat belt and turned to him, 'so-" I said, dragging it out, not knowing what to say next,  
"Listen," he started reaching into his back pocket. He brought out his wallet and started digging in it, "-here's my cell number" he said, giving me the card. I took it and slipped it in bag, "Call me if you ever want some company" he said, tone slightly seductive. I smiled and leant in to kiss him,  
"Get in there, mate!" one of the drunken chavs that always hung out outside our building at that time,  
"Piss off!" I shouted back,  
"Who are they?" Benson asked,  
'some random guys, they always hang around here at this time" I shrugged. They continued shouting things at me as I started to get out the car. I closed the door to see that Benson got out too, "What are you doing?" I asked,  
"I'm walking you up to your place" he answered, "I'm not letting you walk past those guys with you looking as sexy as you do now" he said. _Sexy. He thought I looked sexy. _  
"Ok, but coming up to the apartment's not a good idea, there are lots of people from college there and they'll see you and start asking questions" I said,  
"Up to your floor then" he smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the elevator. One of the guys wolf-whistled as I walked passed. Once we got in the elevator, he kissed me,  
"You free tomorrow?" he asked. I smiled and took out my phone and text his number so he'd have mine. A second later, his phone beeped. I sent him a text saying,  
_To: Benson  
From: 07685723462  
yes ;)_ Here's my apartment # 05738205382

"Call me at home if I don't answer my cell, it's only me and Amber" I told him, smiling. The doors to the elevator opened and I kissed him once before I got out, "Call me" I smiled at him before the doors started closing. Just before they closed, his stuck his hand out between them and re-opened them. He quickly walked toward me and grabbed my face and kissed me once more before he went. He pulled away and smiled,  
"Night Princess" he smiled, before the doors closed. I'm sure I blushed. I reached into my bag and took my keys out before walking across the floor to my place. I put the keys in the lock and was prepared for any yelling I was about to get. I opened the door and the party was in full swing. There was a big table full of drinks and food in the corner of the room, the music was pumping and there were so many people you could barely more. As people started noticing I walked in I was bombarded with "Happy birthday" messages. I saw Amber talking to Jake. She turned and saw me. She ran up to me,  
"Where have you been?!" she snapped, "You're 52 minutes late!" she complained,  
"I was with Benson" I said, as low as I possibly could,  
"Well, I suppose I'll let you off as it's your birthday" she said, loudly. I rolled my eyes, "I want deets later" she hissed to me before Jake came over to me,  
"Oh, wait there! I'm gonna go get your present" Amber said to me before scurrying off,  
"Happy Birthday, gorgeous" he said, before hugging me,  
"Jake, thanks for doing all this" I said, gesturing to the party, "It's amazing!" I exclaimed,  
"No biggie" he shrugged, "Oh, I almost forgot" he pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to me,  
"Oh, Jake you didn't" t have to" I said,  
"Let me explain to you how birthday parties usually work" he started, smiling, 'there are presents involved, generally being given to the birthday-ee" he said,  
"Oh shut up" I said, hitting him on the shoulder lightly,  
"Open" he commanded, pointing to the box. I opened it and pulled out a silver, star shaped keyring. I smiled and turned it over, it was engraved,

_Sammy,  
Happy Birthday  
Love Jake  
XxxX_

"Aw, Jake I love it" I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, 'thanks" I smiled, "Hey, where's Beth?" I asked, 'didn't you ask her?" I asked,  
"No, I invited her, she didn't really want to come to a birthday party, not her scene" he said,  
"You mean she didn't want to come to _my _birthday party" I said. We hadn't really ended our friendship on the best terms,  
"Well-" he said and we both laughed,  
"Happy birthday Sam!" Amber exclaimed, giving me a package. I smiled and unwrapped it. It was the shirt I'd wanted from a shop for-_ever! _  
"Oh my god, Amber!" I exclaimed, "I love it!" I said, hugging her, 'thanks" I smiled.

It was now one in the morning and people were starting the fade out the door. As the last person went Amber turned to me,  
"Ok, deets!" she exclaimed to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the couch. I laughed,  
"Well, I went along with my plan and well, stuff happened and we ended up in his car, kissing" I said,  
"Uh hu, I said details not short versions" she said,  
"Ok, um, I went along with my plan and then he kissed me and-"  
"Wait, _he_ kissed _you_?" she asked,  
"Yeah, I was surprised to" I said, 'then a cleaner came in, didn't see us, but we went in his car to that abandoned car lot behind the deserted theatre and we made out" I finished,  
"Well, that I _never _expected" she said,  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked,  
"Nothing" she shrugged, "It's just I never thought you'd happen, y"know, student and a teacher? Stuff you read in teen novels right?" she asked,  
"Well, we're not an item" I told her,  
"I thought you made out?" she asked, confused,  
"Yeah, but we never said we were an "item" or anything" I told her,  
"Well, you better find out" she said, "Or you'll be stuck fuck buddies"  
"Oh, shut up" I said, standing up, "I'm going to bed" I walked toward my door,  
"Night!" Amber called after me. I waved my hand behind me before shutting my bedroom door behind me. I slipped my skirt and corset off and slipped my sleeping shorts on an old shirt. I took my jewellery off and slipped into bed. I was just drifting to sleep when my phone beeped signalling I had a text. I reached over and picked it up off the nightstand,

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_Night, princess ;)_

I smiled and quickly typed a reply,

_To: Benson  
From: Sammy_

_Call me tomorrow :) _

before putting the phone back on the nightstand and closing my eyes.

I woke up due to the light shining through my window. I only just remembered that I didn't close the curtains. I yawned and threw my sheets back. I rand my hand through my hair and picked up my phone. _10:25_. I decided to get up now rather than lie in. I wanted to be ready if Benson called. I needed a shower anyways. I stripped down and got in the shower. I washed my hair and used my strawberry scented body wash I keep in the cupboard for special occasions. I figured if Benson was gonna call, and we were gonna meet, I may as well smell nice. I heard the phone ring as I was washing the last of the shampoo out of my hair,  
"I'll get it!" I called to Amber, getting out the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. I ran out the door into the lounge, "I got it, I got it" I hurriedly told Amber who was in the kitchen getting her breakfast,  
"Calm down" Amber smiled,  
"Hello?" I asked, when I picked up the phone,  
"Princess?" Bensons voice came down the phone,  
"Hi" I replied, in a sweet voice, "How are you?" I asked,  
"After last night?" He asked, "I'm great" he said, I could hear him smiling,  
'me too" I smiled,  
"Listen, what are you doing today?" he asked,  
"You tell me" I whispered and he laughed lightly,  
'meet me downstairs in ten" he said,  
'mmkay" I replied, hanging up and heading back to my room,  
'so, what you doing today?" Amber said, smiling knowingly at me,  
"Going out" I replied, walking into my room. I quickly slipped some shorts on and spaghetti strap shirt, it was warm enough outside to wear them, and started blow-drying my hair whilst drying it with a towel. Once my hair was dry I pulled it into a ponytail. I slapped some make up on and slipped my phone in my pocket. I walked out into the lounge and quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before walking toward the door,  
'see you later" I called to Amber, grabbing a light, flowing jacket just in case it got cold,  
'see you, hey listen, don't forget about-"  
"Yeah, got it!" I called back, focused on seeing Benson. I quickly ate my apple and disposed of it on the lower floor bin before I got to the car lot. The elevator doors opened and the first thing I saw was Benson's car with Benson sitting in the front seat. I smiled and made my way to the car. I opened the door and slipped in the passenger seat,  
"Hey" I said, smiling,  
"God, I missed you" Benson said, before leaning over and kissing me,  
"It's only been a night" I reminded him,  
'too long" he mumbled against my lips. After a minute, he pulled away, 'mm, strawberry" he said. I smiled.

"Hey, don't you think we should get out of here?" I asked, after about 10 minutes of making out in the car. He laughed and started the car, 'so, where are we going?" I asked,  
"Back to my place" he said and my eyes widened. _His_ place. Where _things _might happen. Most likely..."Is that alright?" he asked. I smiled and nodded,  
"Of course" I smiled.

He fumbled with the keys as we were standing outside his apartment door. He finally found the right key and opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I smiled and walked in. His place was small but spacious. He didn't have a lot of room but the room was so...clear. He closed the door and came up behind me. He started sliding my jacket off my shoulders and hung it up on a coat rack near the door,  
'drink?" he asked me, heading into the kitchen,  
"Yeah, got any coke?" I asked,  
"Of course" he smiled, going into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a glass of coke for me an lemonade for him,  
'thanks" I smiled as I took it from him, as we sat on the couch,  
"I think we should talk" he said, putting his glass down.  
"A-about what?" I asked, nervously,  
"Well, what you were thinking when you came into my classroom looking as sexy as hell would be a good start" he said. I smiled and laughed slightly,  
"I don't know, I guess I-I don't know" I shrugged,  
"Yes, you do" Benson smiled,  
"Well, I guess I kinda wanted something to happen" I said, quietly. He smiled,  
'really?" he asked, smiling,  
"Yeah, I've kinda liked you for, well since I started college" I admitted, blushing signalling my embarrassment,  
'don't be embarrassed" he said, running a finger over my cheek, making me blush even more, "I liked you too" he said,  
'really?" I asked, trying not to display my excitement,  
"Ever since you walked into my classroom" he admitted,  
"Wow" I breathed. He smiled,  
"Ok, enough talk" he said, leaning toward me. I smiled and our lips met. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands up through my hair and slipped his tongue through my mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer. His hands ran down my neck and over my shoulders as I moved my hands to his hair. He nibbled my bottom lip and I moaned, doing the Same to him. He groaned and trailed his hands down my sides and back up, under my shirt. His hands made their way to my bra strap as my hands subconsciously went to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up,  
'mmm, bedroom?" he asked, against my lips. I froze, "What?" he pulled away, noticing how I stiffened, "We don't have to if it's too fast, I mean we can-"  
"No, no it's not that" I said,  
'then what's wrong?" he asked. "Princess?" he prompted, after a didn't say anything,  
"Ok, well, it's just that I-I haven't really...done _that _before" I admitted, looking away from him,  
'really?" he asked. I nodded, still not looking at him,  
"Wow, with your looks, I assumed guys would be all over you" he mumbled,  
'that's what Carly said" I mumbled. He laughed,  
"Listen," he said, taking my hands, "We don't have to if you want to-" he started,  
"No, I want to!" I interrupted him, accidently seeming more eager than I wanted to let on, "I just don't know how to-I mean I don't know-" I struggled finding the right thing to say, I probably sounded like an idiot right now,  
"You don't have to worry about a thing, Princess" he smiled. I smiled back and kissed him again. I really did want to, I was just afraid of looking stupid, I mean I'm so..._inexperienced. _He took my hand and started leading me to the bedroom. _Oh my god, what if he thinks I'm stupid for not knowing how to act or what to do? Amber told me that your first time-_I stopped in my tracks,  
"What's wrong?" Benson asked, turning to me,  
"It's gonna hurt...isn't it?" I asked. He sighed and grabbed my face with both hands. He leant down and kissed me sweetly,  
"I'll be gentle, Princess" he whispered. I smiled slightly and nodded.

'so you never needed help then?" Benson asked still trying to get his head around my plans, "With anything?" We were lying in his bed, me leaning on his chest and him leaning against the headboard. I smiled and shook my head,  
"For the fifth time, no" I replied, smiling,  
"Wow, I mean-" he started but was interrupted by my phone going off. I reached to the floor beside the bed and grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my shorts. The screen lit up and said I had two texts from Amber and one from Carls.

_To: Sam  
From: Amber_

_Where are you?_

_To: Sam  
From: Carly_

_where r u? Ur l8!_

_To: Sam  
From: Amber_

_You forgot didn't you? _

_Crap, I had forgotten, me, Carly and Amber were gonna meet up for a movie. _

"Crap" I said, out loud, quickly getting up. I groaned slightly from moving too quickly because I still felt a slight ache down 'there"  
"You ok?" he asked,  
"Uh, yeah" I replied, slipping my shorts on,  
"Where are you going?" he asked,  
"I forgot, I'm meeting Carly and Amber for a movie" I looked at my phone, 'shit, I'm 45 minutes late" I mumbled, slipping my shirt over my head,  
'stay" he said,  
"No, I can't" I told him,  
'the movie would have already started by now" he said, "And they would have gone in" he said, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me down on the bed,  
"You're a bad influence on me" I joked,  
'does that mean you'll stay?" he asked,  
"Let's go out" I said,  
"Where?" he asked, "Everywhere around here carries the risk of us getting seen by someone" he said,  
"Ok, well, how about we drive somewhere and then take a walk?" I suggested,  
"A walk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow,  
"Yeah" I confirmed, "It's a nice day, what you got against walking?" I asked,  
"Nothing" he said, "Let's do it" he smiled.

We drove to a town just outside of Seattle. It was sort of an abandoned town, as in people who didn't live there, never went there. Benson opened my car door for me and I got out. We parked just outside an orchard. We started walking, me alongside him and he grabbed my hand. I smiled, and he intertwined his fingers with mine,  
'so," he started, 'tell me about yourself" he said. I laughed, thinking he was joking, trying to find a conversation starter, but when I looked at his face I realised he was serious,  
'really?" I swallowed,  
"Yeah, I wanna know about you" he said, smiling,  
"Ok, um..." I said, not knowing where to start, "Questions?" I asked, hoping he'd help, "I'm not good at this"  
'that's fine" he said, smiling, "Ok, well what about your childhood?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him,  
"Ok, um, yeah it was alright" I shrugged,  
"Alright?" he asked, "all I get is alright?"  
"I dunno, I don't really remember much or my childhood" I admitted, "I, um, fell when I was 12 onto a corner of a wall and I kinda have had distorted views of anything that happened before that" I said,  
"Ok, um, where'd you live?" he asked,  
"London" I answered,  
'really?" he asked. I nodded,  
'so, why didn't you stay there for college?" he asked,  
"Cause I wanted to get out if that lifestyle" I said, "Y"know, "away from the parents" and all that" I smiled, 'too crowded" I added,  
"What about your parents?" he asked. I didn't answer for a while,  
"What _about _myparents_?_" I squeaked out,  
"Are they still together?" he asked. I didn't speak for a bit, just looking around me. It was only now I noticed that we'd circled the orchard and we're now doing it again,  
'Sam?" he asked,  
'sorta" I answered his question,  
'sorta?" he asked,  
"Well, they're still married, y"know, "legally" and everything but my dad he's-" I stopped for a second, "-in jail" I finished,  
"What? Why?" he blurted, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just-"  
"He's in jail cause he-" I stopped, taking a breath, "-used to hit mom and me" I admitted. When he didn't say anything, I got a bit nervous and started talking, 'my mum and dad used to be happily married until I came along, or at least that's what he told me" I shrugged, "Ever since I was four, he'd go out drinking and come back late night/early morning and he'd start yelling and hitting" I said, trying not to think about it too much, "Yeah, so anyways, Dad's in jail, mum's in London and I'm here" I smiled,  
'Sam, I-" he struggled, "When did he-I mean, who-what about your mother?" he asked,  
'my dad got arrested on the 24th of July, 2010" I said,  
"But that's only two years ago" he commented,  
"Yep" I agreed, "Anyway, my mum always fought for me, she stood up to him, held him back, gave me advice and protected me when no one else could" I smiled. He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug,  
"You've got me to now, Princess" he said, hugging me tighter. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. W e stood there, just hugging for what felt like 5 minutes but was actually 20, until I pulled away,  
'so, what about you?" I asked, wiping a tear of my cheek that had become astray,  
"Nothing much to say really, I lived in Brighton, went to Carnegie Mellon University and graduated early and became a professor at a University where I met the most amazing girl" he said, smiling and pecking me on the lips. I smiled back,  
"I guess you're pretty great too" I smirked. He smiled and leant down to kiss me again. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, _"When I kissed the teacher" _by ABBA, (What? I like them!) signalling I had a call,  
_"I was in a trance, when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly, I took the chance when I kissed the teacher"_

"Hm, fitting" Benson said, commenting on my choice of ringtone song. I smiled and pulled my phone out of my pocket. _Amber,_

"'_sup?" _I answered,_  
"Where are you? We were supposed to have a movie night" _she reminded me,_  
"Oh, shit!" _I cursed myself,_ "Listen, I'll be there in-" _I took the phone away from my ear, "How long does it take to get back from here?" I asked Benson,  
"About 45 minutes" he answered. I groaned,  
_"-about an hour?" _I asked,_  
"Uh, fine hurry up! I've got a line of Disney films!" _she squealed,_  
"Of course you do" _I commented, laughing,_  
"Hurry up!" _she yelled, before hanging up,  
"I need to go" I said, _What is with me? I keep forgetting our plans,_ I cursed myself, "I have to go meet Amber" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the car, "We're having a movie night" I smiled,  
"Oh, sounds like fun" he commented,  
'they are, we have them like, every other week" I told him,  
"Oh, wouldn't you run out of movies?" he asked. I laughed and we got in the car. On the way back, Benson kept asking me stupid questions like, what's my favourite colour/flower/_mineral_?  
"You busy tomorrow?" he asked, stopping the car in front on my building,  
"Yep, I have an essay due" I said,  
"Forget it" he pleaded,  
"It's _your _essay" I reminded him,  
"Well, I'm sure you can earn the grade some other way" he said, leaning down to kiss me,  
"Ok, listen" I said, putting a finger on his lips and pushing him away slightly, "We need to establish some rules here" I said and he raised his eyebrow at me, "Y"know, for us" I clarified,  
"Ok, shoot" he said,  
"Ok, well, first I don't want any interference with my education at all" I said and he nodded,  
'second, we need to be strictly student-teacher at college" I said,  
"Of course" he agreed, "Any more?" he asked, smirking,  
"I'll let you know when I think of them" I smiled, "Ok, I gotta go" I said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. I went to pull away, but he held the back of my head, keeping me there and kissing me for a few more minutes. He pulled away, 'sweet dreams, Princess" he smiled,  
"Night" I replied, getting out the car and walking towards my apartment.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?" I asked, shutting the door. I threw myself on the couch and realised Amber was not in the lounge, there was, however, a note on the table. I picked it up,

_Sam,_

_Gone to bed, see you in the morning :)_

_Amber_

I sighed and put down the note. _So, I could have stayed with Benson after all, _I threw my stuff on my bed and went in the bathroom. I washed my face and took all my jewellery off. I went into the bedroom and slipped into my sleepwear. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. I kept thinking about Benson and I'd find myself smiling with my eyes closed. Eventually, I turned and got my phone off the bedside table,

_To: Benson  
From: Sam_

_I cant stop thinking about u...xx_

I sent it and almost immediately got a reply,

_To: Sam  
From: _ _Benson_

_Me too, I miss you :) 3 x_

Oh my god, he sent a heart? What does that mean? Is it just a meaningless heart? Does it mean something? Should I send a heart?

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
Miss u 2 :) can we meet tomoz? Forget my essay, I'll make an excuse ;) 3_

One heart, no kisses, that's ok, right?

_To: Sam  
From: Benson  
Haha well, I forgot, I've got a bunch of essays to mark, wanna come over? 3 xx_

Oh my god, a heart _and _two kisses,

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
r u sure? I dont wanna distract u or anything 3 x_

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_It's fine, I'll call you tomorrow, ok? x_

_To: Benson  
From: Sam_

_Ok, talk tomorrow :) x_

I put my phone down and closed my eyes trying to get to sleep. After almost an hour of me just lying there, I gave up and thought I might as well try and do the essay now if I was going to be out seeing Benson tomorrow.

FPOV

I was woken by my alarm going off at 9:00. I set it for then because I had a lot of papers to grade before tomorrow, spending yesterday with Sam, really set me back work wise, but I didn't regret it one bit. I got up and slipped some clothes on before calling Sam,  
_"Hello?" _She answered after two rings, _  
'morning Princess" _I greeted_, 'did I wake you up?" _I asked, noticing how she sounded tired and slow,  
_"No" _she answered, whist yawning. I laughed, _  
"Wanna come over then?" _I asked, _  
"I don't wanna like, distract you" _she said, _  
"Babe, it's fine, I just enjoy your company" _I told her, _  
"I enjoy yours too" _she said, _"I'll be there in 20 minutes" _she said, _  
'see you then" _I smiled, _  
"You too" _she replied, before hanging up. I grabbed some papers and sat down to start doing some marking. I had gotten on to marking my freshman class paper's, which so coincidently had Sam's in as she arrived,  
"Hey Princess" I greeted, getting up and kissing her. She pulled away,  
"Uh, uh" she scolded me, "No distractions" she said, "You need to do your work and you only said you enjoyed my company" she said,  
"What?" I asked in confusion,  
"I'll be over there on the couch while you get on with your marking" she said, taking her jacket off and setting herself down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat down to finish marking the paper I was doing. When I'd finished that paper I turned to her,  
"Y"know, this is not how I imagined today going" I told her,  
"Oh yeah?" she asked, "What did you think it would go like?"  
"Well, " I said, getting up and walking toward her, 'maybe a little more talking, a little less clothing" I said, leaning down toward her, "and a little more of this" I said, as I kissed her. She kissed me back for a while before she realised what she was doing and pushed me away,  
"Nope, uh uh, you've got to do your marking" she said, pointing me to the desk,  
"Are you sure?" I asked, moving her shirt off her shoulder and kissing the skin as it became exposed,  
"Yeah, you have to-to finish it" she said,  
"I could do it later?" I suggested, pushing more of her shirt down off her,  
"But it-it could take you all day" she said, "It-it looks like-a lot" she managed out,  
"I could do them all later and we could move this into the bedroom?" I asked, slipping my hands around her and up her shirt, drawing small circles on her spine with my thumb, "And I could do more?" I asked, trailing my hands further up her back, 'more things to make you feel good?" I offered, my hands lightly trailing over her bra strap, "Hm?" I asked,  
"Fuck it" she said, roughly kissing me. I kissed her back, slipping my tongue in her mouth and running my hands up and down her back. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair, to the back of my head, pushing me toward her more. I undid her bra strap with one hand while playing with her hair with the other,  
"Bedroom?" I asked,  
'mm" she answered. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, still kissing me as I took her into the bedroom.

I was sitting at the desk in the living room, marking when Sam came out of the bedroom wearing her underwear and my shirt,  
"You have no idea how sexy you look right now" I told her. She smiled and kissed me after sitting on my lap,  
"How many paper's you got left?" she asked,  
'too many" I answered, kissing her. She laughed. Suddenly, I remembered something,  
"Wait right there" I said, taking Sam off my lap and sitting her down. I went into my bedroom and grabbed the small jewellery box of the side. When I came back, Sam was keeping herself busy by reading the papers I'd graded,  
"I see You're being very generous with your grades" she joked. I smiled as I slid the box over to her on the desk,  
"What's this?" she asked, picking it up and looking at it,  
"Just a little something because I missed your birthday" I told her. She smiled, "Open it" I nodded toward it. She unwrapped it, with much care and slowly took the piece of jewellery out. It was a silver necklace with a pendant that said _"Princess" _in elegant script. Her mouth fell open,  
"Oh my gosh, I love it" she smiled,  
'really?" I asked,  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to do this" she told me,  
"Yes, I did, I missed your birthday, it only seems right" I said. She didn't say anything, still in awe about the necklace. She stood up and walked toward me, holding out the necklace,  
"Help me put it on?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I took the necklace from her and she turned around, scooping her hair up from her back. I felt her shiver as my hands lightly grazed her neck as I fastened the necklace. She turned around and let her hair go again,  
"Beautiful" I said, leaning down to kiss her,  
'thanks" she said,  
"It's no problem" I smiled. I leant down to kiss her again and she kissed me back,  
'mmm" she said, pulling back, "I gotta go" she said, hopping up and going to my room to get her clothes,  
"What?" I called, "Why?" I asked,  
"I told myself I wouldn't get in the way" she called back,  
"Babe, You're not in the way" I told her through the wall,  
"Of your marking" she clarified,  
"But I want you to stay" I told her,  
"I want me to stay too" she called,  
'then stay" I told her. Just then I heard a clunk and multiple thumps on the floor,  
'shit!" Sam shouted. I got up and ran to my room. She was sitting on the floor, now dressed in her clothes, one shoe on, one shoe off, surrounded by a pile of books,  
"What happened?" I asked,  
"I was trying to put my shoe on, lost balance and fell in to the closet and the books fell" she told me rubbing her head, "-and one hit me on the head" she complained, 'that shit's heavy, what is that?" she asked,  
"Psychology text book" I answered. She nodded,  
"Of course it is" she said, me helping her up,  
"Are you ok?" I asked, checking her head,  
"Yeah, I'll live" she smiled. I smiled and kissed her head,  
'so..." I trailed off, 'stay?" I said, pulling her close to me and slipping my arms around her waist,  
"I can't" she said, resting her hands on my chest,  
"But you-"  
"No, I said I'd go shopping with Amber anyway" she said, "And you've got work to do" she said, tapping her finger on my chest,  
"Are you sure?" I sighed,  
"Benson! I have to go, ok?" she said,  
"Ok, I don't wanna keep you hostage" I said,  
"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" she said, leaning into me so I could feel her breath on my face, 'maybe some other time" she said, walking past me,  
"At least let me give you a lift" I called, as she headed to the door,  
"Nope, got the car" she said, holding up the keys, "Work!" she scolded me before she went out the door.

SPOV

I parked in to the Uni and got out of the car. Amber had already gone in earlier, so I was alone. I put my keys in my bag and headed toward the doors. I didn't have any other lectures today other that Psychology with Benson and I was scared shitless of what might happen. I mean, what if we show signs that make it obvious to others? Or what if he realises what we're doing and how crazy it is and breaks up with me? I fiddled with the "_Princess_" necklace Benson gave me for my "birthday" while I contemplated all the possibilities. I didn't even realise I'd walked to the bar subconsciously. I always met here with Jake on Mondays for a drink before my lecture,  
"Hey, Sammy" Jake smiled from the end of the bar and got up to kiss me on the cheek,  
"Hey" I replied. He took my hand and led me to his seats,  
'so, what's the 411 on Prof Benson?" he asked, smirking,  
"Nothing" I said, he couldn't know, at least not yet,  
'really? You seem awfully happy today" he commented, 'did something happen?" he asked,  
"No" I shook my head, "Can't a girl be in a good mood?" I asked,  
"Yeah, I guess" he joked, "Want some lunch?" he asked,  
"Can't" I told him, "Gotta lecture in a minute" I looked at my watch, "In fact, I better get going" I said, standing up,  
"Wait" he said,  
"What?"  
"Where did you get that necklace from?" he asked, pointing to Benson's necklace,  
"Oh, um, a friend back in London sent it to me" I covered,  
"Oh, must me some friend" he commented,  
"What do you mean?" I asked,  
"Well, its real silver" he said,  
'so..."  
'must have cost him a bit" he said. As he said that I decided I'd go get Carls to look at it, she knows all about jewellery. I found her in the canteen with her boyfriend Brad,  
"Carly, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, as I approached the table,  
"Hey Sam" she greeted, "Yeah, sure" she said, getting up. I dragged her over to the end of the canteen and took the necklace off,  
"Can you tell how much this is worth?" I asked, handing her the necklace,  
'Sam, this is gorgeous" she said, looking at the necklace, "Where did you get it?" she asked,  
"A friend in London sent it to me" I said, 'do you know how much it's worth?"  
'sure, it looks to me about 20 carets" she said, "Which is about-" she thought it over, "Close to 500 bucks" she said, surprised, 'that must me some friend" she commented, giving the necklace back to me,  
'really? 500 bucks?!" I asked, taking the necklace back,  
"Yeah" she said, nodding, "Listen, I need to get back to Brad" she said, "But if you want to sell that, give me a call" she joked. I laughed once humourlessly,  
"Ok, I'll see you later" I said. _500 bucks?! Why would he spend 500 bucks on me?! He's only known me for a couple of days, well longer than that but we've only been...seeing each other for a few days, Why would he do that? _Without any further thought I started walking to his office. It was like, half an hour before the lecture so no one was around. I knocked on the door of his office and waited. I heard his footsteps come to the door,  
"Yes, Miss Puckett?" he asked, when he opened the door, keeping to my 'student-teacher" rule  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked,  
"Yes, of course" he said, he was talking rather loud so other people would hear, "Would this be about the memory abstraction you were having trouble with-" he started. I rolled my eyes,  
"Cut the shit, Benson there's no one around" I said, and walked past him into his office,  
"Right" he said, closing the door behind me, "What did you wanna talk about?" he asked,

'this" I said, holding up the necklace,  
'the necklace?" he asked, "is there something wrong with it?"  
"No, it's just my friend Carly said it was worth 500 bucks" I said, "Is that true?"  
"What happened to a student-teacher relationship?" he asked, smiling,  
'true?"  
"Yeah, why is it a problem?" he asked,  
"Benson, I can't accept this" I said, handing it back to him,  
"What? Why not?" he asked,  
"It's too much" I said, 'trust me, I'm not worth it" I said, forcing it in his hand,  
'Sam, You're worth a million of these" he said. I'm pretty sure I blushed, "It was a gift" he said, trying to give it back to me,  
"Benson-" I started,  
'don't start" he said, starting to put the necklace around my neck, "it was a gift and I want you to have it" he said, taking his hand away from my neck. I walked over to give him a quick peck on his lips (seeing as we were still in college) but it soon turned into a full blown make out session. I noticed the clock behind Benson and pulled away,  
"Gotta go" I said, smoothening down my hair, "lecture"  
'skip and stay with me" he begged,  
"It's your lecture" I reminded him,  
"Oh, shit" he said, realising it was in fact his lecture. I smiled and headed for the door to make sure no one was out there,  
'see you out there" I said, walking out the door when I saw that there was no one out there.

FPOV  
"An experiment on the effects of intuitive theories on memory for attitudes, was done by Ross in 1989-" I was trying to keep focused on the lecture I was supposed to be giving but Sam had decided to take the seat nearest to my desk. I cleared my throat and tried to carry on, "-um, his procedure was that he gathered-" Sam immediately turned her head down to her notepad when I started talking and took notes. She looked so cute when she concentrated, the way she narrowed her eyes, moved her pen, creased her eyebrows together...and the way she bit her lip..._oh god..._  
'sir?" I heard Sam's voice interrupt me. I cleared my throat before answering her,  
"Yes, Miss Puckett?" I asked,  
"Will we need to know the dates of the psychologists for the examination?" she asked. She looked _so _cute, chewing on the end of her pen,  
"Um, you wouldn't lose marks for it, but it may bump you up a few marks if you put it in" I answered,  
'thanks" she smiled. I smiled back and nodded.  
"As I was saying-" I carried on with the lecture but the whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off Sam. I couldn't _wait _until I got her alone...

SPOV

I walked out of the lecture hall when it was finished. I was supposed to meet Amber in the library after our lectures as hers finished right after mine. As I pushed the door open and stepped out, a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around ,  
'sir?" I asked. Benson was standing in front of me,  
"Can I see you for a moment, Miss Puckett?" he asked. I nodded and followed him into his office,  
"What is it?" I asked, as soon as he closed the door, "I have to go meet Amber-" I started, but I was soon cut off by Benson's lips attacking mine. I started to kiss back and then remembered Amber and pushed him off me, "I have to meet Amber" I said,  
'mmm" he mumbled, against my neck,  
"I'm serious, I can't be late" I said, He slowly ran his hands up my back and down and then slid them under my shirt. I moaned slightly, not being able to help the fact it slipped out. He started nibbling on that spot on my collar bone that he knew was sensitive. I groaned as a result and lent my neck back, automatically to give him better access, "Benson, I have to-" his hands approached my bra strap and slowly traced his fingers over it before undoing it, "I need to go-" I tried again, but stopped short when I felt his cool, rough hand cup over my breast. I moaned and leant in to kiss him. We made out for a while until my better half made a realisation. I pushed Benson away and sorted my clothes out, 'tonight" I told him,  
"Round mine?" he asked,  
"Yes" I promised, grabbing my bag,  
'meet me outside?" he asked. I shook my head,  
"People might see" I said, "I'll be round yours at 8" I told him before running out the door and heading to the library.

'sorry, I'm late" I said to Amber as I sat down at the library,  
"It's fine" she shrugged, not looking up for her work, "I expected it" she mumbled under her breath,  
"What?" I asked,  
"It's just lately you seem like You're spending all your time with "Professor Benson "" she used quotation marks with her hands,  
"What's with the quotes?" I asked, "And I'm sorry if it seems like that to you but-"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it" she smiled at me, "Forget I said anything"  
"No, I'm sorry" I said, "I didn't realise you felt that way" she shrugged, "Listen, how about tonight we spend a night in and watch some movies?" I asked, "Your choice?" I smiled,  
"Oh, ok then" she gave in, "I can't stay mad at you" she said, patronised, patting me on the head. I hit her hand off,  
"Great, now I have a class in ten minutes-" seeing as I was late, "-so how about you think of movies and meet me back at the apartment in two hours, ok?" I asked,  
"Yeah, sure" she smiled,  
"Ok, I'll see you later"  
'see you" she replied, giving me a wave. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I was walking down the stairs out of the library. I scrolled down my contacts and selected to call "_Prof Benson_" It rang a few times before he picked up,  
_'miss me already?" _he asked into the phone. I laughed sarcastically,_  
"Listen, I just called to say that we're gonna have to change our plans for tonight" _I said,  
_"What?" _he asked,_  
"Yeah, I mean-"  
'my office. Now" _he said,_  
"I can't, I have a class-"  
'skip it" _he said,_ "I wanna talk" _he said,_  
"But I can't miss it, I have to give-"  
'Sam, just skip it" _he said, again,_  
"I can't, I have to-"  
"Please?" _he asked, in that small voice he knows I love,_  
"Fine, be there soon" _I said, hanging up and sighing.

I pushed the door to Benson's office open and stepped in, slamming it behind me,  
"What do you want?" I asked, folding my arms,  
'that's no way to talk to your Professor" he said. I rolled my eyes,  
"What?" I snapped. I was annoyed that he'd made me skip class  
"Why do we have to change our plans?" he asked, kissing me on the lips once,  
"Cause me and Amber are having a movie night" I told him, 'see, she's a bit upset that I'm spending most of my time with you"  
"Bullshit!" he exclaimed,  
"Well...It's kinda not" I said, 'think about it, every time I'm with you, I always ditch Amber. The movie night, the cinema..." I gave as examples,  
"Well, she's had you all this time" he shrugged, 'she needs to learn how to share" he smirked, kissing me,  
"Ok, I have to meet Amber back at the apartment, and since _you _made me skip a lecture, I now have two hours free" I smiled,  
"Hmm, what could we do in two hours? Twice?" he asked. I laughed and kissed him again.

I made sure to get back to the apartment with twenty minutes to spare, just in case. I ran to the kitchen and started preparing snacks. Amber wasn't home yet so I made some extra snacks like popcorn and chocolate covered marshmallows, I knew she loved them. I set them on the coffee table just as she came through the door,  
"Yay! Chocolate covered marshmallows!" she squealed. I laughed,  
"Yeah, I thought I'd make up for all the time I've been neglecting you and spending with Benson" I said, "Well, tonight it's just me, you and a selection of Disney movies" she laughed, "Okay, what movie have you decided on?" I asked,  
"Well-" she said, rummaging through the pile of DVD's. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket, signalling I had a text. I took it out and saw it was a text from Benson,  
_Miss you, already ;) xxx  
_I put my phone back in my pocket. I vowed to myself that Benson was not going to get in the way of our movie night. Amber sat on the couch with the remote as she'd put the movie in. She pressed play and I found that she chose _Tangled, _One of her favourites and mine,  
"I love this film!" I exclaimed, taking some popcorn,  
'me too!" she said, excitedly.

We were less than a quarter way through the film and my phone buzzed again and again, it was Benson,

_Sam? I know you got my text, you always have your phone :P xxx  
_I put my phone back in my pocket and didn't reply. Me and Amber were singing along to _I've got a dream_, when my phone buzzed again,

_Sam, You're not answering me because You're on a movie night, right? Xxx _

I sighed and was about to put my phone away when it buzzed again,

_But I'm lonely:( xxx_

I put my phone on the arm of the couch, knowing he'd text again, _  
Sam! Answer me! I'm bored...xxx  
_Oh my god, he was like a little kid! I sighed and texted back,  
_Dont u hav sum markin to do or somethin? :P xxxx  
No, I finished it earlier and now I'm bored :P Come over ;) xxx  
Cant, movie night :P u know that :P xxxx  
After? Xx  
Too late, I don't wanna drive in the dark, not good at that :P xx  
I'll pick you up :) xx  
No Amber will get upset :P xxx  
Why? Xx  
"Cause I've organised somethin wth u on the sme nite xxxx  
She'll be fine, be round there at 11 xxx  
I don't evn know wht time the movie will finish xxx  
Text me when it does :) I can't wait to see you xxxxx  
Ok, fine :P Me to :P xxxx  
_I put my phone away and ignored it for the rest of the night until the movie finished,  
"Ok! What next? _The Little Mermaid _or _Brave?_" Amber asked,  
"Ummm, actually Amber..." I was about to tell her I couldn't stay but I couldn't. She was so excited and I had been blowing her off alot lately, "_Brave_" I replied, smiling,  
"Exactly what I thought" she put the movie in and played it. I picked up my phone and text Benson,

_change of plans, im stayin wth Amber :P xxx  
What?! Why?! X  
cause i cant leave her! She's so excited about movie night! X  
But I need to see you :( xx  
Soz, cant :( xx  
_I pressed send and slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Ok, I'm going to bed" Amber announced, stretching her arms. We'd managed to watch 4 more films, 6 in total before nearly falling asleep,  
"Ok, I'll see you in the morning, hun" I smiled,  
"Night" she said,  
"Night" I replied. I yawned and got up to go to bed.

I woke up due to my phone vibrating. I groaned and reached over to my bedside table and felt around for my phone. I finally found it to see I had a call from Benson,  
"Hello?" I answered, groggily,  
'morning, beautiful" his voice came through the phone, 'did I wake you?"  
"No" I said, but at that moment a yawn decided to betray me. He laughed,  
'sorry, baby" he apologised. Ugh, I swear each time he called me baby, I just melted,  
"It's fine" I said, "What's up?" I asked,  
'do you have any lectures today?" he asked,  
"No" I replied. I _was _planning to sleep in..  
"Well, my last lecture finishes at 11 so can I come round after that?" he asked, "I need to see you"  
"Ok" I agreed,  
"Is Amber there?" he asked,  
"Nah, she has lectures all day" I replied,  
"Good, I'll be round at about half 11, ok?" he asked,  
"Ok" I said, "Oh god, that means I'm gonna have to get up" I groaned,  
"No, no you stay in bed" he said, "No point in getting out of bed, you'll just be getting back in when I get there anyway" I laughed,  
"Right, sure" I said,  
"I'll see you later, babe, ok?" he asked,  
"Yeah, see you later" I said, hanging up and throwing my phone on the floor somewhere and going back to sleep.

I was awoken by a weight being added to my bed. I yawned and turned over to see Benson laying on the sheets, beside me,  
"Hi" I smiled,  
'morning, Princess" he replied. I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He tried to deepen it but I pulled away, still tired,

"When did you get here?" I asked,  
"About thirty minutes ago" he replied, "I was in the kitchen, I didn't want to wake you but I got bored" I laughed a bit and closed my eyes, "You can't still be tired?" he asked,  
'mmm!" I moaned, brushing him off and turning over to go back to sleep,  
"Ok, you sleep" he told me. With that he wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open as my phone rang, signalling I had a call. I groaned and hit around the desk randomly with my eyes shut, hoping to get my phone. I eventually shut it off and tried to move. It was then I still realised that Benson was still next to me,  
'morning, sleeping beauty" he smiled,  
"Hmm" I mumbled. I looked at the clock, "You let me sleep till three in the afternoon?!" I exclaimed,  
"Yeah" he replied, "You looked exhausted, I didn't want to wake you"  
"But you've been here for hours you must have gotten bored" I said, sitting up, 'sorry"  
"Nah, I've, um-" he chuckled, "I've kept myself...entertained" I raised my eyebrow at him and looked down in his hands. My mouth fell open when I realised he had my red diary in his hands,  
"You didn't" I glared at him,  
"Oh, I think we both know I did" he smiled. I snatched the book off him and threw it in one of my draws and slammed it shut. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut after me. I reached over and turned on the shower. How _dare _he read my diary?! He had no right! There's private stuff in there, things that he should _not _be allowed to know! I stripped of my clothes and put them in the corner of the bathroom,  
'Sam?" Benson knocked on the door. I didn't answer, 'Sam?" he called, louder,  
"What?!" I snapped, getting in the shower,  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked through the door,  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. Just then I heard the door open and he stepped in, "Benson!" I scolded, covering myself with my hands. He'd taken off his jacket, tie, shoes and socks and was only in a shirt and pants. He took them off and threw them on top of the pile to join my clothes. He then stepped into the shower behind me, his chest to my back and ran his hand up my back. I shivered from the warmth of the shower and the cold of his fingers. He ran his hands up my back and down again and around to the front of my hips. I shivered again when he traced his hands along my stomach,  
'Sammy" he started, "I'm very sorry for reading your diary without your permission" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't say anything as he started kissing against my neck and ear. I let out a moan and I felt him smirk into my neck. He then kissed up my neck until he finally got to my lips and placed a forceful kiss on them and I moaned. 'mmm," he moaned, "ever wanted to do it in water?" he asked. I smiled as I turned around and kissed him.

I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom. Benson had gotten out while ago so I could actually wash myself, which was _not _happening with him in there with me. I towel dried my hair and stepped out into my bedroom. Benson was not in my room and I could hear the television on so I assumed he was in the sitting room. I dried myself off and slipped some sweats a sweatshirt I stole from his apartment a few weeks ago. I put a pair of slippers on and searched around for my hairbrush. After a while of not finding it, I decided to look in the sitting room for it,  
"Nice sweatshirt" Benson commented, smirking while I looked around for my hairbrush,  
"Hey, have you seen my hairbrush?" I asked, turning around to see him pick it up off the desk and hold it up. I smiled and walked toward him with my hand out to grab it. When I got there, he pulled it away,  
"Let me" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him,  
"You wanna brush my hair?" I asked. He nodded,  
"Yeah" he answered, 'sit" he commanded. I sighed and sat down on the couch, my back to him. He started running the brush through my hair. I sighed and leant my head back. I loved it when people played with my hair, I'd never tell anyone, but it's sort of relaxing. I shivered every time his hand would accidently brush my neck,  
"You have beautiful hair" he commented,  
'thanks" I managed out, too relaxed to say anything else,  
'so soft" he said, brushing it. After a while he finished brushing it and put the brush down. I was so relaxed I fell into him so my head was lying against his chest. I had my eyes closed and I let out a sigh,  
"You gonna fall asleep on me, baby?" he asked,  
"I've just slept for over 10 hours" I said, "I don't think it's possible" I said and he laughed. He took a strand of my hair and started playing with it between his fingers. Just then my phone vibrated signalling that someone was calling me. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen to see that it was Jake,  
_"Hey, Jake" _I greeted when I'd picked up the phone, "What's up?" I asked,  
_'dude! We need to go out! There's this awesome new club downtown, wanna go?" _he asked,  
_'sure, sounds fun" _I agreed, _"When?" _I asked,  
_'tonight?" _he asked,  
_"Oh, um...I don't know about tonight" _I said, _"I have an early morning lecture tomorrow" Benson's lecture..  
"Ah, Benson?"_ he asked,  
_"Yeah, actually" _I smiled,  
_"Ah, no worries, I won't interrupt your flirting time"_ he said, and I laughed, _'tomorrow night, then?"_ He asked,  
_"Ok, tomorrow it is"_ I said ,  
_"Great, I'll pick you up at eight"_ he said,  
_"Great"_ I smiled,  
_'see you later, sweetheart"_ he said,  
_'see you, babe"_ I replied, before hanging up. I looked back at Benson to see an enraged look in his eye,  
"Who the fuck is _Jake_ and why is he calling you sweetheart?!" he exclaimed. _Guess my phone's louder than I thought..._  
'my friend and that's just his pet name for me" I replied,  
"And why were you calling him babe?!" he asked,  
'that's my nickname for him" I told him,  
'does he have a girlfriend?" he asked. I laughed,  
"Yes, my ex-best friend" I said,  
"Well, tell him to go flirt with her!"  
"He wasn't flirting with me!" I argued,  
'sweetheart?" he quoted. I laughed, "What?" he asked,  
"You're cute when your jealous" I said,  
"I'm not jealous!" He exclaimed. I giggled at how protective he was over his jealous, "Okay, that sounded like I was jealous but I'm not! I just don't see why he has to flirt with you, I mean he has a girlfriend"  
"Again, he doesn't flirt, he's just like that" I told him,  
"Alright, whatever" he waved off. I smiled, 'so, what about this girl?" he asked,  
"What girl?"  
"your ex best friend" he said, "Why aren't you friends anymore?" he asked,  
"Well...Me, Jake and her used to all be friends back in London" I started, "And she, well she was my best friend, I mean we used to go everywhere together" I smiled, remembering a time when we both pulled a prank on our head teacher and he ended up covered in custard, "But then she found out about my father hitting me" I said, "And then-I guess she thought someone as low as me couldn't be friends with her cause after that she stopped talking to me" I said. I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye,  
"Aw, Sammy" Benson comforted me, wiping away another tear, "And Jake's dating that bitch?" he asked,  
"Well, he doesn't know" I said, "He just thinks we had an argument"  
'she just-I mean, she left you? When you needed her?" he asked. I nodded, "Bitch" he said, again,  
"It's all fine now though" I said, "I mean she's happy with Jake and he's happy with her"  
"You miss her" he stated,  
"What? No, I-"  
"I can tell from the way you talk about her" he pointed to himself, "Psychology lecturer, remember?" he smiled. I laughed a bit,  
"I guess...a little" I said. He held me for a few minutes before I remembered I needed to do the grocery shopping this week, "Hey, can we go out?" I asked,  
"Where?" he asked,  
"Grocery store" I told him, "It's my turn to do the shopping this week"  
"We'll be seen" he said,  
"Well...we can go far out" I said, "Where no one will know us"  
"I dunno..."  
"We could go down to Kirkland" I suggested, "It's not that far away but no one I know goes there" I offered, "Please?" I asked,  
"Okay, fine" he agreed standing up,  
"Yay! I'm just gonna get my bag" I ran into my room and grabbed my bag and this week's grocery money off the desk and stuffed it in my purse. I switched my slippers with some shoes before I grabbed a hair tie off the desk. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail before walking out the door, "Come on" I said, to Benson before walking out the apartment door.

"Okay, now we need-" I hesitated getting my shopping list out. I'd finished all of the list except one thing. I turned to Benson who was behind me, pushing the shopping cart,  
"What do you need now?" he asked,  
"Cake ingredients" I smiled, heading to the aisle,  
"Why?" he called behind me,  
"Well, I forgot that Amber's boyfriend's visiting tonight and tomorrow and I promised her I'd make some of my cupcakes for her" I finished,  
"How many do you have to make?" he asked,  
"About thirty" I told him,  
"By tomorrow?" he asked,  
'mmmhmm" I nodded finding the aisle and turning down it, "I should have time, I might just have to do my essay in the morning" I mumbled as I picked up some sugar,  
"Essay?" he asked, 'm_y_ essay?"  
"Yeah" I said,  
"No, you can't do it then, you'll be tired and unfocused"  
"Well, you won't get it then" I shrugged,  
"I thought you didn't want this-" he gestured between us, "-to get in the way of _your _education"  
"_We _aren't. The cupcakes are" I said, picking up some icing and toppings and throwing them into the cart,  
"Listen, I'll tell you what, I'll help you with the cupcakes and hopefully we'll finish in time for you to get your essay done, ok?" he asked,  
"You'll help me?" I asked and he nodded, 'do you even know how to bake?"  
"Just tell me what to do" he smiled.

I unlocked the door of the apartment and walked though, Benson following me carrying the bags. I offered and tried to carry some but he wouldn't let me,  
"Where'd you want these?" he asked,  
"Um, on the kitchen counter" I replied, putting my bag down. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30. I started unpacking the shopping as Benson was putting it on the counter. I quickly finished putting them in the cupboards and got the ingredients out for the cupcakes,  
"Ok..." I said, trying to get the right measurement of the sugar. Once I'd got it I poured the sugar in a big mixing bowl,  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked,  
"Nothing, just...go sit" I said, waving him off,  
"No, I'll help" he said, grabbing the flour,  
"No, it's fine" I told him, grabbing the flour that was in his hands,  
"No, Sam I said I'd help and I will" he said, trying to pull the flour off me,  
"No, I'll do it" I said. Before I knew it, the bag of flour dropped to the floor, causing it to explode and get all over us. I looked at Benson, 'that was _your _fault" I told him,  
'mine?! You're the one who wouldn't let me help!" he exclaimed,  
"Well, you should have let me do it!" He started laughing, "What?" I asked, confused,  
"You have flour in your hair" I sighed angrily and shook my hair with my hands to get rid of some ofn the flour,  
"Ugh, I has a shower this morning"  
'so did I" he winked. I rolled my eyes. He reached down and grabbed the remains of the packet of flour on the floor. He dipped his hand into is and threw some flour at my face,  
"Benson!" I gasped and he laughed. I glared at him and grabbed some cocoa and threw it at him. Before I knew it we were both covered in flour, cocoa, eggs and butter,  
"Ew..." I said. Benson laughed,  
"I know" he agreed.

By the time we'd both cleaned the kitchen and both had another shower, we only had time to make and ice twenty cupcakes,  
"Well, Amber will just have to deal with it" I said, referring to the fact she wanted thirty, not twenty,  
"I'm sure she'll be very grateful" Benson said, "By the way, where is Amber?" he asked,  
"Oh, she's staying with her boyfriend tonight" I replied. I grabbed a cupcake off the side and gave it to him and taking one for me, I'd made extra for us, 'thanks for "helping" Benson" I used quotes around the _helping,  
_"Hey, hey, hey what's with the quotes?" he asked. I laughed,  
"Nothing" I replied, "you were actually very helpful" I told him. I smiled and scooped up a bit of frosting from my cupcake on my finger. I then put my finger in my mouth and sucked the icing off. I stopped when I saw that Benson was staring at me with a lustful look,  
"What?" I asked, innocently,  
"You know what" he glared. I smiled.

"I don't get this!" I said, "could you have set a harder essay?!" I exclaimed at Benson. Benson had agreed to stay with me until I finished the essay. He was currently lying on my bed while I was sat at my desk, trying to write this bloody essay! He laughed, "It's just what we went over in the last lecture" he said. I looked through my notes,  
"Wait, is it this?" I asked, holding up a page of notes for him. He got up and looked over them,  
"Yes, that's it" he said, "But you've got to interpret your own meaning" he told me,  
"What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't do that!  
"Just say what your opinion is" he said,  
"I don't have an opinion!"  
"You must have" he argued,  
"I can't have an opinion on something I don't understand!" He sighed,  
"Okay..." He spent nearly the entire rest of the night, trying to explain the essay to me. I eventually got it finished at around one am,  
"You should go now" I told him,  
"You want me to leave?" he asked, feigning hurt,  
'there are gonna be a lot of questions if we show up at college together"  
'so? I'll take me car, you take yours and I'll leave earlier than you" he said, "Besides," he started, stepping toward me so I backed up and fell on the bed, "-I still need to get revenge on that cupcake incident earlier" he said, lying on top of me, but holding himself up on his hands either side of my head on the bed, "I think I need to teach you a lesson on consequences of your actions" he said, kissing me,  
"It will be the only one I actually enjoy learning" I joked.

The next morning I woke up due to my alarm. I slammed my hand on my nightstand hoping to turn it off. It worked but I still had to get up. I tried to get up, but when my feet touched the floor, my legs gave way. I think I must have come like eight times last night; my legs were still a little weak. I laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and dressed. When I was dressed I noticed a note on the nightstand,

_Princess, _

_I left earlier, like I promised.  
I hope you slept well, I know I did  
Freddie  
_He was still trying to get me to call him Freddie and not Benson. I sighed and grabbed a cereal bar before running out the door.

'Samantha, You're late" Benson commented in front of the whole lecture hall,  
"I'm sorry, Sir" I replied, 'someone kept me up all last night" I said, lower to him when I walked past his desk, "And I couldn't gain feeling in my legs this morning" I smiled at him, before taking a seat. He stared at me with his eyebrows raised before carrying on with the lecture.

As the lecture finished, I gathered my stuff and headed out the door with the other students. When I walked past Benson's office, he stepped out,  
"Can I have a word?" he asked me,  
"Yeah sure" I answered, walking past him into his office. He stepped in after me and shut the door,  
'so, You're legs were a bit weak this morning them?" he said, grabbing both my hands in both of his,  
"Yeah" I answered, "I'm gonna have to get you to do that again sometime" I said, kissing him,  
"I could do it tonight?" he mumbled out, kissing my neck,  
"I can't tonight" I said, "I'm going out with Jake" I told him,  
"Oh, yeah" he frowned, "Can't you cancel?" he asked,  
"No, I can't!" I exclaimed, "I wanna hang out with a friend!"  
"What about me?" he asked, feigning hurt,  
"You know what I mean, You're more of a boyfriend-type and you only do boyfriend-type things" I said, "And Jake's a friend and I need to hang out with a friend"  
'so, I'm your boyfriend" he said, pulling me closer and smiling,  
"Uh, I said "boyfriend-type"" I clarified, "You have to _earn _the title of "boyfriend""  
"I didn't earn it last night?" he teased, nibbling my ear a bit,  
"I'll give you another chance tomorrow night" I promised,  
'mmm, looking forward to it" he mumbled against my neck, 'do you have anything for the rest of the day?" he asked,  
"No" I answered, "you?"  
"lecture " he replied, kissing on my chin, "I was thinking-" _kiss, _"-that maybe you could-" _nibble, _"-stay back here-" _lick _"-and be my office bitch" he finished, kissing me on the lips,  
"Hmm, that sounds a little kinky, Benson" I said, smirking. He laughed,  
"You'd just stay back here and whenever I could get away for a minute, I'd come here and we'd..." he trailed off, suggestively. I smiled. Sometimes, I really loved his mind...  
"Ok" I agreed, "But keep your phone on" I said, grabbing his phone off the table and putting it in his front pocket. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

After Benson finished his lecture, coming back to the office like every 10 minutes so we could make out, I told him that I needed to go home and get ready for the club tonight with Jake. I had an essay to do first so I wanted to make sure I spent enough time on it. I got in my car and started to drive home.

"Amber?" I asked, when I got into the apartment and saw her sitting on the couch, "How did you get back?" I asked,  
"Oh, Josh gave me a lift back" she replied. Josh is her boyfriend. Just as she said that Josh came out of the bathroom,  
"Oh, hey Sammy" he smiled,  
'Sam" I corrected, "Hey" I mumbled. I didn't know Josh was going to be here. Every time Josh was here, I felt uncomfortable. I don't know if it's just me imagining it but he keeps flirting with me and it makes me really uncomfortable,  
'the cupcakes look amazing, Sam" Amber commented, 'thank you _so _much!" she exclaimed,  
"It's fine" I said, smiling ,  
'seriously though, thanks a lot" she smiled, "Hey, as a thank you why don't you come to the movies with me and Josh tonight?" she offered. I was actually glad I had plans. I don't really want to be around Josh anymore than I have too,  
'sorry, I can't, I'm going downtown to that new club with Jake" I apologised,  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Josh asked, winking at me,  
"No, she's dating-" Amber started before I cut her off,  
"Nu hu zz sh!" I cut her off, 'don't bore him with who I'm dating" I said. Amber got what I was saying not wanting Josh to know, I'd just get loads of shit from him because she mouthed sorry to me. I smiled,  
"I'll be in my room" I told them, heading to my room. I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. After a minute of relaxing on my bed with my eyes closed, I got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

I walked out in to the sitting room once I'd finished getting ready. My phone vibrated in my hand signalling I had a text.

_To: Sam  
From: Jake  
Im outside beautiful ;) xxx _  
"I'll see you guys later" I waved slightly, going out the door,  
"Wait!" Amber exclaimed, "What time will you be back?" she asked,  
"I dunno" I replied, "If I know Jake, late" I shut the door and made my way downstairs. I spotted Jake in a cab that he obviously decided to get to the club rather than risk drink driving. He waved to me as he spotted me and I got in the cab,  
're_d Butterfly, _please" he said to the cab driver, "Hey, beautiful" Jake smiled,  
"Hey" I replied, "God, I am so glad you called me, I need to have _one _night where there's no drama!" I exclaimed,  
"Uh ho, trouble in paradise?" he joked,  
"Well..." I hesitated. _Did he know about me and Benson? I mean I haven't told him..._"Amber's boyfriend's over and you know him" I said,  
"Yeah, I do" he laughed, "And Benson?" he asked,  
"W-what about Benson?" I managed out,  
"Come on, Princess" Jake said, "It's no secret to me that something's going on between you two" he said,  
"Oh my god, is it _that _obvious?!" I asked, "Can people tell?!"  
"No, I just know you to well" he smiled, 'so, come on, tell me" he said,  
"Well, we've been secretly going out for a couple weeks" I told him,  
"How'd it start?" he asked. We spent the whole car ride with him asking questions about Benson and me, and me answering them.

"C'mon, Sam! Just one more shot!" Jake shouted at me over the pounding music,  
"I can't!" I yelled. I'd already done...so many shots, I couldn't count and my throat felt like it was on fire!  
'drink, drink, drink, drink!" Jake and a load of random guys who had surrounded us shouted. I groaned and grabbed the glass, throwing the shot back. Everyone cheered as I slammed the glass down on the table,  
"I can shrink you bitches under she table!" I slurred out. Another shot appeared in front of and they all started chanting again, "Oh, god..." I trailed off, "I can't do anymore" I said, moving over to a table and sitting there with Jake,  
'so, Carly know about you and Benson yet?" Jake shouted over the music,  
"No!" I yelled back, "I should tell her!"  
"Yeah, first thing Monday, y-you MARCH up and TELL her what's going on!" he shouted,  
"I'll do better than that!" I exclaimed, pulling my phone out of my pocket, 'shI'll call "er!" I said, trying to press the right buttons and putting the phone to my ear,

"_Hello? Sammy?" _A voice asked,  
_"Carly!" _I exclaimed, "_I need to tell you something!" _I slurred,  
'Sam, are you drunk?" Carly asked...she sounds A LOT different on the phone...  
"Are YOU drunk?!" I yelled back,  
'Sam, You're drunk"  
_'me and Benson!" _I exclaimed, "_Are having SEX!_" I yelled at her,  
"_I'm coming to get you_" she said, 's_tay there_" she said and then hung up,  
"What did she say?!" Jake called,  
"she hung up! How rude!" I exclaimed, throwing my phone on the table,  
"Hey!" Jake yelled, "Let's dance!" he exclaimed, taking my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. _S&M_ by Rihanna was pounding in my ears and I couldn't think straight. Jake took one of my hands and started dancing with me. I smiled and did a spin and rested my hands on his shoulders,  
'Sam!" Jake yelled in my ear,  
"What?!" I called back,  
"You're so fucking sexy!" I laughed and started doing some sexy dance moves, making a circle with my hips. Suddenly, Jake leapt forward and kissed me on my lips. My eyes widened and I pushed him away,  
"shake! What're doing?! Yous know I'm swith Benson!"  
"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry, Sam!" he exclaimed, looking like he was about to throw up,  
"Go to the bathroom" I slurred out, pushing him toward the bathroom before he threw up. I turned around and tried to make my way back to my seat. I finally made my way to our booth and threw myself on the seat.

FPOV  
As soon as I got into the club, I started sifting through the crowds of people trying to find Sam. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go to a club with Jake. I mean, I've taught him in a Philosophy course last year and from what I knew, he was _not _a responsible guy. And the way he's always calling _my _Sammy, babe? I didn't like it, she says it's nothing, but it's not. I knew she shouldn't have come here! I mean Sam's not the most responsible of people, but I didn't want to tell her not to come! I mean I don't _own _her! So, I let her do what she wanted, she asked me to go out with her immature friend to an immature club...and I said yes. _That's _not happening again. I finally say a mess of blond hair sprawled out on a couch booth in the corner of the club,  
'Sam?" I asked, getting closer and realising she was asleep, 'Sam!" I called again, shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes a bit and stared at me for a minute and then went back to sleep, "For god's sake, Sam!" I snapped, annoyed. I wrapped my arm around her and started to pull her up  
"Ah!" she squealed, "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I rolled my eyes, no one had heard her as they were all too busy dancing and the music was way too loud, "Let me go!" she hit me on the shoulder, "I wanna stay!" I practically dragged her to the club doorway where she wouldn't go any further, refusing too,  
'Sam, stop being a brat" I told her, annoyed with her that she would be so reckless. What was she thinking going to a club, getting drunk with a _lot _of teenage boys around, she doesn't know what the hell could have happened to her! I groaned in annoyance and scooped Sam up in my arms and started to carry her to my car. Of course, she protested all the way to the car, saying she could walk. But when we got to the car, I set her down and she almost fell into the side of the car. If I didn't catch her, she probably would have hit the car and fallen to the floor,  
"Come on, Sweetheart" I said, as I helped her into the passenger seat. As soon as I sat her down, she curled her legs up to her chest and pouted. I rolled my eyes and got into the driver's seat. I started the engine and headed to my place. No way was I taking her back to her place, who knows what she'd do without me there,  
"I wanted to stay!" Sam snapped at me. I looked over at her and she was pouting with her arms crossed,  
'Sam, you are completely intoxicated" I told her, "I doubt you could have stayed if you wanted to"  
"I was having fun!" she exclaimed, pouting some more,  
"You were unconscious!"  
"I was still having fun!" I sighed, I wasn't ever going to dignify that with a response...She didn't say anything for the rest of the drive home, I thought she'd fallen asleep but when I looked over at her she was wide awake, just sulking. I pulled up at my apartment building and turned off the engine. I got out and went over to Sam's door and started to get her out. She pushed me away,  
"What, Sam?" I asked, "you wanna stay out here in the car all night?!" I asked, she thought about it for a few seconds, and then gave in and tried to get out of the car, falling twice in the process. She wouldn't let me carry her, but I had to help her all the way up to my apartment.  
When we got to my apartment, I led her to my bed so she could sleep it off. I got her out one of my old shirts, long enough to cover her. I turned to hand it to her but realised she'd already fallen asleep on the bed. I sighed and pulled her up,  
'Sam, you have to get changed" I said,  
"Mmm! No!" she yelled, trying to lie back down,  
"No, come on, I'll help you" I said. My hands went her neck to take her necklace off and I slipped her bracelets off. My hands went to the bottom of the deep blue cocktail dress she was wearing. I looked up, not wanting to be tempted and slipped her dress off over her head. I tried to keep looking up, but failed as I snapped my head down once. _Oh, god...She was wearing matching deep blue lace underwear too..._I shook my thoughts off and slipped the shirt over her head. As soon as it was on, she collapsed on the bed asleep.

SPOV  
I woke due to a ray of light shining through the window. I slowly opened my eyes and brought my fists up to attempt to rub the sleep away. I yawned and sat up. As soon as I did, I groaned and grabbed my head. I had the _worst _headache in the history of the world...I slowly put my feet on the floor and realised I wasn't in my apartment, I was in Benson's...which meant he saw me drunk...Oh god...I looked around the room to realise he wasn't there. I stood up and noticed my change of clothes in the mirror; I was now wearing one of Benson's old shirts. I looked around for my clothes and saw them neatly folded on a chair. I took Benson's shirt of and slipped my dress back on and grabbed my bag. I needed to get back home before Amber gets up, thankfully, this is her sleeping in day. I suddenly heard a noise from the kitchen and figured Benson was in there. I slowly opened the door and stepped out to see him frying something in the kitchen. He turned to me when I came in the room,  
"Coffee?" he asked me, holding up a pot of coffee. I nodded and sat down at the table. I groaned at my headache and rested my head in my hands. A minute later, Benson set a mug of coffee down in front of me,  
"Thanks" I murmured. I wrapped my hands around the mug, sighing at the warmth. I took a sip and felt the hot liquid running through my body,  
"How're you feeling today?" Benson asked,  
"Um, ok" I answered. I hesitated, contemplating asking him what happened, "Um...What exactly happened last night?" I asked. He snapped his eyes up to look at me and his gaze darkened,  
"You were drunk" he said,  
"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, pointing to my head. He silenced me with a glare,  
"You went out with _him _to the club and halfway through my night I got a call from a drunken Samantha trying to call Carly" he said. "I then decided to go and collect said drunken girl from the club, only to find her passed out on one of the couches there. I finally got the girl to my apartment where she collapsed on my bed" he finished. _Shit...  
_"I'm sorry" I mumbled,  
"For?" he asked,  
"For making you come and get me in the night" I said. He didn't say anything, just took my empty coffee mug and put it in the sink, starting the water, "Benson?" I asked, getting up and walking next to him. I looked at him to see that he had a mixed expression of worry, disbelief, anger and...disappointment, "Benson?" I asked again. He moved his eyes slightly to look at me for a second and then he put the mug on the draining board,  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you go out" he mumbled. _Let _me?!  
"What?" I asked, in disbelief. What did he mean _let _me?!  
"You!" he exclaimed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you out! At that time of night?!" he ranted,  
"Excuse me! But you're not the one who dictates to me when I go out!" I snapped,  
"Well, I was right! You shouldn't have gone!" he exclaimed, "You are _not _going out at that time again!"  
"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. Was he _actually _trying to tell me I couldn't go out when I wanted anymore?!  
"You heard me! You're not going out at that time of night again! Especially not with _him!_" When he said _him, _something inside me clicked. _He's jealous, _I thought,  
"Is that what this is all about?" I asked, "Me going with Jake?!" I was pretty pissed off he didn't want me hanging out with my friends,  
"Samantha!" he snapped,  
"No, is this what this is?! Are you jealous?!"  
"Samantha! You know that's not it!" Yeah, right... "You were so vulnerable! Who knows what could have happened to you if I didn't come and collect you! And he _left _you! He _left _a drunken teenage girl in the middle of a _club _where anything could have happened to her!"  
"I am _not _a teenager, I am 19 years old! I think I can think for myself!"  
"You obviously couldn't last night!"  
"We were having fun!"  
"Samantha! Anything could have happened to you! All because _he _got you drunk and then _he _left you!"  
"It's not his fault!"  
"He shouldn't have left you!"  
"He didn't leave me! He went to the bathroom!"  
"Enough!" Benson's voice had risen so much, I was sure the people in the apartment above us could hear us, "You are _not _going out with him again, that is final!" he snapped. I stared at him with my eyes wide and mouth open,  
"What?" I asked,  
"You heard me! You are not allowed to go out with him again! No after what's happened! This kid needs to learn how to look after himself, before he can look after someone else!"  
"I don't need looking after!" I exclaimed, "Who the hell are you to tell me which of my friends I can and can't go out with?! And he's not a kid! And neither am I, so _stop _treating me like one!"  
"Well, stop acting like one!"  
"You stop acting like you have some sort of control over me!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading for the door,  
"Samantha! Where are you going?!" he yelled after me, "We're not done!"  
"Well, I am!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me. I sighed, leaning against the door and started downstairs to the lobby. _Oh my god...Had I really just done that? Had I just broken up with Benson?_

"Please hand in your papers to me before you leave" Benson finished at the end of class. It had been one week since mine and Benson's..._fight _and we hadn't talked since. He'd called me a few times, but I hadn't answered any of his calls, texts and he'd even sent a few e-mails. I was still pissed at what he said, I mean-Ugh, I'd been avoiding even thinking about it since then. After I'd left Benson's, I got a cab home where Amber interrogated me on what happened. I'd told her I didn't want to talk about it and went to bed; she still doesn't know what exactly happened. This had been my first lecture with Benson after our incident. I'd skipped the one I had earlier this week, so this was the first I'd turned up to and, boy was I nervous...I only felt inclined to come by reminding myself that I'd fall behind and probably fail my examination if I didn't. It was awkward between us in the lecture, you could cut the tension with a knife...Even though I'd chosen the seat furthest away from the front and Benson's desk, I could still feel his eyes watching me. I might as well have sat at the front...I gathered my stuff and retrieved my paper from my folder. I stood up and took a breath before making my way over to Mr Benson's desk. I handed him my paper, more like shoved it into his hand,  
"Sir" I greeted. He greeted me with a small nod in my direction and mumbled a quick thanks for the essay,  
"Samantha, listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I shou-" he started,  
"Um, I didn't really understand the third section so I hope I've done it to your standards-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it,  
"Samantha, I-"  
"-if it's not, you can just drop me an e-mail-"  
"Please, I-"  
"-and I'll be happy to write it again-"  
"Damn it, Samantha!" he yelled, slamming the pile of essays down on the desk. Thankfully, everybody else had left the room by this point. I shut my mouth and looked up at him, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened, I just...I guess I was too-"  
"I'm sorry, sir, I have to get to another class" I interrupted him, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I speed walked to the door and left before he could say anything.

"Sam, what's up?" Jake asked me at lunch,  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him,  
"You're totally out of it"  
"What? No, I'm fine" I assured him. We'd talked about the night we went out and he'd apologised 100 times for leaving me and going to the bathroom and...kissing me. I'd forgiven him (if there was anything to forgive in the first place), and after about 1000 times of me telling him that, he finally stopped feeling guilty,  
"Ok, you've been acting weird since the night we went out" he pointed out, "I'm really sorry for leaving you, I mean-"  
"Jake, it's fine, I've already forgiven you" I said, "Well, there was nothing to forgive, I was never mad at you"  
"Ok, then what's up?" he asked,  
"It's just-" I stopped myself, not wanting to tell him. He'd just think it was his fault, try to make it right, just meddle and probably make things worse than they are... "Nothing" I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me,  
"Sam" he said in a warning voice, "If you don't tell me, I'll send that picture of you to your father" he threatened. My eyes widened,  
"You mean the picture of me-"  
"-at the students union" he finished. I didn't want to tell him and I definitely did _not _want him to send that picture, let's just say it wasn't pretty...  
"Ok, fine" I gave in, "Me and Benson...are just taking a little time apart" I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal,  
"You what?!" Jake exclaimed, "You broke up?!" I nodded, "What...when...how did...?" he tried. His eyes darkened in realisation, "Oh my god, because of me?" he asked,  
"No! It was nothing to do with you" I answered,  
"Then what?" he asked,  
"I just found out he's a bit...controlling" I finished. _Interesting choice of words, _I thought,  
"Because of me" he finished,  
"No, he-"  
"No, Sammy, you didn't say anything about this until _I _was a _fucking _idiot at that club" he told me,  
"Jake, this was my choice, ok? Nothing to do with you" I assured him, "So stop worrying" I smiled. He looked up at me and eventually broke into a smile,  
"Okay, fine" he sighed, "But if anything else happens, I am _stepping _in!" he exclaimed. I laughed,  
"Sure" I nodded, taking his arm, "Come on, let's go to lunch"

FPOV

Sam hasn't talked to me since she gave me in her essay. Even then, she wouldn't mention that night we broke up. I mean how does she even justify what that Jack kid did? I mean he left a teenage girl in a club, on her own where anything could have happened to her. That's not even the point now; the point is that she thinks I'm trying to control her which couldn't be further from the truth! I mean I'm trying to protect her, can she not see that? I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door,  
"Come in" I called. I soon regretted saying that as the door opened to reveal...Jack...or Josh or whatever his name is. Does he know about me and Sam? Or...did he know?  
"Yes?" I asked, trying not to let my anger out,  
"I need to talk to you about Sam" he said, losing the door behind him,  
"Samantha Puckett?" I asked,  
"Cut the shit, Benson, you know _exactly _who I'm talking about" he snapped. I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"I don't need to talk to you about her" I told him,  
"Well, I need to talk to you" he said, "Listen, I know you're probably mad at me, but-"  
"Probably?" I quoted, "Just a bit" I said, sarcastically,  
"Listen, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself, and I don't think she needs you too-"  
"What did she tell you?" I asked, "Did she make me out to be bad guy?!"  
"Well, she used the word controlling!" he exclaimed, "Listen, I'm sorry for ditching her, I was drunk and I didn't mean too, and I _definitely_ did _not _mean to kiss her! I mean if I was sober, I never would've done either! I mean she's my best friend-" My head snapped up from my desk,  
"You what?" I asked, angrily, "You..._kissed _her?!" I spat through my teeth,  
"Oh...I guess she didn't tell you that bit..." he mumbled, "Shit" he murmured,  
"Ok, listen, it was only a little kiss, I was drunk and I don't know why I even did it, I have a girlfriend..." I didn't even think about what I did next, I was running on impulse. Before I knew what I did, I pulled my fist back and punched him across the face,  
"Ow! Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, hand going to his face. My eyes widened at what I'd just done and I looked down at my hand, "Shit!" he exclaimed, "Feel better now?!" he asked,  
"Not really" I answered, "Hey, listen, I'm sorry, I-"  
"N o, it's fine, I get it, ok?" he asked, "I kissed your girlfriend, hit me again if you want"  
"No, I'm really sorry" I apologised. I can't believe I'd just done that. I'm a professor and he's a student...what the hell was I thinking? I could be arrested for assault...against a student...  
"Fucking hell, man" he groaned, "You know how to throw a punch" he commented,  
"Here, let me see" I said and he brought his hand down. _Shit! _His eye wasalmost black,  
"Come on, let's get you to the nurse" I said, opening the door,  
"Nah, I'm fine" he shook me off,  
"I just punched you in the face. We need to go to the nurse" I told him,  
"Okay fine" he agreed.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Sam exclaimed, bursting through the door and running to inspect Jake's face. She ripped his hand holding a bag of ice to his face away and started tilting his head. Luckily, the nurse had vacated the room at this point,  
"Oh, my god! His eye's almost blue! What the fuck did you do?!" she exclaimed, pushing me by my shoulders,  
"I-" I started to answer her when Jake interrupted me,  
"It's my fault, I went to see Benson, even though you told me not too, tripped and caught my eye on the corner of his desk" he finished. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised,  
"Oh my god" Sam breathed, "Are you ok?" she asked, inspecting his face again,  
"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me" he shook her off, "How did you know we were here, anyways?" he asked. I turned to Sam, curious of the answer,  
"Carly told me she saw you going into the nurses office with Benson" she said, "I was seriously worried! I thought someone had been killed!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her exaggerations,  
"Don't be silly, Sweetheart, we'd go to the hospital for that" Jake smiled at her. I tried to ignore his obvious pet name for her,  
"Hey, Samantha, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked. She snapped her head up at me to glare,  
"No" she answered,  
"Sam-" I started to say,  
"We can't leave Jake on his own..."  
"Babe, I'll be fine" Jake laughed. I swear he was using all these names to annoy me, "Go talk"  
"Fine" she gave in and walked outside the door. I turned to Jake,  
"Thanks" I mumbled and walked out the door,  
"What?" Sam asked,  
"So, you kissed him?" I asked,  
"Why do you care?" she asked, "We're not together anymore" Ouch, that stung more than I thought it would,  
"I _don't_ care" I replied, "I just want you back" Ok, that was it, it's out there. She didn't say anything, "Sam, listen, I'm sorry, ok?" I asked, "I didn't mean to come off 'controlling', I was just worried about you" I told her, "I didn't mean it to come out the way it did; it was just the heat of the moment. I don't want you to think that I'm controlling you, or trying to and I don't want you to feel obligated to do...anything, ok? I just want you back" I finished, "Sam, I-I love you" Shit, no turning back now. We'd never said 'I love you' to each other, so this was a risk on whether she'd say it back or not,  
"I...I love you too, Freddie" she mumbled. My eyes widened,  
"You just called me Freddie" I commented. She raised an eyebrow,  
"That's your name, right?"  
"It's nice" I smiled. The corners of her mouth turned up in a half smile, "So, what do you think?" I asked her, "Can we work this out?" I asked. She hesitated for a while, as if she was thinking it over. She finally did the smallest of nods,  
"I think so, Benson" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"So, I think we should go away for a few days" Sam proposed at breakfast the next morning,  
"What?" I asked,  
"Go away" she repeated, "Holidays are coming up and I figured we could... just get away from it all"  
"From...what, exactly?" I asked, handing her a mug of coffee and sitting on the kitchen table opposite her,  
"Y'know, from hiding, from college, from teachers, lectures, essays, studying-" she listed, getting worked up,  
"Sammy" I warned, removing her hands from her hair,  
"Just for a week or two?" she asked. I laughed,  
"And where would you propose we go?" I asked,  
"Well" she started, taking a sip of her coffee and setting it down on the table, "I thought maybe to London for a week of two" she said,  
"To visit your mom?" I asked. She nodded,  
"That would mean I'd have to meet your mother..." I trailed off,  
"Yeah" she confirmed,  
"I'm not good at meeting parents" I shook my head,  
"Oh, c'mon!" she whined, "It's easy! She'll love you!"  
"Okay" I smiled, "I'll go with you to London for one week of the holidays" I said, "And meet your mother"  
"Awesome!" she smiled,  
"...if" I added,  
"Ah man..." she trailed off,  
"You come to Brighton and meet my parents the second week" I finished, smiling. Her eyes widened slightly,  
"Um..." she hesitated,  
"C'mon, it's _easy_" I quoted. She glared at me, using her words. I smiled and kissed her lips once,  
"Okay, fine" she agreed, "I'll meet your parents, if you meet my mom"  
"Fine by me" I smiled, "You need to get your books"  
"Right, where are they?" she asked, getting up and putting her mug in the sink,  
"In my bedroom" I replied,  
"K" she said, hopping toward my bedroom. Sam had stayed the night but of course, had to bring her books and work with her. She was always working which resulted in me not being able to spend time with her...Maybe I should cut down her work load...  
"It's so sad you're not coming in today" she pouted. I didn't have any lectures to teach today so I'm not going in to college,  
"Sorry about that, but you'll see me when you get home" I offered, kissing her,  
"Mmm" she hummed, "It better be one hell of a welcome" she smiled against my lips.

SPOV  
"So, you and Benson?" Jake asked, when I finally made it in and then decided not to go to my lecture anyway. Jake persuaded me to skip the lecture and hang out with him. He'd made the reasoning that us hanging out made Benson feel...well, a little _uneasy. _So, we decided to hang out a little less public, for example, when he's not here, "You back together?"  
"Yep, we worked things out..." I trailed off, smiling, remembering his words... _Sam, I love you, _  
"What did he do?" Jake asked, smiling,  
"What?" I asked, but couldn't keep the smile off my face,  
"I know that look" he said, "Something happened between you two"  
"Well...we might have...said I love you, to each other" I told him,  
"Seriously?" Jake asked. I nodded, "Sammy, that's great!" he smiled,  
"Yeah..." I agreed.

I got home, well Benson's place to be greeted by him picking me up bridal style as soon as I got through the door and carrying me to the bedroom. I let a giggle escape my lips as he was kissing me. He smiled against my lips,  
"God, I've missed that"  
"Kissing?" I asked, in confusion. He shook his head slightly,  
"Your laugh" he mumbled out between his lips. I smiled and laughed again when he dropped me on the bed.

"So, I booked the tickets today" he said, whilst we were lying in bed,  
"What?" I asked, still on cloud nine,  
"The tickets to Brighton and London" he prompted,  
"...What?" I asked again, not being able to make sense of his words,  
"I guess you missed doing that too" he said, leaning over to kiss me. I smiled, "The tickets to go see your mother and my parents" he clarified,  
"Oh, yeah" I nodded, "When?"  
"Sunday 29th" he replied, "Train leaves at 10 am, we'll go to Brighton first to meet my parents, and then to London to meet your mother"  
"That's not fair, why do we get to see your parents first?" I asked,  
"Because if we go to Brighton first, it gives _you _less time to back out" he said, poking my nose when he said, _you_,  
"I'm not backing out" I shook my head, "Are you?"  
"Of course not" he scoffed. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"But what if they don't like me?" I asked Benson. We were in Brighton and walking from the train station to his parents house,  
"Sam, that's the 5th time you've asked that since we got here" he pointed out, "Don't worry, they are going to love you" he kissed the ip of my nose,  
"That's what you think" I said, "I don't give very good first impressions"  
"You made a very good first impression to me" he smirked. I glared sarcastically at him,  
"As I remember, when we first met, I walked into a chair and dropped my keys several times whilst talking to you" I pointed out,  
"Well, it made me remember you" he replied, smiling,  
"Yeah, 'cause that's the _only _reasonyou remembered me(!)" I answered, sarcastically,  
"Well..." he smirked. I hit him on the shoulder lightly and he caught my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips but all too soon, he pulled away, "We're here" I looked ahead and saw a building...that can only be described as a mansion (Well, to me anyways) I felt my jaz drop open a little as I let a breath out. He _lived..._here? Oh my god,  
"Oh my god, you're like...posh" I settled for. He laughed out loud,  
"C'mon" he pulled my arm but stopped when he realised I wasn't moving. He grabbed my suitcase out of my hands, "Sam, it will be fine" he assured me,  
"Fine" I gave in, "But, if this doesn't go well, it's on you" I said. He laughed slightly and took my hand and walked me to the door. He got a key out and slid it in the lock. I took a breath as he opened it,  
"Mom? Dad?" he called,  
"In here, Freddie!" a woman, who I assumed was his mother, called back from, what I could see was the kitchen. He put both of our suitcases by the bottom of the gigantic staircase, before taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen. I hesitated a bit before we went in the door, but was reassured by Benson giving me a soft smile,  
"Freddie!" his mother squealed, before abandoning the pot of food she was stirring on the stove and running to hug Benson. On the kitchen table was a man, who I assumed to be his father, sitting reading a newspaper, "It's been _such _a long time! I can't believe it!" she rejoiced happily, "Oh, and this-" she said, smiling at me, "-must be the lovely young lady you told us about" she smiled, walking towards me,  
"Hi, I'm Sam" I introduced myself,  
"Hello, Sam" she greeted with her warm smile, "I'm Freddie's mother, Linda. And this-" she said, gesturing to the man on the table, reading "-is Freddie's father, George"  
"Nice to meet you both" I smiled at them. Freddie's father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me,  
"Nice to meet you too, Sam" he smiled. I sighed in relief, thinking he immediately took a dislike to me,  
"Oh, she's very polite" his mother smiled and nudged Benson. He rolled his eyes,  
"So, Sam-" his mother started, "What do you do? And where are you from? Oh, and what do your parents do?" she asked. _What do you do? _  
"Mom, let her get through the door first" Benson joked. I smiled nervously, "So, I'm just gonna take Sam's case upstairs and show her where she's sleeping and we'll be right down so you can interrogate her, ok?" he asked,  
"I'm not interrogating her, I'm just interested" she argued,  
"We'll be right back" he told them, taking my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen,  
"Sorry about my mother, she's a bit...chatty" he apologized,  
"No, it's alright" I waved it off, "I'm actually glad, makes it easier for me to make her like me" I joked,  
"You don't even have to try" he smiled. He grabbed my suitcase in one hand and his in the other. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll take mine" I said, taking it off him,  
"You sure?" he asked, "It's heavy"  
"No, I got it" _thump! _I didn't have it...He laughed and tried to carry it. I refused and dragged it up the rest of the way,  
"This is my old room" he said, opening the door and throwing his case on the bed. I followed in behind him, dragging my case. He came forward and took it off me, putting it on the bed. I looked around his room.

CHARLOTTE


	12. Tickets

**Again this is short, but I am going to upload another chapter, it's just there is loads of time skips during these chapters so the separate chapters represents the time gaps :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd reply and love you! ;) **

"So, I think we should go away for a few days" Sam proposed at breakfast the next morning,  
"What?" I asked,  
"Go away" she repeated, "Holidays are coming up and I figured we could... just get away from it all"  
"From...what, exactly?" I asked, handing her a mug of coffee and sitting on the kitchen table opposite her,  
"Y'know, from hiding, from college, from teachers, lectures, essays, studying-" she listed, getting worked up,  
"Sammy" I warned, removing her hands from her hair,  
"Just for a week or two?" she asked. I laughed,  
"And where would you propose we go?" I asked,  
"Well" she started, taking a sip of her coffee and setting it down on the table, "I thought maybe to London for a week of two" she said,  
"To visit your mom?" I asked. She nodded,  
"That would mean I'd have to meet your mother..." I trailed off,  
"Yeah" she confirmed,  
"I'm not good at meeting parents" I shook my head,  
"Oh, c'mon!" she whined, "It's easy! She'll love you!"  
"Okay" I smiled, "I'll go with you to London for one week of the holidays" I said, "And meet your mother"  
"Awesome!" she smiled,  
"...if" I added,  
"Ah man..." she trailed off,  
"You come to Brighton and meet my parents the second week" I finished, smiling. Her eyes widened slightly,  
"Um..." she hesitated,  
"C'mon, it's _easy_" I quoted. She glared at me, using her words. I smiled and kissed her lips once,  
"Okay, fine" she agreed, "I'll meet your parents, if you meet my mom"  
"Fine by me" I smiled, "You need to get your books"  
"Right, where are they?" she asked, getting up and putting her mug in the sink,  
"In my bedroom" I replied,  
"K" she said, hopping toward my bedroom. Sam had stayed the night but of course, had to bring her books and work with her. She was always working which resulted in me not being able to spend time with her...Maybe I should cut down her work load...  
"It's so sad you're not coming in today" she pouted. I didn't have any lectures to teach today so I'm not going in to college,  
"Sorry about that, but you'll see me when you get home" I offered, kissing her,  
"Mmm" she hummed, "It better be one hell of a welcome" she smiled against my lips.

SPOV  
"So, you and Benson?" Jake asked, when I finally made it in and then decided not to go to my lecture anyway. Jake persuaded me to skip the lecture and hang out with him. He'd made the reasoning that us hanging out made Benson feel...well, a little _uneasy. _So, we decided to hang out a little less public, for example, when he's not here, "You back together?"  
"Yep, we worked things out..." I trailed off, smiling, remembering his words... _Sam, I love you, _  
"What did he do?" Jake asked, smiling,  
"What?" I asked, but couldn't keep the smile off my face,  
"I know that look" he said, "Something happened between you two"  
"Well...we might have...said I love you, to each other" I told him,  
"Seriously?" Jake asked. I nodded, "Sammy, that's great!" he smiled,  
"Yeah..." I agreed.

I got home, well Benson's place to be greeted by him picking me up bridal style as soon as I got through the door and carrying me to the bedroom. I let a giggle escape my lips as he was kissing me. He smiled against my lips,  
"God, I've missed that"  
"Kissing?" I asked, in confusion. He shook his head slightly,  
"Your laugh" he mumbled out between his lips. I smiled and laughed again when he dropped me on the bed.

"So, I booked the tickets today" he said, whilst we were lying in bed,  
"What?" I asked, still on cloud nine,  
"The tickets to Brighton and London" he prompted,  
"...What?" I asked again, not being able to make sense of his words,  
"I guess you missed doing that too" he said, leaning over to kiss me. I smiled, "The tickets to go see your mother and my parents" he clarified,  
"Oh, yeah" I nodded, "When?"  
"Sunday 29th" he replied, "Train leaves at 10 am, we'll go to Brighton first to meet my parents, and then to London to meet your mother"  
"That's not fair, why do we get to see your parents first?" I asked,  
"Because if we go to Brighton first, it gives _you _less time to back out" he said, poking my nose when he said, _you_,  
"I'm not backing out" I shook my head, "Are you?"  
"Of course not" he scoffed. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.


	13. Trips

"But what if they don't like me?" I asked Benson. We were in Brighton and walking from the train station to his parents house,  
"Sam, that's the 5th time you've asked that since we got here" he pointed out, "Don't worry, they are going to love you" he kissed the ip of my nose,  
"That's what you think" I said, "I don't give very good first impressions"  
"You made a very good first impression to me" he smirked. I glared sarcastically at him,  
"As I remember, when we first met, I walked into a chair and dropped my keys several times whilst talking to you" I pointed out,  
"Well, it made me remember you" he replied, smiling,  
"Yeah, 'cause that's the _only _reasonyou remembered me(!)" I answered, sarcastically,  
"Well..." he smirked. I hit him on the shoulder lightly and he caught my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips but all too soon, he pulled away, "We're here" I looked ahead and saw a building...that can only be described as a mansion (Well, to me anyways) I felt my jaz drop open a little as I let a breath out. He _lived..._here? Oh my god,  
"Oh my god, you're like...posh" I settled for. He laughed out loud,  
"C'mon" he pulled my arm but stopped when he realised I wasn't moving. He grabbed my suitcase out of my hands, "Sam, it will be fine" he assured me,  
"Fine" I gave in, "But, if this doesn't go well, it's on you" I said. He laughed slightly and took my hand and walked me to the door. He got a key out and slid it in the lock. I took a breath as he opened it,  
"Mom? Dad?" he called,  
"In here, Freddie!" a woman, who I assumed was his mother, called back from, what I could see was the kitchen. He put both of our suitcases by the bottom of the gigantic staircase, before taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen. I hesitated a bit before we went in the door, but was reassured by Benson giving me a soft smile,  
"Freddie!" his mother squealed, before abandoning the pot of food she was stirring on the stove and running to hug Benson. On the kitchen table was a man, who I assumed to be his father, sitting reading a newspaper, "It's been _such _a long time! I can't believe it!" she rejoiced happily, "Oh, and this-" she said, smiling at me, "-must be the lovely young lady you told us about" she smiled, walking towards me,  
"Hi, I'm Sam" I introduced myself,  
"Hello, Sam" she greeted with her warm smile, "I'm Freddie's mother, Linda. And this-" she said, gesturing to the man on the table, reading "-is Freddie's father, George"  
"Nice to meet you both" I smiled at them. Freddie's father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me,  
"Nice to meet you too, Sam" he smiled. I sighed in relief, thinking he immediately took a dislike to me,  
"Oh, she's very polite" his mother smiled and nudged Benson. He rolled his eyes,  
"So, Sam-" his mother started, "What do you do? And where are you from? Oh, and what do your parents do?" she asked. _What do you do? _  
"Mom, let her get through the door first" Benson joked. I smiled nervously, "So, I'm just gonna take Sam's case upstairs and show her where she's sleeping and we'll be right down so you can interrogate her, ok?" he asked,  
"I'm not interrogating her, I'm just interested" she argued,  
"We'll be right back" he told them, taking my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen,  
"Sorry about my mother, she's a bit...chatty" he apologized,  
"No, it's alright" I waved it off, "I'm actually glad, makes it easier for me to make her like me" I joked,  
"You don't even have to try" he smiled. He grabbed my suitcase in one hand and his in the other. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll take mine" I said, taking it off him,  
"You sure?" he asked, "It's heavy"  
"No, I got it" _thump! _I didn't have it...He laughed and tried to carry it. I refused and dragged it up the rest of the way,  
"This is my old room" he said, opening the door and throwing his case on the bed. I followed in behind him, dragging my case. He came forward and took it off me, putting it on the bed. I looked around his room. He had a double, blue bed in the centre of the room, surrounded by posters of various bands and films. I turned around to see him ripping a poster off of the wall. I narrowed my eyes at him,  
"What was that?" I asked, smiling and stepping towards him,  
"Nothing" he replied and hid the screwed up poster behind his back,  
"Right" I said, sarcastically, "C'mon, hand it over" I said, cornering him,  
"No, it's nothing" he said, going red in the face,  
"Benson..." I trailed off. His eyes briefly flashed to the door and then back at me. He suddenly ran toward the door. I caught him and tried to get the poster off him,  
"No! Sam!" he yelled,  
"Give it!" I shouted, both of us falling on the bed,  
"Never!" he protested. I rolled my eyes and yanked the poster out of his hands. I held him back with one hand as I unfolded the poster and looked at it. I raised my eyebrows. It was a poster of Jessica Alba, half naked with a feather Boa,  
"Jessica Alba, huh?" I asked, shoving the poster into his chest,  
"So?" he asked, shoving the poster in the bin,  
"Nothing" I shook my head, "I'm actually impressed that you have such good taste" He laughed a little,  
"So" he started, putting his arms around my waist,  
"You ready to be interrogated by my mother?" he asked,  
"Better than being glared at by her" I replied. He laughed, kissing me once,  
"Hey" I mumbled out,  
"Mmm?" he asked against my lips,  
"Why did your mom ask what I did?" I asked, "Doesn't she know I'm in college?"  
"Ah, well..."  
"Freddie..." I trailed off,  
"I kinda told her you're 21" he said,  
"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows creasing,  
"Well...she's not very...she has a thing about me dating anyone more than one year younger than me"  
"What a minute...We're _dating _now?!" I asked, fake gasping,  
"I'm afraid we are" he smiled,  
"So, what do I say I do?" I asked,  
"Don't care, make it up" he replied, kissing me,  
"I'll be an artist" I decided,  
"Why an artist?" he asked,  
"Well, I've always wanted to be one" I told him, "Or an actress..."I trailed off, thinking... "Oh! I'll be an artist who gets auditions on the side..." He laughed,  
"Well, make it believable" he said, "C'mon, let's go downstairs" he said, taking my hand and taking me down the stairs. His mom was still in the kitchen, cooking and his father was in the sitting room. We headed into the kitchen to talk to his mother,  
"Oh, Samantha!" She exclaimed,  
"Sam" I corrected,  
"Sam" she repeated, "Can you help me with these veggies?" she asked. I looked at Benson and he nodded in encouragement,  
"Yeah, sure" I replied, starting to chop a carrot,  
"I'm gonna go talk to dad for a bit" he said. My eyes widened that he was leaving me. What if I needed him to save me?! His mother opened the fridge and poured me a glass of wine. I smiled as she passed it to me,  
"Thanks" I smiled, setting it down beside me,  
"So, Sam" his mother started, "What do you do?"  
"Um, I'm an...actress" I settled for,  
"Really?" she asked, "Anything I would have seen you in?" she asked,  
"Probably not" I replied,  
"Oh, Y'know...just a couple of commercials and extras in films..." I lied, shrugging,  
"Ah" she nodded in understanding, "So, how did you and my Freddie meet?" she asked. Oh god...um...  
"Um...we...ran into each other at a...laundrette" I settled for. She laughed,  
"That's an unusual way to meet somebody" she commented,  
"Yeah..." I laughed along,  
"So, how serious?" she asked,  
"What?"  
"You and my Freddie" she clarified, "How serious are you?" she asked,  
"I...uh, I don't-"  
"I mean, can I expect any grandchildren in the near future?" my eyes widened,  
"Uh-"  
"C'mon Linda, leave the poor girl alone" Benson's father came into the kitchen,  
"I'm just asking!" she defended herself,  
"She's just met you! She doesn't want to be talking about things that personal" he scolded. I smiled, thankful for him saving me,  
"Freddie sent me in here to see if you and Sam wanted to join us?" he asked,  
"Oh, yes" his mom replied, taking off her apron, "This needs to simmer for a while anyway" She draped her apron over the table as I empties the carrots I'd cut into the pot, following her into the sitting room. I saw Benson sitting on the furthest couch and ran to him for safety. I threw myself down next him and he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder,  
"So, Freddie" his mom started, "Samantha-" _  
_"Sam" I corrected,  
"Sam, was just telling me how you met in the laundrette?"  
"Freddie, you told me you met in London" his dad said,  
"Yeah, it was a laundrette in London" Freddie said,  
"Oh, are you from London Samantha?" she asked,  
"Yes, I am and please, call me Sam" I told her,  
"But Samantha's so much prettier" she said. I blushed and took a sip of my wine,  
"So, when are you two love birds gonna tie the knot?" Linda asked, smiling. I choked on my drink, causing me to go into a coughing fit,  
"You ok?" Benson asked me while rubbing my back. I nodded,  
"Linda..." George warned,  
"What?!" She whined, "You won't let me ask about grandchildren, I need some indication of what's going to happen in the future!" she complained,  
"Grandchildren?!" Benson exclaimed from next to me, "Mom, don't start"  
"What?" she asked, innocently,  
"Let's talk about something else" George interjected, "So Sam, what do you do?" I opened my mouth to answer but Benson's mother beat me too it,  
"She's an actress" she told him. Benson raised his eyebrow at me,  
"Really?" he asked. I smiled, timidly,  
"She's been in a few commercials _and _been an extra in a few movies!" Linda exclaimed,  
"Impressive" George agreed, nodding his head. The rest of the evening continued with Benson's parents asking me various questions about my future ambitions and my intentions with their precious son, Benson...


	14. Benson's house

**Okay guys sorry I have updated in a while, but I've been super busy with bloody school and coursework -_- So, anyways here's the next chapter :) I know it's a bit short but I wanted to upload something for you awesome readers ;) Review please!**

"I'm kinda gonna miss your parents" I called to Benson. We were in his room packing to leave for London. I was packing by the bed and he was packing the bathroom cabinet up,  
"Really? Why's that?" he asked. The week had really gone fast. I thought it would be one of the longest weeks ever of my life, but me and Benson's mom really hit it off. We went shopping on more than one occasion and I now have about three new outfits, complete with shoes that I...cannot fit into the suitcase!  
"Baby...?" I called,  
"Yes?" he asked coming back into the room,  
"Do you have any r-"  
"No" he answered before I'd even finished,  
"Well, what about it the-"  
"No"  
"How about the-"  
"No"  
"Well, what am I supposed to do then?!" I exclaimed, "There's no more room in the stupid suitcase!" I yelled, hitting it. Benson laughed and took my space in front of the suitcase. He started taking stuff out and putting it back in. When he'd finished he somehow managed to fit the shoes in and do the case up,  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you" I smiled, putting my arms around his neck,  
"Really?" he smirked, trailing his hands down the back of my legs, "You sure it wasn't...this?!" he pulled my legs forward out from under me and I fell on the bed on my back. I laughed as he came over me and kissed me. His hands started to wander up my shirt and toward my bra,  
"Freddie? Sam?" A voice called through the door. It was Benson's mother, "Are you all packed? Your train leaves in an hour" she called. Benson sighed and leaned his head into me slightly before getting up,  
"Just a few more things to pack" he called back,  
"Okay, come downstairs for coffee when you're done" she called, and we heard her footsteps going down the hall,  
"Ugh, I can't wait to get the hell out of here" Benson turned around and kissed me. Another thing about being at Benson's parents house? We haven't really had the chance to...have _alone _time, if you get what I mean and Benson...Well, he wasn't coping with it all that well. I laughed,  
"You know, we probably won't be able to do it at mine either, right?" I asked. His face fell,  
"Are you serious?" he asked. I laughed at how serious he was. I smirked,  
"You're joking" he realised. "I might have to teach you a lesson..." he trailed off. I went to hit him on the shoulder and he caught my hand and pulled me in for another kiss. I laughed into his mouth,  
"C'mon, let's go downstairs" I grabbed my suitcase with one hand and his hand with the other and headed toward the door.

"Bye Samantha!" Linda squealed and hugged me,  
"Oh!" I gasped when she threw herself at me, "It's Sam"  
"Oh, yes Sam" she corrected herself,  
"Thank you for having me over" I smiled, "I had a really great time"  
"Oh! Anytime!" she exclaimed, grinning. She turned and ran toward Freddie and pulled him into, what looked like a death grip,  
"Bye, Freddie-bear!" she exclaimed. I could swear she was crying..."Come back to visit soon!" she commanded him, "And bring that wonderful girl" she added, whispering under her breath, obviously trying to keep me from hearing. I blushed and turned away. I stood facing George,  
"Well, um, thanks for having me" I smiled to him. Over the whole week, he'd been giving me really strange looks and avoiding me,  
"You're not really an actress, are you?" he asked and my eyes went wide,  
"Uh, what makes you say that?" I asked,  
"Because you're not" he shrugged, "And you're not 21" he said, "From the looks of things, you gotta be about...18? 19?" I looked down, guiltily,  
"No, you don't look at the ground, you look at me!" he snapped. My eyes flashed up at him, "Now, I don't care about the fact, you're younger than my boy or you don't have a job, but one thing I do _not _tolerate, is people lying to me!" he spat through his gritted teeth. I looked around at Freddie and Linda to make sure that they didn't hear,  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just, um-" Oh my god, I couldn't even get my words out, I was so scared! "Uh, Bens-Uh, Freddie didn't want to um-" I stuttered. George sighed,  
"Don't lie to me again" he said, with narrowed eyes,  
"Yes, I'm really sorry" I apologised, "Um, are you gonna tell your wife?" I asked, in a small voice. He narrowed his eyes at me,  
"Normally I would" he stated, "And I would not think twice about lying to her. However, she's seems perfectly happy with you and let's just say she's been waiting for you to come along"  
"Thank you" I managed a small smile. He turned away and walked toward Benson,  
"Come 'ere, my boy!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Benson,  
"I'll see you later, dad" he smiled,  
"Have a safe journey, alright?" he asked,  
"Yeah, we will" Benson replied, taking my hand. He smiled at me and I managed a small smile back. I was worried about Benson's dad...How did he know I wasn't all those things I said I was? Never mind how he knew, what was he gonna do with this information? Would he tell? Well, he said he wouldn't...

I was looking out the window on the train, thinking about what Benson's dad said to me when I was pulled back to reality by him,  
"Sam?" he asked  
"Hmm?" I asked, turning to him,  
"You alright?" he asked, "You've been out for about 10 minutes"  
"Yeah, It's just..." I trailed off, wondering if I should tell him, "Your dad...he knows I'm 19" I told him, "And that I'm not an actress..." I added,  
"Of course he does..." Benson sighed. I raised my eyebrow in question,  
"How?" I asked,  
"Well, he has a habit of doing background checks on everyone new in his life" he told me,  
"That's-"  
"Stupid?" he offered,  
"Creepy" I corrected,  
"Well, there's a reason" he said, "About 20 years ago, he was in a war and one of his troop mates-Well, they betrayed him and his brother, my Uncle, ended up dying because of it" he told me, in a low voice,  
"Wow...I'm sorry" I said. He turned to me and smiled,  
"its ok. It's just my dad's found it hard to..._trust _anyone since then" he told me, "Maybe the fact that we'd planned to lie to him wasn't the most helpful..." he added,  
"_We'd _planned?" I asked,  
"Ok, I'd planned" he nudged my arm. I laughed. As we neared the stop for London it occurred to me that I should probably warn Freddie about my mom...  
"Hey Freddie?" I asked,  
"Yeah?"  
"Um...I should probably warn you about my mother..." I trailed off, "I love my mother, but she's a bit...well...full on"  
"What do you mean?" he asked,  
"Well...she's probably gonna flirt with you a little..." I told him,  
"What? Why?" he asked, in confusion,  
"Well, that's just...her" I replied, "Since Dad left...I was all she had" I told him, looking down, "And then when _I_ left..." I added. I still felt guilty for leaving her on her own. Without a husband or me to keep her company, she must be lonely, "She's just a bit lonely, that's all" I convinced him, or at least I think it was to convince him...  
"Did she flirt with you other boyfriends?" he asked. I shrugged,  
"I'd never brought any of them home" I told him, "I'm sure she would have. My mom...she's just a bit full on" I warned.


	15. Puckett's house

"Okay, remember," I turned to Benson when we were standing in front of my house, "Don't-"  
"Don't allow myself to be alone with your mother, don't believe everything she says, especially if it's about you and don't mention your father" he repeated from when I told him 8 times earlier, "Got it" he smiled. I nodded,  
"Okay..." I trailed off, biting my lip. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about this. I mean Freddie meeting my mother? If she flirts with him too much, he might decide he likes her better and lea-  
"Sam?" Freddie asked, noticing my worried look, "It'll all be fine" I sighed,  
"Okay" I nodded, "Let's go" I smiled. I leant down and grabbed my case with one hand and his hand with the other. I led him to the house door and I fished in my pocket for the key. I slipped it into the keyhole and unlocked the door,  
"Mom! We're here!" I called through the house. I set my case down on the floor and Freddie mimicked my actions. I heard a series of footsteps and saw a shadow coming down the stairs. I took a breath in before shutting the door behind me,  
"Hi darling!" my mother exclaimed, running down the stairs. She opened her arms and wrapped me into a hug,  
"Hey mom," I greeted "This is Freddie" I said, choking from the hug. She realised me from the hug to look over at Freddie,  
"Hi" she greeted Freddie. She leaned over to me, toward my ear, "He's hot" she tried to whisper, but I know she said it loud enough for Freddie to hear. My eyes closed and I sighed. _Oh, god..._  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Puckett"  
"Call me Pam, sweet cheeks" she smirked at him,  
"Pam" He corrected himself. _Oh god..._  
"So" my mom clapped her hands together once, "You kids wanna get on settled upstairs and I'll get the drinks in!" she exclaimed, heading to the kitchen. I sighed and picked up my suitcase,  
"Sorry about her" I mumbled, heading up the stairs. I heard Benson pick his case up and follow behind me,  
"No, she seems..." he trailed off,  
"Crazy?" I offered,  
"I was gonna go for nice" he corrected. I shrugged,  
"Same thing for her" I said, arriving at my bedroom door. _God, I hop mom's taken all my posters down..._I took a breath in before opening the door. I stepped in and threw my bag on the double bed in the corner. I sighed when I realised that my mom hadn't made any changes to my room since I'd moved out,  
"Wow..." Benson trailed off. The walls of my room were all pink and had a lighter pin k around the edges as a border. The double bed in the corner (which had a pick sheet with fairies on) was covered in stuffed animals. I nodded my head lightly,  
"Yeah..." I agreed. I was a little more..._girly _when I was younger...  
"I didn't know you were so..." he struggled finding the right word but I knew what he was trying to say,  
"I'm not" I insisted, picking up one of the stuffed toys and scoffing before dropping it on the floor, "I haven't decorated this room since I was eleven"  
"Sure, _eleven_" He replied, sarcastically. I scoffed and picked up one of the stuffed toys to throw at him. He brought his arms up in front of his face and laughed,  
"C'mon, let's go downstairs" I muttered, heading to the door. He smiled and stepped around the bed to take my hand. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and we headed downstairs. I dragged Benson by his hand to the lounge and took a breath before I took us in,  
"Well, took you two long enough!" my mother exclaimed, pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle that was sitting on the table and she sat on the couch. I sat down on the couch opposite her and pulled Benson down with me. I looked down and saw that there were two wine glasses where me and Benson were sitting. He leant back and whispered in my ear,  
"Isn't two in the afternoon a bit early for-"  
"Yes" I answered, not letting him finish, "But trust me, you're gonna need it" I said, picking up the bottle and pouring myself one also filling Benson's glass. He chuckled nervously and picked up the glass, putting it to his lips,  
"So, how did you two meet?" my mom asked, crossing one leg over the other and sitting back, glass in hand,  
"Well, um-" I hesitated. God, she's gonna _love _this, "I'm in Bens-Freddie's Psychology class" My mother gazed at us with wide eyes, switching from me to Benson,  
"You're shitting me" she finally said, smirking, "You're her teacher? God, who knew she had it in her..." she trailed off, smiling. I looked down, my cheeks going red, "Kudos to you though, Kid" she said, gesturing with her wine glass to Benson, "Can't believe you stayed with her for this long, her relationships normally don't last longer than two weeks!" she exclaimed. I blushed even harder, and wouldn't even allow myself to look up at Benson,  
"I wanna go back to your house now" I whispered to Benson. He let out a low chuckle, "Your mom was nicer" I reasoned with him,  
"To you" he replied and I giggled,  
"So, how long you kids down for?"my mother asked, taking a sip of her wine,  
"A we-" Benson started to answer her when I interrupted,  
"Three days" I said, in a louder voice than Benson, so thankfully my mom never heard Benson answer. He turned to me and raised one of his eyebrows. I gave him a small shrug before turning back to my mother,  
"Is that all?" she asked, "Well, that sucks, Sammy" she said. I shrugged in response,  
"What can ya do?" I asked, rhetorically. I saw Benson roll his eyes next to me,  
"So, how old are you?" my mother asked Benson,  
"Um, 21" he replied. My mother's eyebrows raised,  
"And a university lecturer? Why so young?" she asked,  
"Well, I did my degree a couple years early so..." he trailed off,  
"Hmm, smart" my mother smirked, "So, what do you kids wanna do for dinner tonight?" she asked, "We could order out, go out or I could cook-"  
"Oh, god no!" I exclaimed as soon as I heard her say she'd cook,  
"Geez, I'm not that bad, Sammy" my mom laughed. I rolled my eyes,  
"Let's order in" I mumbled through my hands.

I was sitting on the kitchen table, sipping my glass of wine when Benson came back from upstairs,  
"Hey babe" he greeted, coming in to the kitchen and kissing me on the kitchen, "Where's your mother?" he asked,  
"She realised she could get the food cheaper if she collected it" I explained. He chuckled and sat down opposite me,  
"Hmm...How much time do you think we have?" he asked, smirking at me. I laughed once,  
"Not enough for _that_" I answered, getting up to put my empty glass in the sink. I turned the tap on and ran the glass under the water. I suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I felt his lips press against my neck and I let the glass fall from my fingers into the sink. I managed to turn and walk away from the sink, disconnecting my neck from Benson's lips,  
"I'm not in the mood" I mumbled,  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, "You seem a bit down"  
"Ugh, it's just-just my _mother_" I told him, putting my hand on my forehead, trying to rid myself of the thumping headache my mother gave me earlier, "She's just a bit much sometimes" I explained, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. Freddie sighed and walked toward me and stood behind my chair,  
"Lean your head back" he commanded. My brows furrowed in confusion but I did as he said' He slowly reached out and placed his fingers either side of my head and started to massage my temples. I moaned,  
"So, how come you've never given me a head massage before?" I asked in confusion. Why would he keep it a secret? He's so good at it!  
"I don't know" he answered, "I guess it never came up" he gave as a reason right before he hit a spot slightly behind my ear that made me groan,  
"Okay, from now on, instead of sex? We're doing this" I told him, resulting to him chuckling,  
"You don't have the will power" he laughed,  
"Oh, I do" I denied,  
"Okay, I don't" he gave in, stopping his hand movements on the side of my head,  
"Hey!" I scolded, "What you doing? I didn't tell you to stop" I informed him. I heard him chuckle and place his hands back on the sides of my head. I groaned when I felt his cool fingers in my hair. He chuckled,  
"I get more moans out of you doing this than us having sex" he commented, laughing. I let out a laugh and shrugged,  
"What can I say? I like my down time"  
"Yeah, I can tell" he chuckled. Just then, he took his fingers away from my temples,  
"Dude! What's the deal?" I complained. He sat down on the seat opposite me. I was about to ask him again when I hear the door slam,  
"Kids!" My mother's voice called throughout the hallway, "I've got pizza!" I started to get up to greet my mother and whispered to Benson before I went.  
"_Good luck..._"


	16. Charlotte

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been SO stressed it's unbelievable O.o I have exams coming up so THAT doesn't help :/ Anyways, so here's a chapter for you guys. It would really make my day (And in exam period? I'm really gonna need cheering up) if you reviewed :) I LOVE getting reviews and I try and reply to as many as I can, if you have an account because I really appreaciate them. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

SPOV  
"I'll see you...whenever" my mother leant in to hug me. We were leaving my mother's house and honestly? I couldn't be more relieved. I actually thought Benson would leave at some point but he didn't. He stayed till the end of the visit...with my mother...he deserves a fucking medal...  
"I'll see you later, Mom" I hugged her back before picking up my bag from the floor. She handed me a card with her number on it,  
"Give that too you man over there" she gestured to where Benson was standing, waiting for me, "Tell him to call me when he gets bored of you" she smiled at Benson and he smiled nervously back,  
"Whatever, see you later Mom" I waved her off and walked to meet Freddie.

"My Mom said to give you this" I said, putting my bags down on the kitchen table when we got back to my place. I slammed my mother's card onto his chest. He picked it up and raised his eyebrow, "She said to call her when you get bored of me" I told him. He let out a slight chuckle and slipped it in the bin,  
"Your mother...is a character" he said, smiling, setting his bag on the floor,  
"You could say that" I agreed. I turned to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and taking some coffee out, "You want some coffee?" I called behind me before I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist,  
"No" he answered, "But I want you" he murmured against my neck, kissing it,  
"Well, you're gonna have to wait" I told him, filling the kettle with water and boiling it, "'Cause I want coffee" I said, turning around in his arms to kiss him,  
"In that case, I'll have one" he gave in. I rolled my eyes and reached up to get him a mug. As I was reaching for the coffee pot, I noticed there was a post it on the pot. I smiled and tore it off,

_Sam,  
I know you're supposed to be coming back today, but I've just ran out to get some shopping so if you do get back before I'm back WELCOME BACK! :D I've missed you! But if I AM back before you get back, disregard this note if I have not already thrown it out. _

_Amber XxxX_

Well, she's not back yet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you have any idea what you're gonna do after college?" he asked, when we were sitting down with our coffee. I shook my head,  
"Mm, mm, no I'm more of an 'in the moment' kind of girl" I replied,  
"But, seriously?" he asked, "You don't have an idea of what you want to do?" he asked and I shrugged,  
"I dunno, I kinda like the idea of counselling but I dunno if I'm gonna get there" I explained, taking a sip of my coffee,  
"Why'd you think that?" he asked, putting his mug to his lips. Just then I heard the door close behind me,  
"Oh, hey Sam" I heard a voice. I turned to see Charlotte. She obviously came back from visiting her parents while I was away with Benson. Benson...crap, does she know? Did Amber tell her?  
"Hey Charlotte" I smiled, getting up and hugging her, "How was your parents'?" I asked,  
"Oh, It was great, I went down to the beach like every day!" she exclaimed, "But because of my stupid pale skin I didn't tan-" she walked forward past me which meant that she could see Benson in the other chair,  
"Professor...Benson?" she asked. No...She doesn't know,  
"Hello, Charlotte" he greeted. Charlotte used to be in Benson's Psychology class with me before she switched her degree a few weeks into the year,  
"What-" she started but I cut her off,  
"Uh, Charlotte sit down" I gestured to the empty seat the other side of me. She sat down and Benson looked at me in confusion about what I was about to do. We'd agreed we wouldn't tell anyone else in fear of anyone at college finding out. But what was I supposed to do? She's here,  
"Benson and I are sort of...dating" I finished. She sat in silence for a bit, staring at me trying to comprehend what I just told her,  
"...I'm sorry, what?" Charlotte asked, for clarification,  
"We're dating" I repeated,  
"Huh...fancy that..." she trailed off. I could tell she was trying to think of something to say,  
"Does-Who knows?" she asked me eventually,  
"Amber and you" I answered. And our parents, "Oh, and Jake"  
"I can't believe this..." she shook her head, "I leave for a few weeks and I come back and you've got a new boyfriend?!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you call me?" she asked, "Or at least send a text..." she added, with a sad face. I couldn't help but chuckle,  
"I'm sorry, I've-I've been a bit busy" I reasoned,  
"I bet you have..." she trailed off, smirking at me,  
"Charlotte!" I scolded through my teeth and she laughed. She stood up, flossing her arms across her chest,  
"Well, I'm gonna go finish...unpacking" she smiled before hopping off to her room,  
"Well, that went differently to what I thought it would..." I mumbled,  
"We decided not to tell anyone else" Benson pointed out,  
"What was I supposed to do?" I asked, "She walked in and you're here" he shrugged,  
"Say I'm here for a tutoring session?" he suggested causing me to scoff and roll my eyes,  
"She's not stupid" I told him, getting up and starting to wash out my now empty coffee mug.  
He'd finished his coffee so he brought his mug to the sink where I was now washing up mine. I took it out of his hand and washed it up, putting it on the draining bored. I felt Benson's arms curl around my waist as he pulled my back against his chest,  
"Wanna go to my place?" he asked, kissing my neck. I moaned slightly,  
"I dunno, Amber will be back soon and I should be-" I was cut off by Benson kissing me on the lips. Just then I heard the front door open and slam shut. I looked over to see Amber,  
"SAM!" she squealed,  
"AMBER!" I squeaked back as I ran toward her. She engulfed me in a hug as she dropped her bags of shopping on the floor,  
"When did you get back?" she asked,  
"Um, about an hour ago" I replied, "Uh, did you know Charlotte's back?" I asked,  
"Oh, yeah she's in her room" she shrugged, "I'm sorry, I guess I thought I put that in the note" she bent down to get her shopping, "You got the note right?" she asked,  
"Yes, I did" I said as I helped her with one of the bags, "Conveniently placed if I might add"  
"Well, I know you'd go for coffee as soon as you got back" she explained. She struggled into the kitchen with her bags and just noticed Benson,  
"Oh, hi...Professor Benson" she greeted, hesitating on what to call him,  
"Call me Freddie" he smiled, "And hello, Amber" he greeted, leaning his back against the kitchen counter,  
"I don't" I turned around from putting her stuff in the cupboard,  
"Why not?" she enquired. I shrugged,  
"Feels weird" I replied,  
"It sounds weird to call your boyfriend by his second name" Amber scoffed,  
"I've been trying to get her to call me by my first name ever since we got together" Benson pointed out. Amber laughed while taking the bags off me, restricting me from helping and started unloading them herself,  
"So, how'd it go with the parents?" she asked,  
"Well, Benson's mom liked me..." I trailed off,  
"Uh ho, what about his dad?" she asked,  
"Hm...I'd rather not talk about it" I said and she laughed,  
"Oh!" she suddenly shrieked, pulling something out of her shopping bag, "I got you something from the supermarket!" she held it behind her back, jumping over to me, "Close your eyes and stick out your hands!" I did as she told me,  
"If something alive is put in my hands, Amber I swear to god-" I froze when I felt something round being put into my hand. I opened my eyes and stared at the round fruit in my hands,  
"Oh, my god! A melon!" I laughed,  
"Yeah! You remember in that lecture-"  
"And the guy had a bag with the-"  
"Melon and just sat there-" she couldn't continue due to the fact we were both in fits of laughter,  
"Inside joke" I told Benson who was standing there looking at us like we were weirdoes. Which I guess we were...laughing at a melon,  
"Well, I'm going to leave you girls to catch up" Benson smiled, grabbing his bag and coat. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll call you later" he told me before laughing at the fact that Amber was on the floor in laughter. He headed to the door and I was unable to see him leave as my eyes were filled with tears from laughing. It was a _melon_. Wow...we're so immature...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Amber, Charlotte and I all had a movie/pyjama night together. Charlotte didn't mention Benson and I all night. She just acted like I'd never told her anything. Which was better in the long run, we spent a night feeling like we were all 15 again. Charlotte, Amber and I were all in high school together but Charlotte had to move in our last year due to her father's job. When Amber and I found out that she was coming to the same college as us? We had to make her room with us. Amber was currently balled up on one side of the couch asleep and Charlotte was on the other. I was lying on the floor, back resting up against the arm of the couch,  
"Sam?" I heard Charlottes voice from behind me,  
"Yeah?" I asked, whispering as to not wake Amber up,  
"...I can't believe you're dating a college professor" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice,  
"Well, I am" I informed her,  
"It's so..._forbidden_" she squealed,  
"Yeah, I got that,  
"Is it not..._hotter_-" she started, causing me to turn and face her, "Knowing it's forbidden?"  
"...I guess...I don't really think about it much when I'm with him..." I trailed off,  
"Are you in love with him?" she asked,  
"...Yes" I answered , after a moment's hesitation. I'd never been in love before and it was unknown to me. It was also unknown to my two roommates. Charlotte gasped,  
"Really? He must be something special then...for _you _to fall in love..." I nodded slightly, unsure if she could see me, as the lights were dimmed for the movie,  
"Hey..." she trailed off,  
"Yeah?" I asked,  
"As I'm back in town I really wanna surprise Matt-" Matt was her boyfriend of three years. He goes to a different college, but it's in the area and he only lives about twenty minutes away, "So, do you feel like a trip to Victoria's Secret?" she asked and my eyes widened slightly,  
"Really?" I asked, turning around to see her. She nodded,  
"You could get something for your...sexy professor" she smirked and I laughed,  
"Have to say, I'm a bit...jealous" she admitted and my eyes widened, "Not for Benson" she clarified, "The whole relationship...I mean, it's kind of..._hot, _don't you think?" she asked and I giggled,  
"So, when do you want to go shopping?" I asked,  
"Uh, tomorrow?" she asked, "Work for you? Or do you have to check with your teacher first?" she asked,  
"Oh, give it a rest Charlotte" I threw a cushion at her and she giggled. Shortly after her giggle came a yawn,  
"Okay, I'm going to bed" she got up and stretched, "You gonna wake Amber?" she asked. I looked over and she was still sleeping in a small ball at the corner of the couch,  
"Nah, just let her sleep" I decided. Charlotte shrugged,  
"Okay, night" she smiled before disappearing to her bedroom. I got up and retrieved a blanket from the other side of the couch and putting it over Amber before heading to my bedroom. I yawned and threw myself on the bed about to close my eyes when my phone beeped signalling I had a text. I groaned and sat up retrieving it from the bedside. I looked to see it was a text from Freddie,  
_To: Sam  
From: Benson_  
_You still up, Princess? Xx_

I groaned in annoyance that he was keeping me up,  
_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
was just about to go to sleep and got ur text, what's up? _Xx  
He replied almost immediately, before I even set my phone down,

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_Sorry, my love x Any plans for tomorrow? X_

_To: Benson_

_From: Sam_

_*sigh* You're forgiven ;) I'm going shopping with Charlotte_  
_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_Good ;) I don't want you to x_

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
Well, I'm going :P Soz xx_

_To: Sam  
From: Benson  
Well, as your teacher, I forbid you from going ;) xx_

_To: Benson  
From: Sam_

_You forbid me, huh? ;) ...it includes a visit to Victoria's Secret... ;) xx_

_To: Sam  
From: Benson_

_...Fine, you can go but you can expect to be punished when you get back ;) xx_

_To: Benson  
From: Sam  
looking forward to it ;) xx_


End file.
